Il y a bien du monde à Versailles
by Loufiction
Summary: AU Qui est ce charmant avocat qui la trouble au delà du raisonnable?
1. Chapter 1

Bon sang sa mère ne l'aurait plus à ce petit jeu ! Elle avait cédé à une énième demande, se sentant coupable de lui faire payer les actions et les choix de son père et se disant qu'elle serait ainsi tranquille durant plusieurs mois. Elle avait revêtu la plus sage des robes que sa sœur s'évertuait à lui envoyer, puis s'était présentée au gala de charité de sa tante De Saintonge.

Allez, c'était pour la bonne cause … Elle regarda sa montre avec envie et réprima un bâillement … encore une petite heure et il serait socialement acceptable qu'elle s'éclipse. A moins que … uhm, … non, appuyer sur le système d'alarme incendie n'était décidemment pas une bonne idée, elle n'avait plus 15 ans !

Elle se tenait donc maintenant à l'écart de tous, ayant subi les tours de table derrière sa mère qui, ravie, la présentait à tous. Elle avait subi les exclamations, les faux rires, les gens qui faisaient semblant de la reconnaitre, ceux qui réprouvaient ouvertement ses choix, les autres qui les moquaient … Bon sang que ça ne lui avait pas manqué !

« Toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans ces petites fêtes chère cousine ? »

Elle se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Clément, son cousin. De quelques années de plus, il la mettait mal à l'aise depuis l'adolescence, semblant faire une fixette malsaine sur elle.

« Que voulez-vous cher cousin, chassez le naturel … » commença-t-elle.

« Le naturel eut été que vous vous y sentiez à l'aise justement, » la taquina-t-il sans pitié. Elle eut la bonne grâce de légèrement rougir. Puis elle se reprit.

« Il semble que je ne sois pas née dans la bonne caste. »

« Oh, caste, tout de suite les grands mots, jolie cousine. Disons … que vous avez un singulier besoin d'indépendance. Indépendance que mon cher oncle ne semble guère apprécier d'ailleurs. Il faudrait songer à vous ranger très chère cousine. »

Et voilà, il recommençait son manège. Elle ne savait jamais s'il la taquinait à dessein, devinant son malaise, ou s'il était sérieux.

Au moment où elle atteignait le comble de l'inconfort, elle eut le bonheur de sentir vibrer son téléphone dans la pochette qu'elle tenait à la main. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa qu'il s'agissait de son second.

« Ah, désolée cher cousin, mais le devoir m'appelle, vous m'excuserez auprès de ma chère tante n'est-ce pas ? Je compte sur vous ! »

Elle fila aussi vite que possible vers le vestiaire où elle demanda à récupérer le sac de sport qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. La personne en charge du vestiaire la regarda de façon aussi hautaine qu'à son arrivée. Elle retourna ensuite vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, évitant sciemment la salle de bal où elle risquait de croiser une connaissance, puis fonça vers les toilettes afin de se changer et de revêtir une tenue plus correcte.

Elle en ressortit au pas de course, bien plus à l'aise dans un jean et des baskets que dans la robe de soirée et les Louboutins que sa sœur s'était entêtée à lui offrir. Elle repassa une dernière fois devant le vestiaire, agitant joyeusement la main en signe d'au-revoir.

Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture de son second, qui venait d'arriver comme il le lui avait signalé par sms, et ils foncèrent vers le lieu de leur mission. Il la briefa en route : le suspect de l'une des affaires les plus médiatiques de France venait d'être repéré dans le quartier de La Défense. Ils avaient été appelés en renfort. Il eut vite fait de garer la voiture sur le premier trottoir disponible, privilège policier et urgence oblige et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les méandres de la station RER.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs à la lumière artificielle qui embaumaient de l'odeur caractéristique du métro parisien. Cette espèce de mélange entre l'odeur d'humidité, de poussière, de crasse et d'air qui n'a pas vu le jour depuis des siècles. C'était une heure de pointe et les usagers, fatigués et résignés s'entassaient sur le bord du quai, la tête dans un livre ou plus généralement, dans leur smartphone.

L'homme qu'ils recherchaient était là à quelques mètres d'eux et tentait de se fondre dans la foule, casquette sur la tête, dans ce qui semblait être un effort de discrétion. Ça sentait bon la mission « vite faite bien faite » pour eux, se réjouit-elle à l'avance.

Ils connaissaient bien les lieux, son second étant parisien, tandis qu'elle avait fréquenté les bancs de la faculté de droit de Nanterre toute proche. Les couloirs de métro en général, mais ceux de La Défense en particulier, n'avait plus de secret pour eux. Ouep, une vraie formalité.

Au signal convenu, son second s'écarta d'elle, se dirigeant vers la foule qui montait désormais dans le tramway qui venait de stopper à quai. De son côté, elle fit le tour de la cage des escaliers qui descendaient dans un autre souterrain nauséabond, attendant patiemment que le suspect se dirige vers elle. Oui, décidemment c'était une formalité, comme prévu, le suspect avait renoncé à monter dans le tramway bondé et semblait avoir remarqué son second vers qui il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, trouvant sans doute étrange qu'une personne reste à quai tout comme lui tandis que tout le monde forçait le passage quitte à se retrouver contre la vitre des portes de la rame. Rien que s'imaginer collée à ça, elle frissonna de dégoût. Il sembla relâcher sa méfiance lorsqu'il vit d'autres personnes restées à quai.

Sûr de lui et rompu à l'exercice, le commandant de police qui lui servait de second depuis quelques années désormais, manœuvra de façon à le diriger vers elle sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne voyait vraiment rien venir.

« Quel amateur », se dit-elle, presque amusée. Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Un amateur certes, mais un amateur accusé de meurtre, ce n'était pas rien ! Il était recherché par toutes les polices de France et au lieu de tenter de se cacher ou de fuir à l'étranger, il se retrouvait sur un quai de train à La Défense. Elle devait absolument rester sur ses gardes, acculé à l'arrestation, tout pouvait arriver. Ne jamais sous-estimer un suspect, aussi amateur qu'il puisse sembler, c'est l'une des bases qu'on lui avait inculquées à l'école des commissaires.

Ah. Son second accélérait le mouvement, il avait passé la seconde et en conséquence, le suspect avait accéléré ses pas vers elle. Ils devaient rapidement procéder à l'arrestation maintenant, un nouveau tramway était annoncé et la foule commençait à nouveau à se masser sur le bord du quai.

Tout occupé qu'il était à surveiller son second, il ne semblait pas se douter une seule seconde qu'il se retrouvait désormais coincé. C'est pourtant une manœuvre désespérée qu'il tenta en sautant par-dessus la rambarde menant au souterrain, passant devant la foule qui descendait du tramway et provoquant des remarques acérées des usagers qu'il venait de doubler.

Oh mais il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! Elle savait où ce couloir débouchait et exactement où passer pour y arriver avant lui. D'un signe elle indiqua à son second de suivre le suspect tant bien que mal histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour, et elle fonça pour prendre les autres escaliers au bout du quai, qu'elle dévala quatre à quatre. Ça se jouerait à quelques secondes près. Elle courut à perdre haleine espérant encore attendre les portiques menant dans le large hall de La Défense où il pourrait très facilement disparaitre. Le voyant au loin, elle se projeta sur lui, le faisant tomber. Il tenta de se débattre mais elle réussit à le maintenir au sol, lui bloquant les bras derrière le dos et cherchant frénétiquement ses menottes.

« Une formalité boss » se félicita son second qui arrivait enfin pour lui prêter main forte.

« André Grandier, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous êtes accusé du meurtre de la juge d'instruction Stéphanie Delcourt ». 


	2. Chapter 2

Le suspect releva soudainement la tête comme foudroyé et la dévisagea, le visage sidéré.

Elle se sentit déstabilisée sous la force de ce regard émeraude. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça avant, c'était extrêmement bizarre. C'était comme s'il venait de découvrir la réponse à l'une des grandes énigmes de la vie. Son regard la transperçait de part en part. Elle était comme hypnotisée, incapable de quitter l'attraction de ces prunelles vertes. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment vers la voiture et nous allons vous auditionner en arrivant » déclama-t-elle pour se donner une contenance, priant pour que son second n'ait rien remarqué. Il se payerait sa tête sans la moindre pitié si c'était le cas.

« Allez mon gaillard, pour une fois c'est toi qui sera assisté d'un avocat », lui dit le commandant de police qui venait de l'arrêter. A nouveau, la sidération. Mais enfin comment n'avait-il pas pu le reconnaître sur le quai ? Finalement, il se dit qu'être arrêté par ces deux-là était peut-être la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il trouvait cependant très étrange d'être le seul à avoir réagi. Il les suivit donc sans broncher. De toute façon, les menottes qui lui maintenaient fermement les mains dans le dos lui empêchaient toute tentative de fuite. Et surtout, il n'avait absolument aucune intention de la quitter maintenant qu'il venait de la retrouver.

Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un long rêve. Visiblement ce n'était le cas ni pour Oscar, ni pour Alain. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi avaient-ils tous été transférés dans cette nouvelle vie ? Et pourquoi semblait-il être le seul à se souvenir de leur ancienne vie au 18ème siècle ?

Il se retrouva bien vite assis sur la banquette arrière de leur véhicule de fonction. Cela lui permit de les observer en silence. Malgré cette rencontre tombée du ciel, il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était accusé de meurtre et l'avocat qu'il était connaissait les procédures et recommandations qu'il faisait habituellement à ses clients. Il savait qu'une garde à vue l'attendait, et une probable mise en examen. Il avait fui non pas parce qu'il était coupable, mais pour prouver son innocence.

Peu à peu, et bien malgré lui, un sourire monta sur son visage. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblaient quelque peu plus disciplinés. Ses yeux bleus lui tournaient toujours autant la tête. Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil à Alain, mais ses yeux revenaient invariablement sur elle. Leurs regards, le sien clairement agacé, se croisèrent grâce au rétroviseur central.

C'est grâce à une radio transmission qu'il apprit qu'elle était commissaire. Il sourit à nouveau, bien sûr, dans cette vie aussi elle avait une carrière d'ordinaire masculine. Elle n'était pas militaire, soit, mais la police, c'était assez proche tout de même. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir entendu son nom même si sa situation allait lui apprendre bien assez tôt, ayant réalisé l'arrestation, elle participerait sûrement à la suite.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ils s'étaient garés et il dû descendre de voiture. Chose peu aisée lorsque l'on a ses mains tenues dans le dos par des menottes. Il fut empoigné par Alain qui le dirigea vers l'accueil du commissariat. Il se retrouva pris en charge par un agent de police qui lui fit faire la procédure habituelle en lui signifiant le début de sa garde à vue. Oscar ayant disparu de sa vue, il se dit qu'il était tout de même temps de s'inquiéter de sa situation, il se retrouvait tout de même accusé d'un meurtre ! Tout se liguait contre lui et il lui fallait trouver le moyen de convaincre le procureur de la République de son innocence.

Une fois la paperasserie faite, il se retrouva dans une salle d'interrogatoire où un officier se chargeait de tout prendre en note tandis qu'Oscar et Alain se chargeaient de lui poser les questions sur l'affaire. C'est là qu'il apprit son nom, Commissaire De Bellenay. Ou Debellenay après tout, il ne pouvait savoir oralement si son nom avait une particule ou pas. Aucune indication concernant son prénom par contre. Alain et lui-même avaient gardé la même identité. C'était très étrange qu'Oscar ne soit plus une De Jarjayes. Quoique … le général n'avait pas eu de descendant mâle pour transmettre son nom. Etait-ce là une explication ?

Il répondait machinalement aux questions qui s'enchainaient. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur les questions et les réponses qu'il y apportait, sa liberté était en jeu. Fort heureusement, la France de cette époque ne maniait plus la guillotine et autres condamnations à mort, et c'était une bonne chose. Néanmoins ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser condamner à perpétuité !

Oscar ne participait pratiquement pas à l'interrogatoire, mis à part les questions usuelles du début concernant son identité, elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Elle se tenait assise, face à lui, les yeux fixés sur les différentes pages du dossier qu'elle examinait attentivement, de temps en temps, elle le fixait du regard, attentive à certaines de ses réponses.

Il avait tenté de lui rendre son attention, mais elle avait froncé les sourcils. Ça l'avait fait légèrement sourire, se disant que le fier Colonel de Jarjayes n'aurait pas renié ce regard. Elle avait surpris ce sourire et ses yeux lançaient désormais des éclairs. Cela le fit revenir sur terre, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de jouer au séducteur, surtout avec elle, il s'avait que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Il baissa la tête, l'air contrit, et reprit du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa défense.

Il signa le procès-verbal de son interrogatoire et se laissa guider vers la cellule où il passerait très certainement la nuit. Au moins il était à des années-lumière de l'inconfort d'une cellule de la Bastille, c'était déjà ça.

Le lendemain, l'interrogatoire reprit de plus belle. Il était assisté d'un avocat commis d'office, quelle ironie du sort, c'était lui d'habitude qui se retrouvait dans cette situation. On lui reposa une bonne partie des questions de la veille, très certainement afin de vérifier qu'il répondait bien la même chose. On lui tendit des pièges, qu'il déjoua avec facilité, puisqu'il disait la vérité. Il connaissait Stéphanie Delcourt, il n'était pas son amant, elle l'avait convoqué pour l'une des affaires sur laquelle ils travaillaient tous les deux, en dehors de toute procédure, et il avait découvert son cadavre, arrivant à peine quelques minutes avant les forces de l'ordre et réussissant par miracle à s'enfuir.

Sa fuite n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait retrouvé. Entendre sa voix et la découvrir avait été un moment incroyable. Il avait retrouvé la mémoire de leur ancienne vie en un clin d'œil et en avait presque eu le vertige. S'il exceptait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout réagit face à lui, c'était un moment irréel. Comment avait-il pu vivre si longtemps sans réaliser qu'elle manquait à sa vie ? Et comment lui faire retrouver la mémoire à elle aussi ?

Et d'ailleurs que signifiait donc tout cela ? Que les vies antérieures existaient ? Qu'ils avaient été choisi pour revenir vivre sur terre ? Il se souvint de ses derniers instants, du désespoir brut d'Oscar lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il vivait son dernier souffle. La douleur de sa blessure était moindre s'il devait la comparer à la douleur de l'abandonner alors qu'elle était au comble du malheur.

Il se concentra sur le présent, il était persuadé qu'il réussirait à la convaincre de son innocence. Oscar était une championne de la justice, elle saurait faire la différence.

Il la couvait de l'œil aussi discrètement que possible. Elle avait repris la même posture que la veille, lisant le dossier attentivement et ne participant à l'interrogatoire que par sa présence. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. Il savait qu'au contraire, elle n'attendait qu'une faille dans ses réponses pour attaquer. Mais de faille, elle ne trouva point, elle était donc condamnée au silence et à la lecture du dossier. Elle l'avait déjà repris trois fois aujourd'hui. A chaque fois qu'elle en touchait la fin, elle reprenait les feuillets depuis le début, un par un, méthodiquement. Et elle réagissait invariablement aux mêmes endroits, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, comme intriguée. Oh personne n'aurait pu le remarquer tant c'était maîtrisé. Mais lui, lui il la connaissait par cœur, jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme et elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Lorsque le procureur lui demanda enfin s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter, il déclara qu'il était innocent. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et le répéta avec fermeté. « Je suis innocent ! ». Elle soutint son regard, à nouveau happée par la profondeur du vert qui ne semblait exister que pour elle dans cette vie. A nouveau remuée et touchée en plein cœur par cet inconnu qu'elle ne connaissait nullement.

L'agent de service le menotta à nouveau et le sorti pour le reconduire vers sa cellule. Elle se retrouva seule avec Alain, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise.

« Ils disent tous ça hein Léa ? » lui dit-il amusé.

Elle sembla enfin sortir de sa transe et le regarda, « Oui c'est vrai, ils le disent tous. Mais vois-tu, celui-ci est le premier que j'ai envie de croire. » 


	3. Chapter 3

Alain la regarda, stupéfait. « Tu plaisantes ? Ne me dis pas que tu as succombé à son charme ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué son petit manège avec toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils « Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu crois vraiment que je me rabaisserais à ça ? » Elle était furieuse, de quel droit osait-il douter de son intégrité ? « As-tu seulement lu le dossier ? » le challengea-t-elle en lui agitant la liasse de feuillets sous le nez.

« Pour sûr que je l'ai lu, j'ai rarement vu autant de preuves d'ailleurs, les carottes sont cuites pour lui ! »

« Mais justement ! ! Ça ne t'interpelle pas cette montagne de preuves ? Ça fait à peine trois jours que l'enquête est lancée et on a un dossier aussi complet que certaines enquêtes qui durent trois ans ! »

« On a à faire à un amateur que veux-tu … crime passionnel sans nulle doute, le gars a pété les plombs et rien n'était prévu, quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il a paniqué et voilà, d'où ta montagne de preuves. »

« Tu vois souvent des voisins qui témoignent spontanément sans même avoir besoin de lancer une enquête de voisinage toi ? » insista-t-elle encore.

« L'affaire a eu un retentissement national, ça me semble plausible. » Il ne lâchait pas le morceau mais il avait suivi l'exemple de sa supérieure, il reprit le dossier pour le relire. Effectivement le nombre de feuillets contenus dans le dossier au bout de trois jours était impressionnant. La précision des preuves ainsi que leur nombre dépassaient l'entendement. Se pourrait-il que ce gars ait été piégé ?

« Je suppose que tu vas te lancer dans une contre-enquête pas très catholique ? » soupira-t-il.

« Tu me connais décidemment par cœur » lui sourit-elle. « Allez hop, en voiture ! »

« Eh bien entendu, et comme d'habitude, je me retrouve embrigadé là-dedans et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire » bougonna-t-il dans son dos.

« Faux, tu me suis parce que tu le veux bien, tu n'y es pas obligé. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je te suis parce que je te connais par cœur, tu vas encore te fourrer dans un merdier pas possible et il faudra bien que quelqu'un t'en sorte » râla-t-il.

Elle eut ce petit rire qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise tant il lui faisait de l'effet. Ils se connaissaient depuis les bancs de l'école nationale supérieure de police il y a presque dix ans maintenant. Il s'était contenté d'obtenir son grade de capitaine de police tandis qu'elle avait bifurqué vers l'école des commissaires, ses aptitudes ayant été détectées rapidement par les officiers instructeurs. Evidemment, elle sortait tout droit de la fac de droit, les cours de droit pénal et autre n'avaient été qu'une formalité pour elle. Les épreuves physiques n'avaient pas d'effet sur elle, elle les surmontait les unes après les autres avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle lui avait vaguement dit avoir suivi un camp d'entrainement avant d'arriver à l'école de Cannes-Ecluse.

Il avait pris un peu de galon durant les deux années durant lesquelles elle faisait son apprentissage pour devenir commissaire et lorsqu'elle fut diplômée il l'avait retrouvée à la tête du commissariat où il travaillait.

Une belle complicité s'était nouée entre eux, il n'avait jamais eu d'amitié avec une femme avant, une réelle amitié s'entend. Généralement, il faisait ami-ami avec les femmes dans le seul but de les mettre dans son lit. Oh il avait bien tenté de la séduire au début, totalement sous son charme. Mais la relation qui s'était développée entre eux, basée sur une confiance et un respect mutuel lui allait mieux. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne possédait pas les attitudes et réactions typiquement féminines qui l'agaçaient tant. Elle aimait le foot, elle avait une sacrée descente, elle jurait comme un charretier …

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer qu'il arrivait encore quelques rares moments où il réalisait qu'il était charmé. Elle avait cette beauté tranquille des femmes qui n'en ont pas conscience. Elle était brillante mais discrète. Il savait qu'un lourd secret marquait son passé, elle n'avait jamais accepté de lui en dire quoique ce soit. Tout au moins avait-il appris, à la faveur d'une soirée arrosée, qu'elle était définitivement fâchée avec son père.

Elle avait même gagné l'amitié de sa sœur, et ça, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde tant Diane était timide. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochées lorsque Diane allait au plus mal. Elle s'était retrouvée menacée par son ex petit-ami qui avait réalisé des photos compromettantes d'elle lorsqu'elle dormait. Dès qu'elle l'avait appris, Léa avait déboulé chez ce petit salopard en défonçant la porte et en explosant son téléphone portable contre un mur et passant son ordinateur par la fenêtre une fois qu'elle l'avait vu supprimer les données stockées en ligne. Elle l'avait défier de porter plainte.

Connaissant les colères de Léa, le mec s'était probablement fait dessus ce jour-là. L'essentiel était que Diane n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler et qu'aucune photo n'avait fuité. Il en avait voulu à sa sœur de ne rien lui avoir dit, il lui aurait bien explosé la tronche à ce petit connard. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant à Léa d'avoir géré le problème. Léa et elle étaient très proches, il suspectait d'ailleurs sa sœur d'en connaitre un peu plus sur son passé mais respectait sa décision de ne rien lui dire. Ça viendrait peut-être un jour.

« Bon tu viens ou pas ? » s'impatienta-t-elle devant son immobilisme.

« J'arrive Madame la Marquise» ironisa-t-il esquissant une révérence. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il savait à quel point cela l'agaçait prodigieusement quand il faisait ça. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi. Et ne le saurait probablement jamais d'ailleurs.

Ils se rendirent chez l'une des voisines de la juge assassinée. Léa flaira le loup rapidement quand elle remarqua à quel point celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Elle posa plusieurs questions avec hargne et persévérance. Quelque chose était définitivement louche ici. Elle se promit d'examiner son témoignage de plus près.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent vers le commissariat, elle reçut un appel téléphonique de la police criminelle, l'informant des résultats d'une analyse ADN qu'elle avait demandée en urgence une semaine plus tôt. Celle-ci concernait une affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient en parallèle.

Elle eut soudain une fulgurance et poussa un cri, surprenant tellement Alain qu'il faillit faire une embardée avec la voiture tandis qu'elle se retournait vers la banquette arrière pour récupérer le dossier de Grandier.

« Bon sang va falloir te calmer avec tes pulsions hein ! » grogna-t-il.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas, feuilletant avec rapidité le dossier avant d'en extraire une fiche avec un cri triomphal. « Ah ! je le savais ! »

« Tu savais quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en restant les yeux sur l'embouteillage qui s'étirait devant eux, terriblement tenté de sortir le gyrophare pour tous les dépasser.

« Tu as déjà vu des analyses ADN qui sortent si tôt toi ? » lui dit-elle, lui collant la feuille sous le nez.

« Bordel Léa ! » fit-il en dégageant la page de son champs de vision d'un coup de main.

« Moins de vingt-quatre heures, tu réalises ? Elle est bidon cette analyse ! ». 


	4. Chapter 4

A son arrivée elle se rendit vers les cellules afin de faire sortir l'accusé et de le faire conduire en salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fois elle ne resterait pas silencieuse.

André fut ravi de la voir arriver dans sa cellule et l'accueillit bien malgré lui, d'un sourire éblouissant. « Suivez-moi » furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. Et comment, qu'il allait la suivre, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

A sa grande surprise ils ne se retrouvèrent que tous les deux dans la salle d'interrogatoire, ce qui était parfaitement hors procédure.

« Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interroger en dehors de la procédure qui exige la présence de mon avocat ? » la testa-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils, sévère. Elle penchait la tête sans en avoir conscience, une nouvelle fois fascinée par son regard d'émeraude.

« A vrai dire il ne s'agit pas d'un réel interrogatoire. » finit-elle par lui dire. « Du moins pas dans le sens où on l'entend habituellement. D'ailleurs tant qu'à parler de procédure, autant vous le dire tout de suite, nous ne sommes pas non plus enregistrés. »

Il haussa un sourcil. Que lui préparait-elle ?

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Maître Grandier, » commença-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Mais bon sang pourquoi lui souriait-il ainsi ? Son sourire était tout aussi captivant que son regard.

« Je suis tout ouïe Mademoiselle, » osa-t-il.

Ouh elle n'avait pas apprécié, elle avait le même caractère qu'avant. Le regard était devenu froid, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est commissaire en ce qui vous concerne, » l'apostropha-t-elle, martiale, d'une voix digne du Colonel qu'elle était … enfin qu'elle avait été. Cette voix n'avait aucun effet sur lui, mais il se garda bien de le lui montrer et encore moins de lui dire.

« Bien. Je vais mettre les choses au clair. Je pense que vous êtes la victime d'un coup monté, je vais donc avoir besoin d'un accès à vos dossiers afin de chercher qui pourrait vous en vouloir à ce point. »

Il la regarda, surpris. Surpris, mais ravi qu'elle ait pris son parti aussi rapidement.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont tous sous scellés pour les besoins de l'enquête, vous y aurez accès bien simplement non ? » répondit-il comme lui lançant un défi.

« Me prendriez-vous pour une débutante Monsieur Grandier ? » répondit-elle, relevant son défi.

Il se retint de la reprendre comme elle l'avait fait en lui faisant remarquer que son titre était « Maître » et pas « Monsieur » mais il s'abstint, il tenait trop à l'avoir de son côté.

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que finalement cette entrevue n'est pas enregistrée et que vous ne faites pas vous aussi partie de ce groupe qui cherche à me nuire ? »

Il n'y croyait pas une seconde, pas elle, jamais, elle était bien trop droite. Mais il voulait savoir comment elle réagirait.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle eut un très léger sursaut, encore une fois il se dit qu'il devait être le seul capable de le remarquer tant sa maîtrise d'elle-même était forte.

Elle soutint son regard, comme lorsqu'il avait terminé le dernier interrogatoire en date. Au moment où il lui avait juré son innocence. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. « Je vous demande de me croire, je suis persuadée que vous êtes victime d'une manipulation et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour le prouver. »

Il mourait d'envie de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser. Seigneur qu'il en avait envie, que ses baisers, qui avaient été bien trop rares dans leur ancienne vie, lui manquaient. Et sa main sur la sienne … ce simple contact électrisait son corps entier. S'en rendait-elle compte ?

Il ôta lui-même sa main, ayant peur de ce que ce contact prolongé pourrait déclencher en lui.

« Je vous fais confiance, Commissaire. » A nouveau il sondait son âme avec ses yeux. Bon sang mais que lui arrivait-il ? Cet homme qu'elle n'avait rencontré que quelques jours auparavant la troublait plus que jamais.

« J'ai … j'ai eu le temps de cacher une clé USB avec mes dossiers dans la boite aux lettres de mon voisin avant de partir, il est en déplacement professionnel pour plusieurs mois à l'étranger, je suis sûr que personne n'ouvrira sa boite avant des mois. »

Léa reçut cette information comme un précieux Graal, il lui faisait confiance ! Son sourire la faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se reprenne. Bon sang qui était cet homme et comment pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où pouvait venir l'emprise qu'il semblait avoir sur elle.

« Des ennemis connus ? » demanda-t-elle dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre le contrôle.

« Je travaillais sur une affaire compliquée avec Stéphanie Delcourt. Elle était sur la piste d'un scandale qui pourrait mettre à jour un système de corruption assez haut placé. »

Léa le regardait, dubitative. La corruption était malheureusement monnaie courante de nos jours. Le pouvoir montait à la tête très facilement. Cela pouvait-il justifier une telle machination à son encontre ?

« Ca me parait léger … » commença-t-elle.

« Et si je vous disais que ça remonte jusqu'au ministre ? »

Elle tiqua immédiatement, piquée au vif. « Quel ministre ? »

« Le Garde des Sceaux, » Léa écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce nom soit prononcé.

« Votre clé USB contient des preuves ? »

« Stéphanie me l'avait fait envoyer la veille de son assassinat, »

« Il faut donc impérativement que je la retrouve. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle en ressenti comme une décharge électrique, un picotement léger et un bien être incroyable. Une douce chaleur semblait se propager dans son corps.

« Je vous fais entièrement confiance » répéta-t-il. Bon sang mais pourquoi son corps réagissait à cet homme ? C'était un magicien ou quoi ? Elle se targuait de reconnaitre les séducteurs de pacotille à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle savait les remettre à leur place. Mais celui-ci la séduisait sans le moindre effort. Son corps semblait le reconnaitre alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie. Cette sensation était extrêmement dérangeante.

« J'ai besoin d'un échantillon de votre ADN, celui qui figure au dossier ne me semble pas correct. »

« Personne ne m'a demandé le moindre échantillon commissaire, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu comparer quoique ce soit. »

« Peut-être ont-ils fait des prélèvements chez vous ? »

« Ah peut-être en effet. » concéda-t-il.

« Etiez-vous … » Mais bon sang pourquoi être gênée ? Cette situation dépassait l'entendement, elle était dans une enquête, elle était professionnelle mais d'où se comportait-elle comme une midinette ? Elle s'agaçait elle-même, au plus haut point !

« Etiez-vous intime avec Stéphanie Delcourt ? Le rapport d'autopsie mentionne un rapport sexuel juste avant la mort, et c'est votre ADN qui semble avoir été retrouvé. »

« C'est faux, je vous le jure, jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre femme, » à nouveau elle se retrouvait prisonnière de son regard. Cet homme la troublait au-delà de la raison, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce, et vite !

« J'en prends bonne note » dit-elle en se levant précipitamment et en interpelant un agent pour le faire reconduire en cellule.

« Et votre échantillon ADN ? » demanda-t-il, parfaitement conscient du trouble qu'il semait en elle.

Elle sortit une pochette de sa poche. Celle-ci contenait le kit de prélèvement qu'il utilisa précautionneusement puis lui rendit avec un sourire ravageur.

« Vous êtes bien souriant pour quelqu'un qui est accusé de meurtre, » le gronda-t-elle.

« Je suis innocent et vous êtes de mon côté, pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je ? » lui répondit-il tranquillement, mais comme une caresse.

Elle en resta sans voix. L'agent arrivait enfin avec les menottes et le reconduisit en cellule comme elle l'avait demandé.

« Je t'ai rarement vu sortir d'un interrogatoire dans un tel état, »fit une voix derrière elle, accusatrice. 


	5. Chapter 5

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, » il lui fallait stopper cette conversation immédiatement, elle le connaissait, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, mais il resterait professionnel et ne la questionnerait pas devant des collègues, elle était tranquille tant qu'elle ne serait pas seule en sa présence.

Alain avait cette sale habitude de se prendre pour son grand-frère et de s'amuser à effrayer tous les hommes qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle. Mais là, c'était différent, il la connaissait et il savait que quelque chose se tramait.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement sous prétexte d'envoyer le prélèvement à un laboratoire indépendant. Elle travaillait avec eux en toute confiance depuis des années lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires compliquées pour lesquelles elle avait besoin d'un résultat rapide. Elle savait que leur résultat tiendrait la route.

Elle fila ensuite vers sa voiture pour se rendre à l'adresse d'André Grandier. Elle devait mettre la main sur cette clé USB avant tout le monde sans quoi elle pourrait perdre une preuve capitale. Au fond d'elle-même, cette histoire de corruption l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Se pourrait-il qu'il y soit mêlé lui aussi ? Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles directes de son père depuis la dispute qui avait provoqué son départ définitif de la maison familiale mais elle suivait les informations dans les médias, il était inévitable qu'elle apprenne sa récente promotion. Cela ne lui faciliterait clairement pas les choses professionnellement parlant mais à date, elle n'avait rien eu à subir. Le fait qu'elle fasse cavalier seul sur l'enquête Grandier pourrait lui remonter aux oreilles et lui faire grand tort.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle se demanda ce que cet homme avait de spécial pour avoir autant captivé son attention et obtenu son appui. Il était certes très bel homme, elle avait l'honnêteté de le reconnaitre. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cédé aux canons de l'amour aussi facilement. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'amour ? Mais ça n'allait pas bien chez elle ? Elle ne le connaissait que de la veille, et c'était le suspect numéro un d'un meurtre !

Elle sortit de ses réflexions lorsque son GPS lui signala qu'elle était arrivée à destination. L'appartement de Grandier était bien évidemment sous scellés, mais personne n'avait jugé bon de surveiller les boites à lettres autour de la sienne. Elle trouva rapidement celle de son voisin, des publicités en dépassaient, signalant clairement l'absence prolongée.

Elle observa discrètement les alentours et constatant que personne n'était présent et qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance, força la frêle serrure et eut un cri de joie en apercevant la clé. Elle avait néanmoins pris la précaution de tout manipuler avec des gants et récupéra la précieuse preuve qui pourrait s'avérer capitale, puis referma la boite mine de rien, l'observant sous toutes les coutures avant de conclure que rien ne permettrait de voir qu'elle venait d'être forcée.

Elle reprit ensuite le chemin du commissariat, Alain et elle travaillaient sur une autre enquête qui les occupait depuis fort longtemps. Une affaire qui durait depuis deux ans et pour laquelle Léa voulait absolument arriver à une arrestation. Ils avaient travaillé sans relâche afin de traquer un grand ponte du milieu, spécialiste des braquages de convois de fonds avec violence. Il leur échappait depuis des années maintenant et s'amusait à envoyer des petits mots à Léa sur qui il semblait faire une fixette. Fixette qui la dégoutait au plus haut point et qui inquiétait particulièrement Alain tant l'individu était dangereux et pervers.

Ils sentaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire une découverte importante et ils redoublaient d'effort depuis quelques semaines. L'affaire Grandier leur était tombée dessus un peu par hasard et leur avait permis de quelque peu se changer les idées, mais désormais, en attendant les résultats de leurs investigations, ils revenaient à leur enquête principale.

Léa était en train de relire ces foutus billets qu'il lui laissait invariablement sur chaque scène de crime depuis qu'elle était en charge de l'enquête. Cet homme était un vrai pervers, mais il se sentait tellement supérieur qu'il était capable d'y avoir semé des indices. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces femmes que l'on pouvait facilement effrayer, mais cet homme lui collait la chair de poule. Elle savait que si par malheur elle le croisait un jour, elle ne saurait dire à l'avance comment elle pourrait réagir.

« Boss ! Borelli a été aperçu à Argenteuil !, on a des caméras de surveillance qui l'ont filmé dans un centre commercial ! » lui annonça l'un de ses gardiens de la paix.

« On décolle ! » ordonna-t-elle, suivi par Alain. Ah ! les choses allaient peut-être enfin avancer !

En fait, les choses avancèrent tellement que l'arrestation tant attendue eut enfin lieu et ils refirent le chemin inverse vers le commissariat, chargés d'un prévenu à l'arrière du véhicule. Alain conduisait le plus vite possible, parfaitement conscient du malaise de Léa. Borelli ne la quittait pas du regard.

Elle était au bord de la nausée, bon sang que ce type était dérangeant ! A des années-lumière de Grandier. Elle se souvenait avoir été agacée la veille par son regard insistant. Mais à aucun moment n'avait-il eut cette perversion, cette menace, cette folie dans son regard. Elle en fut heureusement bien vite libérée car ils arrivèrent au poste de police et Alain se chargea de lui avec diligence.

Léa regagna rapidement son bureau et mis son ordinateur en route afin d'étudier la clé USB qu'elle avait récupérée plus tôt. Le regard émeraude envahit aussitôt son esprit. Mais là où le dégoût lui soulevait le cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Borelli, là, c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. Elle se trouvait en paix, sereine. A nouveau elle s'étonna à la fois de la comparaison que son esprit lui imposait, mais également de penser si souvent à cet homme. C'était comme si ses émotions prenaient le pas sur son intellect. Et ça, il était hors de question de le laisser arriver, elle avait toujours agi en réfléchissant. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était laissée envahir par les émotions … elle avait coupé les ponts avec son père.

Elle se concentra ensuite sur l'étude des documents contenus dans la clé. Des comptes bancaires, des lignes et des lignes de chiffres … pfff tout ce qu'elle détestait … Grandier saurait lui dire où chercher. Elle releva la tête vers l'horloge et se dit que le dernier interrogatoire de sa garde à vue n'allait plus tarder. Et qu'il allait coïncider avec le premier de Borelli. L'idée même de croiser ce dernier la répugnait. Elle se ressaisit et se leva pour se diriger vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Allez ma fille, haut les cœurs !

Elle arriva dans le couloir au moment où Borelli y faisait son entrée, menottes aux mains, Dieu qu'il était répugnant avec son regard de fou qui la dévorait du regard. Il parlait rarement, mais son regard luisait de la folie malsaine dans laquelle il baignait. Elle devait passer devant lui pour regagner la salle de Grandier, et il avait été laissé menotté à un radiateur du couloir, en attendant que l'on prépare la sienne. Oh ses hommes allaient entendre parler du pays tiens ! Depuis quand faisait-on monter un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire avant même qu'elles ne soient prêtes ?

« Bonjour blonde de mon cœur, » susurra-t-il lorsqu'elle le dépassa. « Pas la peine de filer ma belle, toi et moi on sait très bien qu'on se retrouvera un jour seuls tous les deux, et que je te ferai tout ce que je t'ai écrit. Dans l'ordre, puis dans le désordre. »

Léa se força à continuer sa marche la tête haute, le dos droit et entra immédiatement dans la salle où Grandier se trouvait sans même toquer ou s'annoncer. Bon sang ce malade avait le don de lui faire courir la chair de poule de la plus répugnante des façons. Elle se s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle venait de poser ses mains, poings serrés, sur la table d'interrogatoire.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda une voix tendre et inquiète.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise pour se trouver face à face avec un Maître Grandier qui lui sonda l'âme du regard.

Elle inspira à fond. « Sale journée pour moi » répondit-il simplement. « Bon, à nous ! »

Il sourit devant son changement d'attitude. Ah sa chère Oscar, décidemment elle ne changerait jamais, elle n'admettrait jamais de montrer ses faiblesses.

« J'ai votre clé USB » lui annonça-t-elle. Elle en fut récompensée par un sourire éblouissant. Comme cet homme était beau … il … Oh ! Eh puis quoi encore ? Ça suffisait maintenant ! Alors d'accord, elle était persuadée de son innocence, mais ça restait un suspect, un client quoi ! Et elle avait pour règle d'or de ne jamais, JAMAIS, s'impliquer personnellement avec des hommes qui travaillaient avec elle, suspects, magistrats ou policiers. Mais vu qu'il était innocent …. Lui souffla insidieusement son cerveau … il ne sera bientôt plus suspect … Rhaaa ! Mais c'est un avocat donc potentiellement elle pourrait le recroiser dans les couloirs du commissariat ! Là ! Pas touche !

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien commissaire ? » insista une voix à la limite de l'amusement.

Elle releva la tête, bon sang depuis combien de temps luttait-elle intérieurement devant lui ? Elle était mortifiée et il le remarqua immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas changé, il savait toujours lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Donc même dans cette vie, elle était séduite, c'était parfait. Non, en fait, c'était simplement logique. Il savait que son dossier était entre ses mains à elle, c'était donc une question de jours, voire d'heures, avant qu'il ne soit libéré.

« Où dois-je chercher ? » lui demanda-t-elle enfin, refusant de répondre à sa question. Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens ! se dit-elle in petto.

« Puis-je présenter cette clé comme preuve de mon innocence moi-même ? » proposa-t-il.

« J'aimerais pouvoir le constater la première et ensuite copier votre clé et verser la copie au dossier » contra-t-elle.

Intraitable, comme avant. « Les relevés que vous voyez sont des comptes off-shores basés à la fois aux Bahamas et sur l'île de Jersey. » Elle notait tout sur un carnet consciencieusement. Oh comme il aurait aimé qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui !

« Vous verrez que les noms des propriétaires sont codés. Mais Stéphanie avait réussi à les craquer tous les uns après les autres. Et celui de Gibois y figure en belle position. On peut voir tous les mouvements d'argent, pour des sommes quelques fois phénoménales. ».

« Uhm uhm, d'accord, je note tout cela et je vais faire procéder à des vérifications. » elle stoppa, hésitante. « D'autres noms bien placés ? »

Cela l'amusa, « Vous avez le Garde des Sceaux c'est déjà joli sur votre tableau de chasse non ? »

« Je ne m'amuse pas Maître Grandier, j'enquête, et accessoirement je vais vous éviter perpet' je vous rappelle ! » gronda-t-elle, sèchement.

Son ton l'étonna, généralement lorsqu'elle réagissait ainsi, il s'agissait d'une affaire personnelle. Il se promit de creuser le sujet dès qu'il serait sorti de ce mauvais pas.

« Excusez-moi, je vous prie, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère », lui dit-il sincèrement contrit.

« Je vous conseille de vous garder ça pour fêter votre libération »

Ouep, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Il se remit donc sagement à lui décrypter les informations de la clé puis ils convinrent tous les deux de la marche à suivre.

Léa était rassurée de constater que tous les noms étaient finalement décodés et qu'aucun ne pouvait remonter jusqu'à son père. Elle remarqua que le dernier nom comportait un versement extrêmement récent. Un seul versement d'ailleurs, daté du jour du meurtre de la juge. Intéressant … Il ne s'agissait pas du nom d'une personnalité ou d'un ponte du CAC40 comme elle avait pu le constater sur les autres comptes. Et pourtant quelque chose la chiffonnait … ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Connaissez-vous le dernier nom ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Montrez-moi ça ? » Il s'approcha d'elle pour se pencher plus en avant vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Léa se surprit à respirer son parfum. Il était en garde à vue soit, mais il sentait divinement bon. La légère odeur de violette de son voisin de table lui tournait les sens.

Voisin ? Bon sang !

« C'est la voisine de Stéphanie Delcourt ! Celle qui a fait un témoignage de voisinage spontané ! Je savais bien que ça n'avait rien de normal ! ». Elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle rayonnait de joie d'avoir enfin du concret. Il eut un sourire qui illumina sa journée. Il lui avait fait confiance et elle avait trouvé le moyen de le faire libérer, tout irait bien maintenant. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, elle était chaude et lui réchauffa jusqu'au cœur.

Cet homme avait un pouvoir quasi magnétique sur elle. Seigneur, se pourrait-il que … ? Mais oui, elle mourait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse, là, au milieu d'une salle d'interrogatoire, avec des dizaines de collègues qui pouvaient entrer d'une seconde à l'autre, en plein milieu d'une journée de travail, d'une façon scandaleusement non-professionnelle. Elle se demandait même si son visage n'était pas en train de se rapprocher du sien tant elle se sentait attirée par lui.

Elle ferma les yeux et se ressaisit. Elle était ridicule, RI-DI-CULE ! Elle se leva et s'écarta autant que possible de lui. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, secrètement ravi du désir qu'il reconnaissait, et qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Elle lui servit la première excuse possible pour s'éclipser et il ne la revit plus avant l'audition auprès du juge. 


	6. Chapter 6

L'audition pour signifier sa mise en examen fut mouvementée. A la grande surprise de son avocat et du juge d'instruction, Léa pris la parole et apporta preuve après preuve de son innocence, au fil des pages du dossier qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Elle faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'un commissaire est censé faire dans ce genre d'affaire.

Devant la déferlante, le juge d'instruction n'eut d'autre choix que de lever la garde à vue et le déclarer lavé de tout soupçon. André s'était tenu tranquille, les yeux fixés sur elle, fier, rassuré, amoureux. A aucun moment cependant elle n'accepta de croiser son regard. Elle avait été bouleversée par leur dernier tête à tête et tentait de sauver le peu qu'il lui restait de son professionnalisme.

A sa sortie du commissariat, une myriade de reporters l'attendait, si bien qu'il eut du mal à se frayer un chemin vers la voiture d'Alain qui avait été désigné pour le reconduire vers son appartement. Visiblement un journaliste avait eu vent de la nouvelle et prévenu l'ensemble de la profession.

André avait espéré pouvoir la retrouver et la remercier personnellement, mais n'en eut pas la moindre opportunité. Elle avait filé à la première occasion, tout juste avait-il pu apercevoir ses joues rosies par la passion avec laquelle elle avait défendu son dossier.

Satisfaite de la tournure des événements, Léa retourna à son bureau afin de se remettre à l'étude du dossier Borelli Elle avait réussi à l'éviter avec la complicité d'Alain ces derniers jours, ce qui lui avait permis de se concentrer sur la défense d'André Grandier. Mais maintenant que ce dernier avait été libéré, elle s'interrogeait sur ses motivations. Etait-elle lâche et avait-elle voulu s'écarter de la perversité de ce malade ? Ou est-ce que les allusions d'Alain concernant son intérêt pour Grandier étaient fondées ?

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était charmant, terriblement séduisant même … sa voix la troublait, de la plus délicieuse des façons, provoquant invariablement des frissons qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour redescendre le long de ses bras. Lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle, elle perdait toute contenance, comme hypnotisée. Et tellement d'autres petits détails qui lui faisaient dire qu'Alain avait certainement vu clair dans son jeu comme il le lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois alors qu'elle-même n'avait rien vu venir.

Comment avait-elle pu tomber sous son charme aussi rapidement ? Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'histoire sérieuse ? Elle n'avait jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied. Elle n'avait pas non plus collectionné les histoires, mais avait décidé après une énième déception de ne plus chercher l'homme de sa vie. S'il devait arriver, il arriverait. Est-ce que cet André Grandier pourrait être cette personne ? Aussi ridicule que cela puisse sembler, son cœur aurait-il pu reconnaître son âme sœur tandis que son cerveau se refusait à cette perspective ?

Elle secoua la tête, désabusée, non mais il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ! Depuis quand avait-elle ce genre de pensées digne d'une midinette ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et elle se demandait s'il pourrait être l'homme de sa vie ?

« Ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ma fille ! » se réprimanda-t-elle à haute voix.

« Content de voir que tu t'en rends enfin compte, depuis le temps que je le dis ! » fit la voix moqueuse d'Alain. « Alors tu as avancé ou tu as passé ton temps à penser à ton beau brun ? »

Non mais ! Il la provoquait là, elle ne rêvait pas ? Bon … elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais il était bien évidemment hors de question de l'admettre. Mais au fait, il était déjà de retour ? Mais depuis combien de temps rêvassait-elle à son bureau ?

« Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui t'es empressé de le raccompagner chez lui » contra-t-elle.

« Oh toutes mes excuses, tu aurais préféré le faire toi-même peut-être? », croyait-elle gagner la partie aussi simplement ?

Bon sang … il la connaissait définitivement trop bien à son goût… « Tu m'emmerdes avec tes allusions ! » claqua-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse.

Aïe, il était allé trop loin. Sa réaction auprès de ce Grandier l'intriguait au plus haut point car jamais dans les dix années où il était resté à ses côtés, ne l'avait-il vue réagir ainsi face à un homme et surtout pas aussi rapidement.

Le bip du téléphone portable de la commissaire le tira d'affaire, l'air furibond tomba lorsqu'elle concentra son regard sur le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose. Ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas à Alain et lui laissa peu de doute sur la nature du sms. Il ne put s'empêcher de la moquer à nouveau.

« Je t'en prie »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas. « Hein ? »

« C'est moi qui lui ait donné ton numéro de téléphone portable, donc, je t'en prie » aïe aïe aïe elle allait finir par lui en coller une, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Tu as quoi ?! » ouep, il était définitivement temps de quitter le bureau de la commissaire.

« Il m'a demandé ton numéro et je lui ai donné, mais le professionnel, quand même, je sais me tenir ! Et je trouve extrêmement intéressant d'avoir deviné qui a pu t'envoyer un message rien qu'à ta réaction quand tu l'as lu je te signale ».

La colère abandonna son visage. Elle se leva vers lui et verrouilla la porte de son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de particulier ma réaction ? » lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, curieuse, les bras croisés. Sa posture aurait pu sembler totalement fermée à tous les spécialistes du comportement et de la communication silencieuse, mais Alain savait qu'au contraire, chez elle, cela montrait une concentration extrême et l'envie de savoir.

Devait-il être franc ? Après tout, elle avait fermé la porte, ce qu'il interpréta comme une intention d'avoir une conversation de l'ordre de la sphère privée.

« Tu veux que je te dise ma belle ? Tu es totalement accro, tellement accro en si peu de temps que s'en est inquiétant d'ailleurs », autant y aller franco.

Elle le fixa sans mot dire. Comme si les mots, provocateurs, qu'il venait de prononcer, pénétraient chaque pores de son être afin d'en absorber toute l'essence.

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.a

« Comment je sais que tu es accro ? ». Elle hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, il te trouble, c'est très clair, les autres n'ont jamais réussi à autant capter ton attention que lui. Et pourtant, il n'a pas fait grand-chose mis à part ces regards qu'il te lance régulièrement. Il est doué le cochon ! » Mince, ce n'était pas censé être dit ça, juste pensé !

A nouveau elle rougit, se souvenant effectivement de l'intensité des regards qu'il pouvait lui donner.

« Là tu vois ! » jubila Alain, « rien que d'en parler, tu te mets à rougir, je ne connais aucun homme qui ait réussi cet exploit avant lui ! »

« Je trouve ça incroyablement inquiétant à vrai dire », finit-elle par admettre.

« Il fallait bien que cela t'arrive un jour. Ah ah je lui souhaite bien du courage ! » se moqua-t-il afin de détendre la teneur de la discussion.

« Pff tu es d'un pénible quand tu t'y mets ! Mais je fais quoi moi dans l'histoire ? »

Ah ouais … à ce point-là ? Si elle en était au point de lui demander quoi faire c'est que c'était vraiment du sérieux.

« Commence par répondre à son message, ça fait 10 bonnes minutes qu'il l'a envoyé maintenant. » conseilla-t-il.

« Il me remerciait, que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? » bougonna-t-elle.

« Quand même … il ne faut pas que je lui réponde à ta place non ? » dit-t-il, la connaissant, elle allait être piquée au vif et répondre toute seule. Il lui fallait juste doser la provocation sinon c'est Grandier qui allait faire les frais de sa colère.

« Non ça va aller, » dit-elle, l'air pincé.

« Je peux disposer Madame la Marquise ? » allez, une dernière pour la route, ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

Le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança valait toutes les réponses du monde, il fila donc non sans entendre un « merci Alain » timide, mais sincère.

Elle se retrouva donc seule, téléphone dans les mains, à relire le message encore et encore. « Merci pour votre confiance et votre professionnalisme, je vous dois la liberté. André ».  
Que diable pouvait-elle lui répondre ? « De rien » ?, « A charge de revanche » ?, « Je suis folle de vous, c'est où vous voulez quand vous voulez » ? Elle pouffa de rire à sa dernière idée.

Elle opta finalement pour ne pas lui répondre immédiatement. Elle posa son téléphone, face contre le bureau afin de ne pas être distraite, puis repris à contre cœur le dossier Borelli. Elle devait s'assurer qu'aucune faute n'avait été faite durant son arrestation car il allait très certainement être assisté d'un ténor du barreau. Ce dernier, à la vue des nombreuses preuves accumulées contre son client, allait sans nul doute chercher le moindre vice de procédure afin de tout faire annuler. 


	7. Chapter 7

En rentrant chez elle le soir, elle relut le fameux sms. Il était vraiment impoli de ne pas y répondre n'est-ce pas ? Elle opta donc pour un laconique « je vous remercie pour votre message, mais je n'ai fait que mon travail. Léa » et s'empressa d'appuyer sur la touche « envoi » avant de changer d'avis. Elle mit le téléphone dans son sac à main afin de ne pas être tentée de surveiller une éventuelle réponse puis fila prendre une douche avant de se coucher, fatiguée par une journée bien chargée.

Le lendemain, elle se prépara mentalement à une audition avec Borelli. Elle avait clairement l'intention de garder le nez dans le dossier à tout relire comme c'était son habitude, elle ne répondrait pas aux provocations qui viendraient certainement. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Et des « le merveilleux commissaire de Bellenay par ci » et des « la sexy Léa par-là », il ne manquait pas de culot ce pervers. Alain lui colla les preuves de son implication sous le nez. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient omis les messages qu'il laissait à chaque attaque de fourgon. Son avocat tentait tant bien que mal de le faire stopper, mais stopper un malade n'était pas chose aisée.

Elle apprit par la suite que l'avocat avait jeté l'éponge, désabusé par l'attitude provocatrice de son client, obligeant Borelli à demander un avocat commis d'office. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit débarquer l'après-midi même Maître Grandier ! Il sourit devant sa surprise. Elle fut comme frappée en plein cœur par la nouvelle qu'il allait prendre en main la défense de Borelli. Quelle déception. Finalement il ne valait pas mieux que ces avocats qui ne voyaient que leur réputation et décidaient de faire en sorte d'innocenter les pires ordures que la terre ait portée. Dire qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si le coup de foudre n'existait pas vraiment.

André la vit se renfrogner seconde après seconde. Il savait qu'il prenait ce risque en jouant de ses relations pour être désigné dans l'affaire Borelli mais il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver si ouvertement hostile. Au fil de l'audition, il réalisa à quel point le dossier qu'il tentait de défendre était en béton armé. Evidemment, c'est elle qui en était chargée. Toutes les preuves étaient accablantes et ne sauraient être démontées. C'était digne du travail d'un juge d'instruction.

Pas le moindre vice de procédure à l'horizon. Et ce Borelli semblait avoir une obsession malsaine sur elle, il n'allait certainement pas l'aider à sortir de prison ! Il fit donc acte de présence, objectant de temps en temps histoire de ne pas faire comprendre à quel point il avait décidé de ne rien faire pour aider son client.

A l'issue de l'audition, durant laquelle la mise en examen pour attaque à main armée avec violence et meurtre avait été prononcée. Léa s'empressa de quitter la pièce, exécrant la présence de Borelli, et refusant de se retrouver en présence de Grandier.

« Commissaire ! » l'interpela pourtant ce dernier. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il l'avait fait en plein milieu du hall du commissariat. Elle se retourna donc vers lui, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser charmer.

« Maître Grandier ? » Elle avait la tête des mauvais jours, la tête du « encore un mot et je t'arrache les yeux ! » il avait intérêt à précautionneusement mesurer ses prochaines paroles.

« Je souhaitais vous remercier » commença-t-il.

« Vous l'avez déjà fait, non ? » contra-t-elle sèchement, se retournant déjà pour rejoindre son bureau et se mettre à l'abri de ce charmeur à deux balles.

Il osa l'attraper par le bras, la forçant de fait à se retourner. Il savait qu'il risquait gros à la provoquer de la sorte devant ses hommes. Il l'avait déjà vue se retourner et coller une droite à des hommes qui avaient eu l'outrecuidance de l'attraper ainsi !

« Je voulais dire, en face à face, un message par sms ne suffit pas à vous exprimer toute ma gratitude, » il avait plongé le vert de ses yeux dans l'azur des siens. Mais la magie n'opéra pas cette fois, oh elle était définitivement fâchée. Elle se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son bras.

« Et vous mettre à défendre un criminel en puissance que je tente de faire mettre en prison depuis plusieurs années, c'est votre façon de me remercier je suppose ? », le ton était polaire, les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Dieu qu'elle était belle ainsi.

« J'ai été commis d'office commissaire, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne fais que mon métier moi aussi. » répondit-il aussi calmement que possible, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle allait sonder son âme pour savoir s'il était sincère ou non. Et cela ne manqua pas d'arriver. Elle soupira enfin, s'avouant vaincue.

« Admettons, mais je vous promets que vous ne trouverez rien pour le faire sortir ! » annonça-t-elle farouchement.

Alain, qui avait observé l'échange de lui s'approcha, « et de toute façon, s'il ne tombe pas avec toutes les preuves qu'on a, on en rajoutera d'autres histoire qu'il foute enfin la paix à Léa ! » là, s'il impliquait personnellement la jeune femme dans l'équation, il savait que l'avocat n'aurait d'autre choix que de laisser tomber cette affaire.

« Comment cela ? » demanda Grandier. La tendresse qui était dans ses yeux une seconde plus tôt avait laissé la place à une ferme résolution. Cela plut à Alain. Cet homme était accro lui aussi.

« Il est totalement obsédé par Léa et l'a régulièrement harcelée et menacée. » continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

« Alain ! Mais ça ne va pas bien ou quoi ? C'est son avocat et tu lui dévoiles toute notre stratégie ! » s'offusqua Léa.

« Je lui fais confiance, et tu devrais faire pareil » répondit-il tout simplement avant de s'éloigner.

« Il a raison vous savez, jamais je ne ferai en sorte de l'aider à être innocenté, surtout maintenant que je sais cela ! » promis André avec force et douceur tout à la fois. « Je refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit » continua-t-il encore plus doux. Bon Dieu à nouveau elle se retrouvait prisonnière de son regard, en plein milieu de son commissariat qui plus est ! Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me défendre figurez-vous ! » cingla-t-elle. Elle fila vers son bureau sans un regard vers lui. Il aurait pu se mettre une gifle, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de chose à lui dire, il le savait pourtant. Elle détestait que l'on puisse la prendre pour une faible femme et il venait de se comporter comme un chevalier vis-à-vis d'une demoiselle en détresse, quel imbécile il avait été !

Eh bien ça se serait que partie remise. Il lui plaisait, il le savait. Et malgré l'incroyable stupidité avec laquelle il venait de prouver le contraire, il la connaissait par cœur et connaissait le chemin de son âme. Peut-être devrait-il se faire plus rare, comme au temps du Masque Noir ? Tiens au fait, Bernard faisait-il partie de cette vie ? Et tous les autres d'ailleurs ? Il se dit que fouiller un peu de ce côté lui changerait les idées, et permettrait à sa chère colonel/commissaire de décolérer un peu.

Les jours qui suivirent, il dû répondre à quelques interviews durant lesquelles il expliqua qu'il avait été manipulé et que l'assassin de Stéphanie Delcourt courait toujours. Il s'appliquait à mettre en avant les excellentes qualité d'enquêtrice d'Oscar … enfin de Léa. Il le dosait juste comme il le fallait, lui exprimant sa reconnaissance, sans plus. Il décida enfin de s'octroyer quelques jours de congés pour se promener alentours et redécouvrir les lieux de son ancienne vie. Peut-être croiserait-il d'autres personnes de leur passé ?

Léa de son côté commençait à se demander pourquoi elle avait été si malpolie avec lui lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle devait avouer qu'il lui manquait. Mais c'était tellement stupide qu'elle refusa d'y faire quoique ce soit. Mais quand même … elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'écouter ou d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Elle se demanda si elle devait le recontacter, ou s'il était préférable d'attendre qu'il remette un pied dans le commissariat.

Et puis dans la minute qui suivait, elle recevait une énième demande d'interview d'un journaliste qui souhaitait rencontrer la fameuse commissaire que Maître Grandier encensait dans la presse. Et à nouveau, la colère contre lui remontait. C'était tellement minable comme technique de drague ! Bon, elle devait admettre que les journalistes en faisaient des tonnes, elle avait vu les interviews, il restait totalement correct. Le reverrait-elle un jour ?

Et après tout … s'il disparaissait de sa vie, cela signifierait sans doute que comme les autres, il n'était pas celui qui lui était destiné voilà tout. Rholala mais elle ramollissait ! « Celui qui lui était destiné ? Pff on aurait cru l'un des romans à l'eau de rose que sa sœur planquait dans sa chambre quand elles étaient ado. Romans que jamais de la vie elle n'avait lus bien entendu. Enfin ça c'était la version officielle. Evidemment qu'elle les avait dévorés, mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait admis ah ça non alors ! Elle ne les avait lus que pour sa culture personnelle, voilà tout. Ça l'aiderait à démasquer les gros lourds et accessoirement, c'était une source inépuisable de moqueries envers sa sœur, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Le destin d'évertuait pourtant à systématiquement le remettre sur son chemin. Elle mettait la radio dans la voiture ? C'était l'affaire Delcourt – Grandier non-stop. La télévision le soir ? Interview en boucle. Elle déléguait autant qu'elle le pouvait les passages au tribunal. Il y trainait bien trop d'avocats aux yeux d'émeraude à son goût. Elle avait même fini par accepter une nouvelle invitation de sa mère pour l'une de ses nombreuses œuvres de charité. C'était pratiquement totalement le combo gagnant : pas d'avocat aux yeux verts, une maman contente, et une bonne action, youpi ! Bon ok, elle omettait volontairement le fait de devoir se pomponner, ce qu'elle avait en horreur, et le fait de devoir jouer un peu aux hypocrites … mais ça lui changerait les idées ! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok … dans quel univers était-ce une bonne idée ? Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ces derniers jours ? Elle se retrouvait, dans une robe de soirée noire toute en dentelle et transparence, perchée sur des talons qui lui donnaient au moins trente centimètres de plus. Et elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort … La musique était rasante et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'approcher la piste de danse, elle avait aperçu son cousin au loin en arrivant et surpris des regards dégoûtants sur elle chez plusieurs jeunes hommes croisés dans la salle pendant l'obligatoire tour de table avec sa mère. Ohlala ça n'allait pas s'arranger … cousin envahissant à douze heures !

« Chère cousine, mais cela devient une charmante habitude que de vous retrouver aux soirées familiales, vous seriez-vous réconciliée avec votre père ? »

Elle serra les dents, celui-là alors ! Il avait vraiment le chic pour la mettre hors d'elle en une seule phrase. Mais qu'il se trouve une comtesse ou une marquise et qu'il lui fiche la paix !

« J'avais du temps à tuer, considérez ça comme ma BA du mois… » Elle était coincée en plus, derrière un stand où elle vendait des billets de tombola à un prix d'or aux riches désœuvrés du coin qui s'achetaient ainsi une conscience sociale à moindre prix.

« Si vous revenez aussi souvent dans notre petite société, prévenez-moi, que je libère mon agenda. Nous pourrons passer beaucoup plus de temps ensembles. » Beurk beurk beurk beurk beurk mais ses insinuations étaient dégoûtantes !

« Ah Léa tu es là ! » fit une voix qui la fit frissonner. Mais là, ce n'était définitivement plus du dégoût… Il était là ? Mais enfin, d'où débarquait-il ? La suivait-il donc ? Il s'approcha d'elle et à son immense surprise, passa son bras autour d'elle, possessif. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était sur le point de vertement le remettre en place lorsqu'elle sentit sa main dans le creux de la taille la serrer rapidement, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre un message. Il enchaina immédiatement, comme s'il avait deviné l'orage sur le point d'éclater.

« André Grandier, avocat au barreau de Versailles, et vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il à son cousin tout en lui tendant la main afin de le saluer.

« Je suis le cousin de Léa, Clément de Saintonge, nous avons passé toute notre enfance ensembles, vous savez dans notre monde, nous sommes très famille, très TRES proches, » tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« Oui, et fort heureusement pour nous, très cher cousin, les mariages consanguins sont interdits de nos jours, » pipa Léa, finalement ravie de la diversion. « Allez viens André, j'ai terminé ma vacation, nous pouvons partir ! » Elle lui prit la main, à sa grande joie, et l'entraina vers la sortie.

Il était bien entendu enchanté de la tournure des événements, mais il s'agissait de ne pas trop lui laisser comprendre. Une fois dehors, elle se retourna vers lui, lâchant sa main à son grand regret. Elle le jaugeait du regard et il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner. Il voyait pratiquement les rouages tourner dans sa jolie tête.

« Dites voir, j'ai clairement l'impression que je vous ai un peu sauvé la mise là, non ? » Elle sourit finalement, de bonne grâce. Il avait raison, et en prime elle avait pu dire ce qu'elle avait à dire à son cousin. Leur main étaient toujours très proches, il aurait suffi d'un rien pour qu'elle se frôlent. Elle ressentait comme une attraction physique vers cet homme, comme si leurs corps se reconnaissaient. Il ressentait le même magnétisme de sa part, mais lui, il connaissait définitivement le pourquoi du comment. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Je vais vous sembler sans nul doute d'une incroyable audace mais je me lance tout de même. » commença-t-il. « Accepteriez-vous de diner avec moi ? »

Apeurée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux afin de vérifier que personne n'avait entendu la proposition incongrue du bel avocat. Mais il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, personne pour les interrompre … Même pas un cousin aussi pénible soit-il. Mais pourquoi paniquer ainsi ? Si elle était sincère avec elle-même, c'est ce qu'elle voulait non ?

« Si vous avez envie que ça arrive un jour, je vous conseille de ne plus faire ce genre de demande devant tout le monde !» protesta-t-elle le plus bas possible, pour la forme.

Il sourit. Elle n'avait pas accepté, mais surtout, elle n'avait pas refusé !

« Je le note précieusement pour ma prochaine demande alors, » promit-il, ravi d'avoir osé. Elle en resta bouche bée. « En attendant, il me semble que vous vouliez rentrer ? Vous avez un véhicule ou l'on vous a déposée ? »

« Je vais commander un uber, » esquiva-t-elle. Il lui proposa néanmoins de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à l'arrivée du véhicule et ils en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Il lui jura qu'il allait laisser tomber l'affaire Borelli. Elle lui demanda quelle était sa spécialité et ce qui l'avait amené à devenir avocat. Elle sourit devant sa réponse. Il souhaitait combattre l'injustice, mais se retrouvait souvent désarmé lorsqu'il était engagé pour des crapules du genre de Borelli. La commission d'office ne pouvant se refuser, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps. Cependant il avait bien conscience du cas particulier de ce dernier.

Léa était détendue à ses côtés et elle se surprit à regretter l'arrivée du uber. Elle lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main lorsqu'elle monta à l'arrière du véhicule. La soirée s'était terminée, bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Maître Grandier s'appliqua à ne rien tenter pour faire libérer Borelli et celui-ci se retrouva emprisonné dans l'attente de son procès. Maître Grandier lui conseilla de se trouver un nouvel avocat afin de préparer son dossier et lui signifia la fin de sa commission d'office.

Léa le vit moins souvent depuis la conclusion de l'affaire suite à la mise en examen. Elle ne savait dire si le fait de s'en faire la remarque était du soulagement ou du manque. Un soir qu'elle quittait son bureau, fatiguée et en étant au point de se dire que des vacances lui feraient du bien, elle le trouva sur le trottoir, clairement en train de l'attendre.

« Vous voyez, j'ai suivi vos instructions à la lettre, nous sommes en dehors du commissariat, en dehors de votre cercle familial, je ne défends aucun brigand que vous avez pourchassé et attrapé et il n'y a pas grand monde autour de nous ! » Amusée malgré elle, elle roula les yeux au ciel, mais sourit doucement.

C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à lui faire accepter de dîner un soir avec lui. Il exultait, sachant bien entendu qu'elle l'aimait déjà. Il lui fallait juste le lui faire admettre et c'était loin d'être la chose la plus aisée au monde. Oscar de Jarjayes était têtue comme une mule et il lui avait fallu vingt ans pour réaliser ses sentiments. Qu'en serait-il de Léa de Bellenay ? Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à attendre vingt ans de cette vie !

Léa était sur la défensive au début, mais fondit comme neige au soleil en constatant qu'il était un parfait gentleman et qu'il ne tenta rien de malvenu lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Clairement il lui laissait l'initiative et elle appréciait cela. Il s'avéra être un homme cultivé et elle adora leur conversation. Ils étaient capables de parler de tout. Elle osa même lui demander ce qu'il faisait à la soirée de charité de sa mère l'autre jour. Cela le fit rire et il lui avoua que c'était réellement une totale coïncidence. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'assister à ce genre de soirée. D'une part car il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée pour récolter des fonds pour de bonnes causes, et d'autre part, cela lui permettait de rencontrer d'éventuels clients. Elle aima ces échanges durant lesquels il apprit de son côté qu'elle avait elle aussi fait du droit avant d'arriver à l'école des commissaires. Il la fit rêver lorsqu'il lui parla des voyages qu'il avait fait à travers le monde et il lui promit, si elle le souhaitait, de faire un jour un beau voyage avec elle un jour.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, le cœur de Léa s'affola, c'était à ce moment que les choses pouvaient s'accélérer ou rester définitivement au point mort. Et c'était visiblement à elle de décider si premier pas il y aurait ce soir. Il était venu la chercher à la sortie du bureau et elle avait donc le choix, soit il la déposait chez elle, avec tout ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre, soit elle prenait un taxi et le laissait en plan devant le restaurant.

Restait ensuite la façon de le saluer pour la nuit … Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait qu'elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser depuis des jours. Mais cela risquait d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Que ferait-elle ensuite ? Cet homme avait un effet bien trop fascinant sur elle pour qu'elle prenne le moindre risque. Mais n'en avait-il pas pris de son côté en lui proposant ce dîner ? Ne méritait-il pas un minimum de reconnaissance ? Oh et puis zut ! OUI, elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, et sans la moindre excuse valable d'ailleurs, point à la ligne. Pour le reste, elle était assez grande pour décider et choisir.

Il l'observait débattre avec elle-même. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Dans cette autre vie qu'ils avaient vécue ensembles tous les deux, elle s'était déclarée et donnée à lui durant la même soirée. Que ferait-elle aujourd'hui ? 


	9. Chapter 9

Elle se rapprocha de lui, sa main frôlant la sienne puis se glissant finalement dedans. Ravi, il décida de réagir lui aussi en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

« Voulez-vous rentrer tout de suite ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Il a fait très chaud aujourd'hui, et nous pourrions profiter de la fraicheur de la soirée en nous promenant un peu ? » Elle lui sourit, elle non plus ne souhaitait pas que cette soirée se termine. Et cela lui laissait de plus du temps pour continuer à réfléchir et se décider. Quelque chose en elle lui souffla qu'il en avait conscience et avait trouvé cette solution pour lui faire gagner du temps.

Ils marchèrent donc côte à côte dans Paris, profitant de la douceur de l'été et s'amusant à lire et commenter les innombrables stèles sur les murs des bâtiments où il s'était invariablement produit un événement historique ou bien où une personnalité avait vécu ou connu le trépas.

Léa se sentait bien, légère et en confiance. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi tranquille avec un homme. Ils bouclèrent enfin la boucle qui les ramena au véhicule d'André. Le dilemme se présentait à nouveau. Devrait-elle être la jeune femme sage qui rentrait chez elle, ou devait-elle céder au désir qui lui tiraillait délicieusement les entrailles ?

André lui posa directement la question, « souhaitez-vous que je vous dépose chez vous ? » Oui, définitivement oui, elle souhaitait passer encore plus de temps avec lui ce soir. Elle monta donc à ses côtés dans la voiture et lui donna son adresse afin qu'il l'entre dans le GPS. Léa ragea en constatant que nul embouteillage ne venait se mettre sur leur trajet, les déposant bien trop tôt à son goût au pied de son immeuble. La balle était dans son camp.

« Je vous remercie pour cette belle soirée, » dit-elle, puis obéissant à son envie, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il lui rendit tendrement son baiser, caressant légèrement sa joue, décidé à ne pas l'effrayer. André n'avait pourtant qu'une envie : la suivre. Mais il savoura le baiser qu'elle lui donnait et décida de respecter son choix. Après tout, ils avaient la vie devant eux pour en profiter désormais. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on leur avait offert cette chance, mais il était farouchement décidé à en tirer parti au maximum. Elle lui sourit, simplement heureuse, puis sortit de la voiture pour monter chez elle. Tel le vrai gentilhomme qu'il était, André attendit de la voir entrer dans le bâtiment avant de démarrer pour retrouver son propre appartement.

Ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois pour passer la soirée ensembles, autour d'un verre de vin, pour visiter une exposition ou encore voir un film au cinéma. Léa se sentait désormais totalement sous son charme et André était ravi de pouvoir profiter de ces instants avec elle. C'était des instants dont il avait rêvé avant, lui faire la cour était l'un de ses plus gros fantasmes. C'était irréel, et c'était merveilleux.

La première fois qu'elle lui proposa de monter chez elle, elle eut ce merveilleux rose aux joues qui la rendait si attendrissante. Il se promit encore une fois de ne rien brusquer. Tout ce qui devrait se passer ne se passerait qu'à son initiative. Elle était pourtant fourbue de fatigue ce soir-là et avait fait l'effort de préparer un repas pour lui. Attendrit, il la porta délicatement dans son lit lorsqu'il la retrouva endormie dans le canapé pendant qu'il était allé se laver les mains.

Elle lui avait raconté avoir enchainé plusieurs nuits de surveillance et il lui avait proposé de repousser leur soirée. Elle avait refusé, lui avouant qu'elle avait envie de le voir, lui promettant même sa spécialité culinaire.

Elle fut mortifiée le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla, toujours habillée mais chaussures ôtées et couverture déposée sur elle dans son lit. Bon sang, elle s'était enfin décidée à aller plus loin avec lui et elle s'était misérablement endormie ! Elle lui envoya un message afin de s'excuser et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le bip signalant l'arrivée du message dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était encore là ?

Elle se leva et le découvrit endormi dans son canapé. Il était en train de s'éveiller lui aussi, le téléphone l'ayant tiré de son sommeil.

« Tu es resté ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Je te signale que tu as mis mon gilet hier soir car tu avais froid et que mes clés de voiture étaient dedans », s'amusa-t-il.

« Oups », elle mit la main dans la poche du gilet et y trouva effectivement les clés. « Désolée, » dit-elle en les lui tendant. Il soupira en s'étirant, puis grimaça, les canapés, ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour le confort !

Elle bailla aussi discrètement que possible mais il le remarqua. « Je vais te laisser te reposer, » proposa-t-il.

Léa parla avant même de se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles « viens dormir avec moi ! » Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, obtenant comme à son habitude la réponse à sa question silencieuse, oui, elle était sérieuse. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'attirer dans sa chambre et replongea avec délice sous les draps encore chauds, son corps contre le sien, en sécurité, avec cette dualité qui le caractérisait si bien, la force et la tendresse réunies, et cet incomparable parfum de violette. Oh comme elle pourrait très facilement s'y habituer !

Fatiguée comme elle l'était, elle sombra très rapidement dans un sommeil extrêmement réparateur, blottie, au creux de ses bras. Lui ne ferma pas l'œil, bouleversé de l'avoir enfin à nouveau enlacée dans ses bras. Dans un lit qui plus est. Alors d'accord, il n'y avait point de lucioles, mais il y avait un matelas et des draps. Et il n'y aurait pas de rosée à leur réveil. Et il était très probable qu'il ne se passe rien de plus. Mais cette version était très bien et lui convenait parfaitement. Et si elle l'avait invité dans son lit, il savait que c'était une ouverture formelle dans sa vie. Il embrassa donc la chevelure blonde qui était juste devant lui, la serra un peu plus contre lui, et se laissa aller également au sommeil, non sans avoir remercié silencieusement qui ou quoi que ce soit qui leur offrait ainsi une seconde chance au bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi trois jours. Elle soupira d'aise et se délecta de l'agréable sensation de chaleur et de sécurité qui l'inondait. Cet homme était une perle. Il n'avait absolument rien tenté. Pas un geste déplacé, pas la moindre tentative pour en profiter. Il s'était contenté de la tenir contre lui et avait plongé son nez dans ses cheveux. Ah, d'ailleurs il commençait à sortir du sommeil.

« Bonjour, » l'accueillit-elle. Elle fut récompensée d'un magnifique sourire. « J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé » lui dit-il, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Elle posa sa joue contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Etait-il réellement possible de tant aimer un homme qu'on venait juste de rencontrer ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un élément clé afin de totalement appréhender la situation. C'est comme si c'était son inconscient qui lui dictait sa conduite, c'était déstabilisant mais de la plus délicieuse des façons. Et lui, il semblait tranquille, tellement sûr de lui, et pourtant son cœur battait à tout rompre sous sa joue.

Elle se décala légèrement et supporta sa tête sur la paume de sa main, le bras replié pour lui faire face. Elle resta ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si elle lui faisait passer un examen, répertoriant toutes ses dernières actions. André soutenait son regard tout en se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait déçue ? Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il fasse le premier pas une fois dans son lit ? Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux, pour les relever immédiatement, le rouge aux joues. Elle se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction et baissa les yeux elle aussi, pour remarquer que le chemisier qu'elle portait toujours, étant donné qu'elle avait dormi tout habillée, avait eu l'audace de faire sauter quelques boutons, dévoilant assez largement ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noire.

Décidée, elle posa la main sur son cœur, éprouvant à nouveau le rythme effréné auquel il battait. Elle ne pouvait plus en douter, cet homme l'aimait et la respectait de la plus belle des façons. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas pour l'instant, mais c'était pourtant un fait indéniable, une absolue certitude.

« André ? » lui dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda, le cœur affolé, chérissant de toute son âme ce regard qu'il retrouvait enfin et qu'il avait à jamais brûlé au fond de sa mémoire. « Aime-moi », lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Oh, il ne se fit pas prier, elle n'aurait pas besoin de lui demander une seconde fois.

Bien plus tard, ils s'éveillèrent à nouveau, bien moins habillés qu'avant, mais bien plus heureux. Ils étaient tranquillement blottis l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'un puissant bruit venant de l'estomac d'André la fit éclater de rire.

« C'est très moche de se moquer ainsi, je te rappelle que tu m'as attiré chez toi avec la promesse d'un succulent dîner ! » bouda-t-il.

« Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner pour me faire pardonner, » offrit-elle, quittant ses bras pour se lever.

Cela le troubla, d'ordinaire … enfin avant … c'était lui ou Grand-Mère qui … Grand-Mère ? Etait-elle présente elle aussi ? Quel petit fils indigne, il n'avait même pas pensé à la rechercher tout à son bonheur… Il se promit de se pencher sur la question au plus tôt. Grand-Mère serait tellement heureuse de les retrouver !

« Le petit déjeuner de Monsieur est servi » s'amusa-t-elle quelques instants plus tard. A nouveau il fut troublé. N'avait-elle donc aucun souvenir ? Même après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ? Il sortit vite de sa torpeur, rattrapé par son sourire solaire. Il se leva et la rejoignit dans la petite cuisine.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent de bon appétit. Ce qu'elle avait préparé était excellent, il avait rarement aussi bien mangé de bon matin. D'ailleurs cela tenait plus du brunch que d'un petit déjeuner. Aurait-elle été capable de lui préparer un repas entier avant ?

« Que souhaites-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai un peu de travail à terminer à vrai dire, il me faut boucler un dossier que je plaide demain, » il était dépité.

« Et ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle du ton le plus innocent possible.

« Et bien si j'arrive à tout terminer à temps, et je te promets que je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire, je te propose une petite balade, destination secrète ! » Il était désormais décidé à bousculer les choses. Vivre ces instants si intimes avec elle, tout en connaissant la vérité, ça lui semblait comme une traitrise.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Dieu qu'elle était belle dans la chemise qu'elle lui avait prise. Celle-ci lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et dévoilait ses jambes interminables. Elle était trop large pour elle et permettait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas la lui arracher, elle devrait néanmoins la lui rendre s'il souhaitait quitter son appartement.

Il décida néanmoins d'être raisonnable et fut récompensé d'un baiser et d'un « à ce soir » à son départ. Foutu dossier ! 


	10. Chapter 10

Un peu plus tard en fin d'après-midi, fidèle à sa parole, il revint la chercher chez elle et l'amena dans un restaurant succulent qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. A l'issue de leur repas, ils reprirent la voiture quelques instants, puis il la guida pour la fin de leur promenade, lui donnant des instructions.

« Mais enfin où m'amènes-tu ? » s'amusa-t-elle tandis qu'elle le suivait, en gardant ses yeux fermés comme il le lui avait demandé.

« Fais-moi confiance » fut sa seule réponse, ainsi qu'une gentille pression de la main qu'il tenait pour la guider.

Il l'avait conduite dans la ville de Port-Marly, ils s'étaient garés et depuis sa descente de voiture, elle se laissait guider, amusée par sa demande excentrique et, elle devait l'avouer, extrêmement curieuse de découvrir sa surprise.

Il stoppa enfin. « Voilà nous y sommes, ne bouge plus. » Il lui lâcha la main et elle le sentit dans son dos. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux et lui souffla à l'oreille. « Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Il faisait noir désormais, ses yeux qui étaient fermés ne peinèrent donc pas à s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante. Elle réalisa qu'il l'avait menée sur les bords d'un petit bras de Seine, les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans l'eau noire depuis l'autre rive. Celle où ils se trouvaient était miraculeusement restée assez sombre. Elle appréciait le calme environnant mais ne pouvait réprimer une légère déception. Comment ? C'était ça sa surprise ? Elle se réprimanda mentalement, c'était tout de même très calme, et très beau, il était rare de trouver un endroit comme cela en banlieue parisienne de nos jours et … mais … qu'était-ce donc ? Elle fronça les sourcils puis un large sourire illumina son visage.

« André ! Des lucioles, regarde, il y en a des dizaines par-là ! » Il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, toujours dans son dos, et elle le sentit sourire.

« C'est ça la vraie surprise ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, ravie. Elle fut incroyablement touchée par l'intensité de son regard qui la fit frissonner. « C'est merveilleux André, mais comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? »

L'intensité de son regard baissa quelque peu, elle crut déceler une étincelle de déception mais elle fut vite remplacée par la tendresse habituelle qu'elle y voyait depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

« J'ai passé la nuit ici quand je me suis enfui, il y a un banc un peu plus loin. »

« C'est tellement beau André, cet endroit … je ne sais pas comment décrire cette impression mais … » elle stoppa et soupira, comme si elle souhaitait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment afin de mieux le lui décrire. « C'est comme si cet endroit avait connu la plus merveilleuse des sensations, une émotion tellement forte qu'il s'en retrouvait marqué à jamais. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Il la serra contre lui, ravi de constater que cet endroit béni entre tous réussissait à la faire réagir. Il n'y avait pas eu la révélation qu'il espérait, mais elle avait réagi, elle ressentait quelque chose.

« Tu as raison, ce lieu est magique. » Seigneur Dieu, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Cet endroit précis où elle avait fait de lui le plus heureux des hommes, et où il avait fait d'elle une femme. Il s'y était retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards, s'étant échappé de l'appartement de la juge in-extremis avant l'arrivée de la police. Saint Germain en Laye n'était pas si loin après tout. Il se souvenait encore de cette impression qui était presque dérangeante au début, comme une légère vibration. Il avait cru subir un pic d'hypertension dû à sa situation préoccupante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire et y revienne un soir pour en avoir le cœur net. Tout devient bien plus clair lorsqu'il remarqua les lucioles.

Peut-être sentait-elle les vibrations elle aussi ?

« C'est réellement magique André, quel calme, quelle beauté, » elle ferma les yeux, blottie contre son torse, lui refermant ses bras autour d'elle. Ils profitèrent tous les deux du spectacle féérique que la nature leur offrait puis décidèrent de rentrer.

André se jura que ce n'était que partie remise, s'il devait l'emmener dans tous les endroits marquants de leur ancienne vie, il le ferait ! Et encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu se retrouver ici. Il avait récemment lu plusieurs livres évoquant la réincarnation et s'était posé mille questions. Pourquoi plus de deux cents ans plus tard ? Pourquoi avait-il retrouvé la mémoire immédiatement en la voyant et pas elle ?

Et Alain d'ailleurs ? Se souvenait-il ? Leur complicité revenait elle aussi, peut-être allait-il finir par comprendre ?

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement de Léa. Alain venait de lui déposer un colis de la part de sa sœur et André était arrivé au moment où il était sur le point de partir. Il était donc resté un peu pour qu'ils puissent discuter tous les trois. Instinctivement, il appréciait l'avocat, mais à la moindre incartade envers Léa, il lui ferait ravaler son bulletin de naissance !

« Bon sang Alain arrête ça tout de suite ! » tempêta Léa en détournant la tête, écœurée.

« Hein ? » dit son second sous le regard interrogatif d'André.

Elle se retourna finalement pour le regarder et les doigts de sa main se crispèrent tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux dans une grimace aussi inélégante qu'efficace.

« Mais ça bon sang ! Vire-moi ce doigt de ton œil tout de suite » râla-t-elle, « c'est juste insupportable et tu le sais très bien ! »

Alain se mit à rire, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se frottait les yeux de si près et l'avait fait d'un geste si naturel qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès. » s'amenda-t-il.

André les regarda, curieux de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lui qui était pourtant extrêmement clairvoyant d'ordinaire, était perdu !

« Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ça, brrrr » bouda-t-elle.

Alain s'esclaffa puis se confia à André, « Je partage parce que je vous aime bien, et parce que c'est vraiment l'un de ses gros points faibles et qu'elle déteste que les gens le sachent. », puis encore plus amusé en voyant Léa froncer les sourcils, il continua, « si elle est assez à l'aise avec vous pour décider de ne pas faire comme d'habitude et prendre sur elle en me foudroyant du regard plutôt qu'en m'en collant une ou en m'engueulant, voire les deux en même temps, j'estime que je peux partager le vilain secret » il fit une pause théâtrale, la narguant du regard, puis continua, « Elle est ommétaphobe ! » Puis voyant qu'André n'était pas plus avancé, il précisa « elle a la phobie des yeux. »

André se tourna vers elle avec curiosité. Tiens donc, se pourrait-il … qu'elle ait inconsciemment un souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé ?

« C'est juste maladif, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ça me dégoûte, ça me colle des frissons, la nausée direct, rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade. » précisa Oscar ayant l'impression de devoir se justifier envers lui.

Oscar de Jarjayes qui se reconnaissait une faiblesse ? Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait ce jour arriver … Il lui sourit tendrement, secrètement convaincu désormais de l'origine de cette phobie particulière. Oscar s'attendait à une gentille moquerie et se surprit à lui rendre son sourire.

« On en parle de la fois où tu es tombée dans les pommes chez l'ophtalmo ou on attend encore un peu ? » la provoqua Alain.

Cela coupa court à l'échange silencieux entre André et Oscar. Celle-ci tourna vigoureusement la tête vers lui, lui collant une petite tape derrière la tête, excédée.

« Aïe ! » dit-il pour la forme en rigolant, « Allez les amoureux, je vous laisse, soyez sages … ou pas. »

Léa était sur le point de lui en coller une autre lorsqu'elle fut stoppée dans son élan par le bras d'André qui s'enroula autour du sien, laissant l'occasion à Alain de s'éclipser.

« Tu démarres toujours au quart de tour quand il te taquine ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Il me connait trop bien pour ma santé mentale à vrai dire, » répondit-elle, beaucoup moins amusée que lui.

« Allez, laisse tomber, tiens, que dirais-tu si nous allions nous balader? Tu n'es pas d'astreinte n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda André.

« C'est une très bonne idée, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire solaire.

« Et pourquoi pas une balade à Versailles ? Ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, » … ce qui était vrai, à environ 230 ans près …

Sa réaction le surprit. Elle qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais réagi à la moindre allusion sur leur ancienne vie ou au moindre lieu qu'il lui avait fait visiter jusqu'à présent se tendit, très clairement gênée. 


	11. Chapter 11

« Léa ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« C'est une très bonne idée, allons-y, » répéta-t-elle machinalement afin de désamorcer son malaise.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire. » s'inquiéta-t-il sincèrement.

« C'est juste … » elle stoppa, cherchant ses mots. « Oh c'est stupide vraiment … je n'y suis allée qu'une seule fois, il y a quelques années, quand j'étais étudiante. »

André l'observait, curieux d'obtenir une explication. Peut-être que Versailles était la clé de l'énigme ? Sa réaction semblait épidermique.

Elle soupira. « Je ne me sens pas bien quand j'y suis. La seule et unique fois où j'ai fait la visite, j'ai eu un malaise en plein milieu des appartements de la Reine et j'ai été évacuée par les pompiers. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur souvenir à vrai dire. »

André ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Versailles était définitivement la solution. Le lieu et la relation avec la Reine lui semblait évident, mais il ne voulait pas la faire se sentir mal.

Elle l'observait, se sentant coupable.

« Allons-y, c'est vraiment une bonne idée, ça m'est arrivé il y a des années, c'est idiot de nous priver d'un tel endroit à cause d'un mauvais souvenir. »

Elle lui sourit et prit son sac à main, lui tendant ensuite la main afin de lui signifier qu'ils partaient.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la boule d'angoisse qui l'avait prise dès la mention de Versailles. Elle avait minimisé son malaise lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté. C'était sincèrement l'un des pires souvenirs de sa vie. Elle avait été prise de vertiges dès qu'elle avait passé la grille. Un sifflement continu dans ses oreilles l'avait gênée et il lui semblait entendre des voix et de la musique. Elle était une jeune femme rationnelle, ainsi avait-elle mis cela sur le compte d'une grosse fatigue. A l'époque, elle s'entrainait dur afin de préparer le concours d'entrée à Saint Cyr.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il actionna le frein à main, lui signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le parking se situait juste à l'entrée, sur la place d'armes. Elle voyait à quelques mètres de là l'imposante statue de Louis XIV sur son cheval. Elle respira à fond avant de sortir de la voiture et de rejoindre André qui lui prit la main, bien décidé à ne jamais la lâcher. A peine mit elle un pied sur le pavé de la cour d'honneur, que le même mal être que la dernière fois l'assaillit. Elle mit un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser paraitre et se dirigea immédiatement vers la droite. André, amusé, la freina.

« Mais que fais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Les guichets pour acheter les billets sont sur la gauche ». dit-il en désignant la file d'attente pourtant clairement visible.

« Oh. » répondit-elle comme revenant sur terre, perdue.

Il la guida vers la file d'attente et se félicita d'être arrivé si tôt, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour l'instant. Au fil de l'attente, il se demanda si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'était instinctivement dirigée vers son ancien bureau ? Evidemment que non, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Mais c'était encourageant, n'est-ce pas ? Son inconscient reconnaissait l'endroit. Un peu comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait quelque peu réagir le long de la Seine.

Il l'observait à la dérobée. Elle était concentrée, lisant un plan qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait lui cacher son trouble.

Enfin ils eurent leur ticket d'entrée en main et purent se diriger vers l'entrée du château qui était située sur la gauche de la cour de marbre. Oscar avait les lèvres pincées. André se désolait de constater à quel point elle était mal à l'aise et à quel point elle restait entêtée à le lui cacher coûte que coûte. Quelle que soit la vie dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient, admettre une faiblesse ne faisait pas partie des choses naturelles pour Oscar de Jarjayes. Soit, il resterait donc attentif et serait apte à réagir quoi qu'il se passe. Comme il l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs.

Oscar luttait de toutes ses forces, cette visite semblait d'une très grande importance pour André. Cette sensation qui montait en elle était ridicule. Elle ne savait comment se l'expliquer, et elle détestait les choses qu'elle ne savait rationnaliser. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations dès que possible. Elle s'était sincèrement extasiée en passant devant l'entrée de la Chapelle Royale, mais peinait à donner le change sur la durée. Un peu plus loin lors de la visite, elle dû se résoudre à l'évidence, à nouveau elle se trouvait au bord du malaise. Elle dû s'appuyer contre l'une des plaques de plexiglas qui protégeait les merveilleuses dorures des murs dans l'antichambre de Marie-Antoinette, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et une bouffée de chaleur montait en elle. Elle sentait la sueur dégouliner dans son dos. Bon sang ce lieu était maudit pour elle !

Ils venaient de quitter la salle des gardes de la Reine, salle qui marquait l'entrée des grands appartements de la Reine. La traversée de la galerie des Glaces avait déjà été une épreuve. Elle entendait des rires, de la musique et semblait entendre le froissement de tissus, le bruit cinglant de bottes qui marchent au pas, et une sensation oppressante à la poitrine. Tout cela se superposait aux conversations des centaines de touristes présents.

Elle avait même fermé les yeux un instant. Ce qui avait empiré les choses car pendant un court moment, elle avait eu peur de les rouvrir. Qu'allait-elle voir ? Aurait-elle une hallucination ? Comme elle ne souhaitait en aucune façon effrayer André, elle les avait finalement rouverts, les fixant sur lui en espérant dissiper son malaise. Cette foutue visite ne terminerait donc jamais ?

André se doutait que les sensations augmenteraient dans ces lieux qu'ils connaissaient bien plus intimement tous les deux que le plus cultivé de tous les guides présents dans le château. Il devait admettre que la sensation était particulièrement bouleversante, même pour lui. Oscar serra les dents et continua la visite. Ils approchaient de la chambre de la Reine et il se tint sur ses gardes. La traversée de la galerie des glaces avait été éprouvante pour Oscar. C'était un lieu où ils avaient passé nombre de soirées, voire de nuits, à surveiller les faits et gestes des courtisans, à l'affut du moindre danger dont ils devraient protéger le couple royal.

Il vit que la respiration d'Oscar s'accélérait. Il commençait à se demander si l'inciter à venir à Versailles avec lui était une si bonne idée que cela. Il avait pensé que cela la ferait réagir, mais là, il devait admettre que la réaction semblait bien trop douloureuse pour la femme qu'il aimait.

Oscar finit par vaciller et André la rattrapa dans ses bras in extremis. Un cercle de visiteurs s'était formé autour d'eux à la grande honte d'Oscar. Certes elle avait réussi à éviter la perte de connaissance mais bon Dieu ces gens qui lui tournaient autour c'était incroyablement gênant !

Un guide s'approcha, armé d'un talkie-walkie et celui-ci informa les services de secours qu'une touriste venait de faire un malaise. « Foutre Dieu ! », murmura-t-elle en enrageant ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de tant d'attention !

« Pas besoin d'appeler les secours, j'ai juste eu trop chaud, » maugréa-t-elle.

« Oh oui alors, il fait une chaleur incroyable, … il y a bien du monde à Versailles aujourd'hui, » dit une femme à ses côtés.

André se retourna vers la femme, interloqué. Très rapidement, il sentit Oscar lui serrer la main si fort qu'il en aurait certainement un bleu. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérait à nouveau. Elle regarda André, totalement perdue. Il y a bien du monde à Versailles aujourd'hui, il y a bien du monde à Versailles aujourd'hui, il y a bien du monde à Versailles aujourd'hui, IL Y A BIEN DU MONDE A VERSAILLES AUJOURD'HUI ! Plus la phrase résonnait dans sa tête et plus la voix qui l'avait prononcée changeait, elle l'entendait en boucle, de plus en plus fort. 


	12. Chapter 12

« André ? », elle le regardait, s'accrochant à son regard comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais là encore, son esprit lui jouait des tours. Deux visages se superposaient. Identiques à quelques exceptions près. Une cicatrice, une chevelure différente, et pourtant ce même regard d'émeraude qui ferait se damner un saint. Mais bon Dieu que lui arrivait-t-il ?

Les pompiers rattachés au site arrivèrent enfin et l'évacuèrent par une sortie de secours qui était en fait une entrée de service du petit personnel de Versailles. André aurait pu sourire de la situation tant il connaissait ce passage par cœur, mais il était bien trop inquiet. Il n'aurait définitivement jamais dû la ramener ici. Il savait pourquoi cette phrase l'avait fait réagir. Et elle avait juré, comme seule Oscar de Jarjayes jurait. Son réveil était imminent. Il s'inquiéta un moment, se rappelant que ce passage menait directement vers l'escalier de la Reine, celui-là même où la Polignac avait tenté de tuer Oscar à grand renfort de luminaire de cristal.

A leur arrivé au centre de secours du site, les pompiers lui firent plusieurs vérifications et constatèrent qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement que d'un malaise dû à la chaleur. André put finalement la conduire au frais, auprès de l'une des nombreuses fontaines des jardins, à l'ombre d'un bosquet.

Oscar s'était laissée conduire sans un mot, secrètement bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et espérant qu'André ne remarquerait rien de son état réel. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, des voix, des bruits, et même des odeurs se superposaient. Ses réactions ne lui appartenaient plus. Elle se surprit à laisser glisser ses doigts sur les dorures d'une porte, sur le marbre d'un mur, comme pour l'éprouver. Ces murs avaient vu tant de choses, auraient-ils une réponse à lui apporter ?

« Comment te sens-tu Léa ? » lui demanda André.

« Mortifiée à vrai dire ». Fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui apporta, au bout de quelques secondes passées à rassembler ses esprits. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle perdait complètement l'esprit. Qui était Léa ? Qui était-elle en fait ?

« Restons là quelques instants. » lui proposa-t-il, toujours inquiet.

« Comment ça, restons là ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Mais enfin André, je dois retourner auprès de Sa Majesté ! »

André stoppa net son prochain mouvement, encore plus inquiet. Seigneur, qu'avait-il provoqué ?

La sonnerie d'un téléphone les fit sursauter tous les deux, sortant la jeune femme de sa torpeur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, interdite. « André mais que m'arrive-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi perdue.

« Dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête, » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Tu me prendrais pour une folle furieuse ! » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Moi-même, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas loin de penser que je le suis. »

« Mais non tu ne l'es pas, » lui dit-il d'une voix plus calme, plus assurée.

Elle sonda son regard, intriguée, puis doutant à nouveau d'elle-même. Jamais il ne décrocha son regard du sien, convaincu que sa confiance était à ce prix, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre.

« D'accord, » souffla-t-elle. « Mais je te préviens, tu vas te rendre compte que tu es en couple avec une tarée. »

Il lui sourit, « en couple ? on est en couple nous ? ». Elle eut la bonne grâce de rougir. Il s'en amusa, Léa ou Oscar, il était toujours aussi facile de la faire rougir, c'était bon signe. Quelque part, cela lui fit reprendre confiance, il prit à son tour une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« Et si je te disais que je sais ce que tu ressens ? »

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Comment cela serait-il possible ? Et puis … elle repensa à toutes ces fois où elle s'était fait la remarque que son corps réagissait instinctivement au sien. Ces moments en dehors du temps où ils se regardaient et communiquaient sans besoin de parler. Tout cela avait certainement une explication. Il n'était pas possible d'avoir une telle complicité, une telle intimité même, une telle … connaissance de l'autre au bout de quelques semaines.

« Ton esprit oscille entre deux époques. Tu reconnais les lieux, mais tu penses les avoir connus à une autre époque. Peut-être même que tu vois d'autres personnes ? Ou du moins tu t'en souviens ? »

Si elle avait pu écarquiller les yeux encore plus, ils lui seraient sortis de la tête. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin ?

« Mais comment peux-tu possiblement … »

« Je te connais depuis toujours Léa. Mais mon esprit était endormi, comme le tien. Il ne s'est réveillé que lorsqu'une grande furie blonde incroyablement belle s'est jetée sur moi dans le métro pour me plaquer au sol. »

Elle le regardait désormais comme si c'était lui le fou. Il lui fallait très rapidement trouver un moyen de la convaincre. Des faits, une preuve, du concret, pour le Colonel de Jarjayes et que ça saute ! Il tenta le tout pour le tout, misant tout sur une intuition qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Léa … ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fut tellement soufflée par ses paroles qu'elle failli en tomber à nouveau. Elle se raccrocha à la bordure de la fontaine.

André remarqua son émoi et lui prit tendrement la main afin de la diriger vers l'un des nombreux bancs du parc. « Je parie que j'ai raison », insista-t-il.

« As-tu enquêté sur moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« Non, comme je te l'ai dit, je te connais, simplement, »

« Mais enfin, je ne t'avais jamais rencontré avant cette enquête Foutre de Foutre ! »

Il sourit, elle jurait à nouveau, sans même s'en rendre compte. Oscar luttait, elle n'était pas si loin que ça, et il avait confiance, Oscar de Jarjayes ne baisserait jamais les bras.

« Un prénom masculin même, » il continuait, se délectant presque de la surprise qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à lui cacher.

« Mais enfin, comment ? » elle ne pouvait même plus terminer ses phrases. Il joua donc son va-tout.

« Oscar ? »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, prête à se lever, mais à nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ames sœurs depuis toujours. Son sourire conquérant la calma à nouveau. Tout se bousculait toujours autant dans sa tête, mais ce sourire, ces yeux, au fond d'elle, elle en était convaincue, elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle pouvait lui confier sa vie.

« Oscar, … à jamais, et quelle que soit la vie dans laquelle nous nous retrouverons, tu resteras celle que je chérirai le plus jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » murmura-t-il comme pour l'encourager.

La bulle dans laquelle son esprit était enfermé éclata d'un coup. André constata que son regard avait perdu la folie de ces dernières minutes. Le bleu azur était de nouveau assuré, clair.

« Une rose reste une rose n'est-ce-pas ? » compléta-t-elle. « Oh André, comment ai-je pu ne pas immédiatement te reconnaître ? » Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. André, fou d'amour, la serra contre lui, se promettant de passer le reste de sa vie à la rendre heureuse. Plus rien ni personne ne les séparerait désormais. 


	13. Chapter 13

A compter de ce jour, ils ne se quittèrent plus, passant leur temps chez l'un ou l'autre, se croisant de temps en temps au commissariat ou au tribunal. La vie était belle pour eux et ils étaient déterminés à en profiter au maximum.

Un jour, ils discutèrent de cette funeste soirée durant laquelle André avait été tué. Elle lui raconta alors, serrée au creux de ses bras, son désespoir, la nuit d'errance, poursuivie par les soldats du Roi. Puis le fol espoir au petit matin, vite déchanté lorsqu'elle eut reconnu Alain.

Elle lui raconta comme il avait été là pour elle, comme il lui avait redonné la force de conduire ses hommes à la Bastille. Et elle lui raconta enfin cette vision qu'elle avait eue de lui, venu la chercher pour la retrouver enfin dans la mort, mitraillée de plusieurs balles et mourant près de Rosalie, tandis que ses hommes finissaient ce qui marquerait le début de la Révolution. Le reste … appartenait à l'Histoire.

Suite à cette discussion, ils passèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cette chance inespérée qui leur était offerte. Cette nuit-là, ils s'aimèrent longuement et lentement, comme pour prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible.

André fit secrètement l'achat de la bague qu'il souhaitait lui offrir à Noël tout en la demandant en mariage. Il avait rêvé de ce jour toute sa vie et savait pertinemment quelle serait sa réponse. La seule chose qui le freinait était qu'il aurait souhaité rencontrer son père avant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait obtenu sa bénédiction durant leur dernière vie qu'il l'aurait également dans celle-ci. C'était néanmoins un sujet totalement hors limite la concernant.

André était également ravi de constater que sa complicité avec Alain semblait se reconstruire petit à petit également. C'était un ami précieux qui avait été très important au dix-huitième siècle. Il lui savait gré d'avoir pris soin d'Oscar, durant ces dix dernières années. Il avait néanmoins une légère pointe de jalousie car il n'avait pas fait partie de ces années. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient tout partagé, ne se quittant que lors d'extrême exceptions. Et là au final, il ne savait rien de l'histoire de cette Oscar, enfin … de cette Léa.

Oscar quant à elle goûtait le bonheur retrouvé. Elle était même décidée à stopper les heures supplémentaires afin de profiter au maximum d'André. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils pouvaient vivre leur bonheur au grand jour, rien ni personne ne pouvait leur interdire leur amour. Et c'était exaltant, c'était grisant, et elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sortaient du cinéma tout sourire, celui d'Oscar, rayonnant du bonheur enfin retrouvé, celui d'André, lumineux, emplit de la promesse d'amour renouvelée et pleine de félicité. Il n'avait pu résister à la tentation proposée par l'un de ces hommes qui vendait des roses, profitant du romantisme attaché à de telles soirées et était légèrement resté en retrait d'Oscar qui avait continué à avancer.

Oscar avait fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu, légèrement déboussolée par ce geste auquel elle n'était pas habituée, mais en y réfléchissant bien, au fond d'elle, elle fondait devant tant d'attention. Il n'y avait définitivement que lui pour lui offrir des fleurs et qu'elle les accepte. Elle les aurait fait manger au premier homme qui aurait eu l'audace de lui en offrir. Mais pas lui, jamais lui !

Elle se promit donc de le récompenser d'un baiser. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner vers André afin de lui sourire et d'accepter la rose de bonne grâce lorsqu'elle fit finalement le mouvement inverse, attirée par un léger mouvement de foule et des cris indignés, puis clairement terrorisés. Une voiture s'approchait à toute vitesse bien trop près du trottoir.

Tout arriva très rapidement, pour elle, il lui semblait que l'action avait lieu au ralenti, les bruits étouffés, les sensations basiques décuplées. De multiples détonations résonnèrent, la sortant de sa torpeur et elle eut le temps de s'écarter puis de sauter sur la moto d'un homme qui arrivait sur la scène, prenant immédiatement la voiture en chasse. Ses réflexes de flic avaient été immédiats et la poursuite s'engagea, rapide, la voiture zigzaguant entre les files, grillant sans vergogne les feux rouges les uns après les autres, parmi les coups de klaxon outragés des autres automobilistes.

Il lui fallait les arrêter par tous les moyens, rien ne pouvait prévoir s'ils avaient des munitions dans le véhicules et s'ils n'allaient pas recommencer ailleurs. D'autres l'avaient fait avant eux. Elle priait pour qu'ils ne prennent pas la direction d'un lieu fréquenté. S'ils décidaient de foncer dans la foule et de tirer en même temps … ça serait un véritable carnage.

A un moment, la voiture qu'elle poursuivait freina brusquement, ce qui la déstabilisa. Elle eut néanmoins le temps de sortir son arme de service et de tirer dans le pneu arrière le plus proche. La voiture zigzagua pour finir par s'encastrer dans un arbre. Les deux hommes qui étaient à bord s'en extirpèrent et s'échappèrent chacun de leur côté. Oscar tira sur le chauffeur qui était parti vers la gauche, le neutralisant au niveau de la jambe droite, ce qui le fit s'effondrer au sol immédiatement. Elle partit ensuite à la poursuite du tireur, comptant mentalement le nombre de balles qui restaient dans son chargeur.

Le tireur filait à travers les multiples escaliers et sautait les grilles du parc dans lequel il était entré, espérant lui échapper. Oscar accéléra son allure de course et réussit finalement à le coincer, le plaquant au sol. Elle s'empressa de prendre son téléphone, à bout de souffle, afin de donner sa localisation et d'appeler des renforts.

L'homme au sol ricana, « Vous ne méritez que ça, qu'on vienne tous vous tuer comme des chiens, mécréants! Et vous, une femme, vous êtes pitoyable, vous êtes censée vous occuper de votre mari ou de votre frère et au lieu de ça, un homme passe, « pan pan pan » et vous le poursuivez immédiatement. » Elle le laissait dire, son bras fermement maintenu dans son dos, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Déjà elle voyait le bleu des gyrophares et entendait des sirènes au loin. « Tellement pitoyable que vous n'avez même pas remarqué tous les blessés. Y'en a un je l'ai eu en plein dans le cœur, pan, Pan, PAN » lâcha-t-il, sans pitié.

Une sueur froide descendit le long du dos d'Oscar... en plein dans le cœur. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un sifflement dans ses oreilles, qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Elle lâcha machinalement le bras qu'elle tenait lorsqu'un collègue arriva pour procéder à l'arrestation. Elle dû prendre appui sur un autre collègue pour se relever. … en plein dans le cœur.

Elle se mit à courir comme elle le pouvait vers l'endroit où elle avait abandonné la moto, sautant dessus et démarrant plein gaz. Elle était en pilote automatique, ne réussissant à gérer la moto que grâce à l'adrénaline. Une sourde douleur se développait dans sa poitrine. Non, il était hors de question que ce salaud de destin lui fasse le coup une seconde fois. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer cette fois.

De retour sur les lieux de la fusillade, elle arriva sur une foule massée le long d'un cordon de sécurité. Les policiers la reconnaissant, elle put entrer sur la scène de crime. Elle le chercha parmi la foule, puis nota le nombre incroyable de blessés, l'odeur âcre et métallique du sang, l'odeur de poudre, les corps recouverts d'un drap. Ensuite elle entendit les sirènes, les cris, les gémissements de douleurs, les sanglots… Son regard parcourait la scène, à la recherche désespérée d'André.

A nouveau, la scène devenait irréelle, au ralenti. Elle aperçut Alain qui la regardait s'approcher. Evidemment, cette zone dépendait de leur secteur, c'était normal qu'il soit là. Elle voyait sa bouche former des mots, mais elle n'arrivait pas à entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle se concentra sur ses yeux, cherchant une réponse à la question qui lui pressait le cœur. Oh ce regard, cette pitié, cette désolation dans son regard... Seigneur Dieu tout Puissant non, pas encore, pas lui, pas lui, PAS LUI !

Dans un murmure elle prononça son nom. « André ? »

Alain la regardait, dévoré par la douleur que la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer allait provoquer.

Elle le regarda, oh elle le connaissait ce regard, elle l'avait déjà vu dans une autre vie. Hagarde, elle secoua la tête, refusant l'évidence. Elle tomba à genoux devant lui, hurlant sa douleur, comme la dernière fois.

« ANDREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! » 


	14. Chapter 14

Et, enfin, à son tour, Alain se souvint. Ce cri, il l'avait déjà entendu. Bon sang pas encore ! Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Personne ne méritait cette douleur deux fois et dans des circonstances identiques !

« Venez mon Colonel, » lui proposa-t-il

Il la dirigea vers le restaurant qui servait de quartier général aux unités de secours et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise.

« Il a pris une balle dans le thorax, il a été le premier pris en charge par les urgences. Je vous jure qu'il était encore en vie lorsqu'ils sont partis ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, notant machinalement son passage au vouvoiement. « La dernière fois aussi il était encore vivant lorsqu'il avait été pris en charge … » souffla-t-elle hagarde.

« Je m'occupe de tout, allez-y, allez le retrouver ! » la poussa-t-il. Mais Oscar était perdue, incapable de prendre une décision, tiraillée entre le sens du devoir qu'elle avait vrillé au corps et l'absolu désespoir qui venait de l'engloutir.

« Elle est en état de choc, » déclara soudain un jeune homme affublé du brassard des équipes médicales. Oscar l'entendit vaguement se présenter à Alain et lui expliquer qu'il était interne en médecine et qu'il avait assisté à l'attaque, lui permettant de donner les premiers secours aux blessés.

« C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre ami, il a été conduit à la Pitié Salpêtrière. Il va probablement être opéré en urgence » continua le jeune homme. Elle entendait les mots qu'il prononçait mais les informations n'arrivaient pas à pénétrer son cerveau. Alain se décida donc à la remuer. « Bon c'est simple maintenant, soit vous vous remuez et vous nous aidez, soit l'on vous colle dans la prochaine ambulance pour vous faire soigner ! »

Oscar se retourna vers lui, le regard meurtrier. De quel droit osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Et puis elle croisa son regard. Cet homme était son meilleur ami dans cette vie, pas l'horripilant sergent De Soissons qui l'avait défiée à l'épée dans la cour d'une caserne. Et puis, même cet horripilant sergent … il serait devenu un ami proche, elle en était convaincue maintenant. Il se souvenait donc, lui aussi, le vouvoiement qu'il utilisait à nouveau en sa présence en était une preuve évidente. Ne l'avait-il pas appelée Colonel d'ailleurs ?

Elle posa son regard sur l'extérieur, les équipes de secours s'occupaient des blessés, les malheureux qui avaient perdu la vie étaient déjà recouverts d'un drap. Il semblait désormais que tout danger immédiat était écarté. Elle n'avait aucune compétence médicale, et les policiers qui s'activaient à ce moment étaient ceux de la scientifique, à la recherche des premiers indices, et les gardiens de la paix, qui contenaient les curieux et les journalistes. Alain avait raison, elle ne pouvait rien apporter ici, il lui fallait rejoindre André.

« Monsieur, elle est en état de choc, » lui rappela l'interne, « elle ne peut pas conduire dans cet état. »

« Mais si, ça ira, » commença-t-elle en fouillant ses poches pour trouver ses clés. « Je … en fait … c'est André qui … il conduisait et … je n'ai pas ses clés … il est parti avec … André … il est parti…, Alain, André est parti ! » elle fut soudain secouée de sanglots et Alain fut auprès d'elle en un clin d'œil, la prenant dans ses bras dans une vaine tentative pour la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il se retrouva dans ses souvenirs qui venaient de lui remonter. Il l'avait déjà fait, mais cette fois-ci, il refusait catégoriquement que le pire arrive.

« Allez venez, on y va. » lui dit-il, « je vais trouver une voiture de fonction et on fonce, si l'on continue de trainer comme ça, il sera déjà réveillé quand on va arriver et on va se faire engueuler ! »

Elle le suivit silencieusement, souhaitant le remercier pour son aide et sa présence, mais incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Elle voulait pourtant lui parler, mais durant tout le trajet vers l'hôpital, elle fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'hôpital, une boule d'angoisse monta en elle. Quand il gara la voiture le long de l'entrée des urgences à grand renfort de gyrophare, elle sorti de sa torpeur.

« Alain ? Que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas le perdre une seconde fois, pas maintenant que l'on vient juste de se retrouver ! » Ce dernier la regarda, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait prendre soin d'elle, si jamais André en sortait vivant et qu'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à Oscar en son absence, il était un homme mort.

« Allez venez, » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle le fixa un instant puis lui demanda « mais pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? »

« Je me souviens de qui vous êtes vraiment, » commença-t-il.

« Oui, ça j'avais bien compris, mais quel est le rapport ? » le challengea-t-elle. « Alain, ça fait dix ans qu'on se connait tous les deux dans cette vie, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu crois vraiment que tu dois revenir à ça ? »

« On verra ça plus tard, il faut que je me remette les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour avoir une illumination à vrai dire … Allez, on y va ! »

Le hall des urgences était chaotique, les médecins couraient, aboyant leurs ordres. Les pompiers déposaient de nouveaux blessés dans un flux ininterrompu. Les brancards étaient alignés, un médecin urgentiste réceptionnait les blessés, les examinait et les classait d'une étiquette de couleur selon le degré d'urgence de leur blessure.

« On a encore de la place en bloc de cardio ? » demanda-t-il à une infirmière qui passait.

« Non docteur, on est en train d'opérer déjà, il faut voir dans un autre bloc ou transférer à Broussais si ce n'est pas une urgence vitale. »

« Bon Dieu mais des urgences vitales on en a dans tous les coins de l'hôpital ce soir ! » aboya-t-il.

Alain la força à s'assoir sur l'une des rares chaises qui restait disponible et se dirigea vers le secrétariat, le cœur serré. Il se surprit à prier un dieu en qui il n'avait jamais cru. Par pitié qu'il n'ait pas une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer !

La secrétaire ne voulait rien lui dire, même après qu'il ait montré sa carte de capitaine de police. Il finit par s'agacer et lui montrer Oscar au loin. « Mon amie là-bas, c'est ma supérieure, c'est le meilleur commissaire de police de France. Mon amie là-bas, elle a, à elle toute seule, chopé les deux salopards qui ont tiré sur la foule. Mon amie là-bas, elle est folle amoureuse d'un homme qui s'est pris une balle et qui a été conduit ici y'a trente minutes alors que les choses soient claires, soit vous me dites ce qu'il en est, soit je retourne votre putain de bureau jusqu'à ce que je trouve sa fiche c'est clair ? » hurla-t-il. Il était hors de lui, absolument incapable de raisonner et de se rendre compte que la femme en face de lui n'y était pour rien.

Un médecin passa juste à côté de lui, furieux, en lui intimant l'ordre de sortir, policier ou pas. Ils étaient à la limite d'en venir aux mains lorsqu'Oscar se leva pour les séparer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis, viens, on va attendre. » Elle allait le prendre par la main pour le faire revenir vers la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter lorsqu'elle vit au loin un brancard sortir de l'un des blocs, un drap recouvrait entièrement le corps qui s'y trouvait. Elle devint toute blanche et s'effondra au sol.

Elle se reprit conscience bien plus tard et très difficilement, avec l'impression d'être dans du coton et avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Elle entendait des bruits mais ne savait pas les identifier. Des voix qui parlaient au loin, des bips réguliers, d'autres stridents et en continue. Des gens qui couraient. Des gens qui criaient. Des choses qui roulaient. Elle était réveillée mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Comme si le simple fait de les ouvrir allait la faire revenir dans une réalité dont elle ne voulait pas. Ses yeux qui ne s'ouvraient pas, ça la protégeait de quelque chose qui allait lui faire mal. Alors pour rien au monde elle ne les ouvrirait ces foutus yeux !

Et ses foutues oreilles, pourquoi n'avaient-elle pas de paupières pour les fermer aussi ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre non plus ! Et si jamais elle entendait la mauvaise nouvelle ? Ou des voix qu'elle connaissait ? Ça risquerait de l'obliger à se réveiller non ? Et ça, c'était définitivement hors de question également. On ne voit pas, on n'entend pas. Et on ne bouge pas non plus tiens tant qu'on y est. Voilà affaire classée. On reste allongée, tranquille et on ne bouge pas. Et tant qu'on restera comme ça, tout ira bien, le vrai monde n'existera pas et les mauvaises nouvelles non plus.

Foutredieu ! Ils ne pouvaient pas parler un peu moins fort ? Elle essayait de ne pas entendre ! Et tout à coup, un mot, un nom plutôt, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

André. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ouvrant donc finalement les yeux, elle vit Alain, assis à son chevet, en train de parler avec une jeune femme en blouse blanche.

« André ? » fut la seule chose qu'elle put articuler.

Les deux autres personnes focalisèrent leur attention sur elle.

« La chirurgie est terminée et s'est très bien passée Mademoiselle, votre ami est encore en soins intensifs mais son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé » lui dit la jeune femme en souriant puis en quittant la chambre d'hôpital.

« J'ai pu le voir quelques instants aux soins intensifs ce matin, il était encore inconscient mais je t'assure qu'il était toujours en vie. » lui confia son ami.

« On est où là ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital alors que l'hôpital manquait certainement de lits suite au massacre de la veille ! Elle se redressa immédiatement, ayant clairement l'intention de quitter ce lit qu'elle estimait voler à une autre victime.

« Aïe ! » fit elle, portant la main à la tête.

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu as la gueule de bois, mais le calmant qu'ils t'ont administré hier était assez costaud. »

« J'ai besoin de voir André, » lui dit-elle d'une petite voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue avant.

« Il faut qu'on attende les clés » répondit-il, le sourire en coin. Si ça, ça ne lui rendait pas la flamme…

« Les clés ? »

« Eh oui, vois-tu il n'y avait plus de lit disponible et donc ils nous ont transféré dans l'aile d'à côté … »

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de clés ? » tonna-t-elle finalement.

Alain réprima un petit rire moqueur.

« On est dans l'aile psychiatrique »

« Dans l'aile psych… »

« Ils n'avaient plus de place après la deuxième vague » commença-t-il.

« Comment ça la deuxième vague ? »

« Il y a eu une deuxième attaque. Si nous étions restés comme tu le voulais … c'est à la morgue qu'on se trouverait en ce moment. La vitrine du café a été mitraillée, tout comme d'autres alentours d'ailleurs, cette fois-ci il n'y avait personne pour leur courir après. »

Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Elle avait failli mourir juste après la grave blessure d'André. Comme la dernière fois. Comme lors de la Prise de la Bastille. La seule différence cette fois-ci étant qu'Alain l'avait obligée à retrouver André plutôt que de rester faire son devoir. Et bien entendu, le fait que la médecine ait fait de prodigieuses découvertes et avancées depuis 1789, ce qui expliquait qu'André soit toujours en vie.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un infirmier tout sourire qui lui laissa les papiers de sa sortie et leur proposa de le suivre afin de leur ouvrir toutes les portes qui menaient à la sortie du service.

Oscar avait envie de courir, il lui fallait le voir, c'était un besoin impératif pour elle, la seule façon de la rassurer un peu. Elle ne pouvait courir, encore affaiblie par son état de nerfs et le calmant qu'elle avait pris. Elle aperçut à l'entrée principale des dizaines de cars régie prouvant que des journalistes étaient déjà en place. Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient tenus à distance par un cordon de sécurité. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et demanda la chambre d'André.

Cette fois-ci on ne lui bloqua pas le passage et elle bien qu'elle dû suivre la procédure des soins intensifs et passer une blouse, se laver les mains et mettre des sur-chaussures, elle se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre assez rapidement. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte. Les images d'un André mourant remontaient à la surface.

La main d'Alain se posa sur son épaule. Devinant ses pensées, il voulut la rassurer. « Les infirmières m'ont garanti qu'il était hors de danger. Seule la plèvre a été perforée, il a un drain pour tout évacuer, il est branché en assistance respiratoire mais c'est pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop, tout ce que tu dois retenir, c'est qu'il est hors de danger. »

Elle se retourna, le remerciant d'un sourire, puis entra enfin dans la chambre, elle savait qu'il les laisserait seuls quelques instants. La porte à peine refermée, la peur la reprit en voyant la pâleur du visage d'André. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Sans nul doute assommé par l'anesthésie due à l'opération, son corps devait également récupérer de cette blessure.

Elle rapprocha au maximum la seule chaise de la chambre et s'assit à ses côtés, sa main cherchant la sienne mais rencontrant la perfusion qui courait le long de son bras depuis sa main. Il avait bien une aide respiratoire, ses poumons sans doute affaiblis par ce qu'ils venaient de subir. Elle eut une pensée reconnaissante pour Alain qui avait pris le temps de la prévenir afin d'adoucir le potentiel choc de le trouver branché à des machines qui étaient impressionnantes.

Elle fixait sa main comme par défi, comme si la regarder avec autant de force allait l'obliger à la bouger, signalant qu'il se réveillait. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle dû s'avouer que cela n'arrivait que dans les films. Ou dans les livres de sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait bien entendu jamais lus.

Un bruit de gargouillis lui fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il avait les yeux ouverts ! Il tentait de parler mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir car il était toujours intubé. Oscar sourit et tenta de le calmer tout en appuyant sur le bouton appelant les soins.

« Tu es intubé tu ne peux pas parler pour le moment, » lui dit-elle tendrement. « Tout va bien, tu as été opéré et c'est un succès. »

Lorsque l'équipe médicale arriva, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa main et sorti dans le couloir rejoindre Alain et les laisser s'occuper de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Rassurée ? » lui demanda Alain.

« Il vient de reprendre conscience, mais en fait … maintenant que tu me dis ça … il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« Il est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? La dernière fois il était tellement blessé qu'on n'a même pas pu l'opérer et il venait de perdre la vue en prime … » il stoppa net, voyant le regard peiné d'Oscar, il était en train de lui faire revivre la mémoire des pires moments de sa vie bon sang !

Mais Oscar sembla avoir l'illumination qu'elle recherchait au moment où l'équipe médicale sortait de sa chambre.

« Il vous réclame, mais pas plus de 15 minutes, il est extrêmement faible et a besoin de prendre des forces, » lui dit la femme qui l'avait opéré. « Dès qu'il sera moins fatigué, nous le transférerons en cardiologie. »

« Ses yeux ! » s'exclama Oscar ! « Vérifiez ses yeux ! »

L'équipe médicale la regarda, interloquée.

« Je vous en conjure, vérifiez ses yeux ! » insista-t-elle.

« Mais enfin madame, il n'a aucune blessure visible aux yeux, » commença la chirurgienne.

Alain embraya immédiatement, « il était couvert d'éclats de verre quand on l'a trouvé ».

« Je vous en supplie, vérifiez ses yeux ! » implora Oscar.

« Je vais demander à ce qu'une vérification soit faite, vous avez de la chance, notre hôpital dispose d'un service d'urgences ophtalmologiques. »

Oscar fut rassurée par cette promesse et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe chargée de la vérification. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre d'André, ils lui confirmèrent avoir trouvé un éclat de verre fiché dans la cornée de l'œil gauche. Oscar pâlit à cette nouvelle mais l'ophtalmologiste de garde la rassura, lui expliquant que le morceau avait été ôté à temps et qu'un lavage méticuleux au collyre finirait de soigner l'œil impliqué.

Elle fut autorisée à le revoir quelques instants et elle entra plus calmement dans la chambre d'André. Celui-ci l'accueillit en tentant à nouveau de lui parler. Oscar lui sourit puis s'approcha de lui. « Tu dois te reposer, je t'interdis de faire le moindre effort, tu m'entends ? »

Il sourit puis manqua de s'étouffer en se mettant à rire doucement. Oscar, affolée, se leva pour l'aider à se redresser pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa respiration. « Bon sang tu te moques du monde ? Je viens de te dire de ne pas faire d'efforts ! »

« A tes ordres mon Colonel » articula-t-il avec difficulté, la voix rauque et fatiguée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le défiant de continuer ses simagrées. Elle l'avait vu tenter de lever sa main pour singer un garde-à-vous. Non mais il était inconscient ?

« Que les choses soient très claires André Grandier, je viens juste de te retrouver, tu viens juste d'échapper à la mort et l'on vient de retrouver un morceau de verre dans ton œil gauche, vu ton historique, il est absolument hors de question, HORS DE QUESTION, qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose, tu m'entends ? »

La respiration saccadée, le souffle court, elle luttait contre la terreur qui lui étreignait le cœur. Depuis qu'Alain avait évoqué le parallèle de ces deux vies qu'ils avaient vécues, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une course contre la montre durant laquelle le destin allait les frapper à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'ils succombent tous les deux. La terreur n'était pas une émotion avec laquelle Oscar de Jarjayes était familiarisée et celle-ci l'engloutit totalement.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour lui signifier que son temps était écoulé et qu'elle devait le laisser. Elle s'en voulut car elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. André ne la quittait pas des yeux, devinant la tempête qui l'agitait et ne sachant quoi faire pour l'en soulager. Et d'un coup, André aussi fit le parallèle avec leurs anciennes vies. Ils avaient failli mourir tous les deux, et son œil gauche avait été blessé …

Faisant fi de l'infirmière, elle s'approcha tout de même de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. « Je t'en conjure, fais attention à toi mon amour, je t'aime. »

Il aurait voulu répondre à ses mots d'amour afin de calmer son inquiétude, mais la sienne prenait des proportions inquiétantes et sa voix ne lui permit d'articuler qu'un seul mot : « Poumon ». Oscar écarquilla les yeux, puis les fronça. Evidemment … dans un pareil moment il trouvait encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour elle. L'infirmière faisait mine d'étudier le tableau où étaient punaisées les feuilles du dossier d'André afin de leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Elle ôta donc sa veste et remonta la manche de sa chemise, lui laissant découvrir la trace du vaccin. « Rassuré ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Et ses yeux lui dirent tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle lui serra à nouveau la main et lui promit de revenir le lendemain, glissant à son oreille, « Cette conversation n'est pas terminée Grenadier, je reviendrai demain, et tous les jours qui suivront pour m'assurer que tu prends bien soin de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sortir de cette chambre ! » Le ton était tranchant, mais les yeux étaient tendres. Il lui sourit, et ferma les yeux, tranquillisé et repu de fatigue. 


	16. Chapter 16

Oscar retrouva Alain dans le couloir, celui-ci lui proposa de la déposer chez elle, voulant s'assurer, qu'elle aussi, allait être raisonnable et se reposer. Il se dit qu'avant d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire de cette vie d'avant, il serait tout naturellement resté dormir chez elle afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais maintenant … il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Les réflexes de dix ans d'amitié ne pouvaient pas s'effacer comme ça. Mais les vieux réflexes d'années passées en tant que militaire sous son commandement refaisaient surface.

« Tu es bien silencieux », lui dit-elle enfin après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à l'observer.

« D'habitude ça te plait non que je me la ferme ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

« Sauf que là, ce n'est plus comme d'habitude, non ? » poussa-t-elle.

Il soupira, ne sachant si c'était d'agacement ou pour s'avouer vaincu. Et cela l'agaça encore plus, ce qui le fit soupirer à nouveau. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire tout simplement. Lui-même ne savait pas comment prendre cette révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. Sa meilleure amie était en fait son ancien colonel, pratiquement morte dans ses bras, après avoir pleuré la disparition de l'homme de sa vie. Et ils venaient pratiquement de revivre la même scène.

« Il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi ce soir, qu'on se comprenne bien ! »

Il eut un petit rictus de dérision, puis hocha la tête. « Ah il n'a pas perdu de temps pour reprendre le contrôle le Colonel ».

« Il va te botter le cul comme la dernière fois le Colonel si tu continues ! » râla-t-elle pour la forme.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère et Alain se sentit enfin mieux. Elle était son ancien colonel, soit, mais elle était surtout son amie. Celle qui pouvait jurer comme un charretier, boire autant que lui et pourtant, exalter la féminité sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui faisait tourner la tête à tous les hommes qui la rencontraient.

Lui inclus, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il se souvenait être déjà tombé sous son charme une fois. Et André aussi le savait. Ça allait sérieusement compliquer les choses. Ils devraient avoir une conversation tous les deux, mettre les choses à plat tout de suite. Oui, il savait qu'il était sous son charme, mais non, jamais il ne tenterait quoique ce soit tant qu'André serait son compagnon. Ma foi, si un jour elle décidait de changer d'avis … Quel imbécile, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, il savait parfaitement que ça n'arriverait jamais !

Arrivés à son appartement, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Oscar commanda des pizzas et lui proposa une bière. Il fronça les sourcils et lui suggéra qu'après une nuit sous calmant aux urgences, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Elle soupira, « bon sang mais t'es qui au juste, mon père ? » elle grimaça au moment même où elle termina sa phrase. « Pardon, » lui dit-elle immédiatement.

« Je n'ai rien entendu », prétendit-il, lui tendant un soda à la place. Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement. Ils sirotèrent doucement leur boisson devant la télévision qui ne semblait avoir été allumée que pour faire un bruit de fond, plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Mais au fait, Diane ! » s'exclama soudain Oscar.

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Tu es noble aussi alors dans cette vie ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a tenté quoique ce soit contre Diane ? Il ne me semble pas avoir lu la moindre dégradation dans ton dossier. »

« Non, cette fois j'y ai échappé on dirait. Mais bon, je suis un noble sans le sou. Mais toi alors, tu as changé de nom ? » tenta-t-il, peut-être allait-elle enfin se confier à propos de cette histoire avec son père ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. « C'est … compliqué. Disons que dans cette vie je ne me suis pas laissée faire … et il n'a pas apprécié mon refus, pas du tout même. »

Alain se contenta de cette explication, la connaissant c'était déjà une belle preuve d'amitié et de confiance. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis la sonnette retentit, signalant l'arrivée de leur pizza.

Oscar se leva pour les récupérer et les déposa sur la table basse de son séjour. « On fait comme d'habitude hein ? A la bonne franquette ? »

Alain se mit à rire.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon, mais imaginer le Colonel de Jarjayes manger à la bonne franquette ? Vautrée dans son canapé, une part de pizza dans une main, sans assiette, sans couverts et avec une canette de coca dans l'autre main ? Je suis désolé mais moi je trouve ça hilarant ! »

Elle sourit, « Idiot va! » Puis son sourire se figea, repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait pu dire ça à André … avant.

« Il est sorti d'affaire, tu m'entends ? »

Le sourire revint, timide.

Ils continuèrent à manger un peu, puis elle osa poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête.

« Comprends-tu ce qui nous arrive ? Cette deuxième vie qu'on nous offre à tous les trois ? »

« Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'y penser, mais maintenant que tu le dis … non, je ne comprends pas. Et puis on n'est pas que tous les trois, Diane et ma mère sont là, ton père est là … »

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre. On est tous là, on revit dans une nouvelle époque mais on a passé des années l'un avec l'autre sans se souvenir de rien. Et André, il nous croise une fois, et la mémoire lui revient immédiatement. »

« Ouais … à vrai dire j'ai pas envie de trop y réfléchir, on est là et en vie, point final. »

« C'est bizarre une vie sans avoir eu André à mes côtés tous les jours. »

Ah. C'était donc ça qui la troublait. Allait-il oser ruer dans les brancards ? Allez … il n'était plus à ça près ce soir non ?

« Tu m'as eu moi, non ? »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. « Bien sûr que tu étais là, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. C'est malgré tout différent. André était à mes côtés tous les jours, depuis qu'on a 8 ans. Il était, il est, tout pour moi. Mon meilleur ami comme l'homme que j'aime. »

Elle stoppa, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser. « En fait … dans mon ancienne vie, André était tout. Le confident, l'ami, le frère, l'amant … » à nouveau elle stoppa. « Dans cette vie, j'ai un deuxième confident, ami, frère …. »

« Mais pas amant ? » osa-t-il, maudissant les bières qu'il avait déjà bues et qui lui faisaient lâcher ses secrets les mieux gardés.

Elle le regarda longuement et il se sentit redevenu le frondeur de la caserne sous le regard sévère de son Colonel.

« Non, pas un amant, mais le meilleur des amis » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il soupira. Au moins les choses étaient claires, et c'était mieux ainsi, pas de secret et pas de non-dits.

« André est resté mon meilleur ami pendant vingt ans avant que je ne comprenne qu'il m'aimait. Et cette révélation a été quelque peu … » commença-t-elle soudain avant de se stopper. « Je suis nullissime à ce sujet. »

« Ah ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, les trois-quarts des hommes qui croisent ta route succombent à ton charme sans que tu ne remarques quoique ce soit, et le reste se partage entre des abrutis sans goût ou des hommes de l'autre bord. »

Elle rit à nouveau. « N'importe quoi ! »

« André m'avait parlé de ton ancien lieutenant, ce Girodelle, lui aussi était fou de toi non ? »

Oscar tiqua au « lui aussi ». Elle le regarda droits dans les yeux. « Comment ça, « lui aussi » ? »

Putain de bière … dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? « Ah ah … il est tant que je retourne aux soirées pour me trouver une petite femme non ? »

Oh il ne détournerait pas son attention aussi facilement. « Tu sais, j'ai fait souffrir André pendant des années avant de réaliser tout ce qu'il était pour moi. Je refuse que tu souffres toi aussi alors je préfère être honnête avec toi, je… »

« Tu aimes André et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, je le sais parfaitement. » la coupa-t-il.

« C'est faux, il se passe des choses. Une sincère amitié. Une confiance sans limite. »

Ce dont il ne se satisferait jamais vraiment à vrai dire … mais il devrait apprendre à faire avec.

« J'ai trop bu, je dis n'importe quoi, et c'est une insulte à André, et à toi. Allez, je vais te laisser. » dit-il en se levant.

« Il est hors de question que tu rentres, tu as bu, tu es fatigué. Prends le canapé, la couverture est en dessous, comme d'habitude. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda, se maudissant une nouvelle fois d'avoir ouvert sa bouche ce soir. Dix ans sans rien dire et patatra, trois bières après beaucoup d'émotions, et il avait tout lâché, comme un adolescent devant son premier amour …

Elle débarrassa la table basse et le laissa, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se reposer enfin, après toutes ces émotions. 


	17. Chapter 17

Au bout de quelques semaines, André put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Oscar était venue le voir matin, midi et soir durant tout son séjour, le commissariat n'étant qu'à deux rues de là. Maintenant qu'il était sorti, elle le fit s'installer chez elle, c'était bien plus simple pour s'occuper de lui. A la surprise de ses supérieurs, elle prit un mois entier de congé, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle avait des jours de congé à revendre tant il était rare qu'elle en prenne. Le harcèlement de la presse s'était un peu calmé et ils purent tous les deux profiter de ces instants de calme.

Alain passait les voir de temps en temps. Il s'était senti particulièrement mal à l'aise la première fois qu'il avait recroisé André, mais Oscar avait tout fait pour que son malaise cesse. André l'avait remarqué, mais avait préféré ne rien dire, se disant qu'ils devraient résoudre ça entre eux puisque visiblement quelque chose s'était passé.

Un jour, Alain vint seul, soulager sa conscience. Les deux hommes discutèrent tranquillement, Alain lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Oscar, et André, lui pardonnant tout naturellement, puisque finalement, il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Secrètement, car Alain n'aurait pas supporté de le savoir, il le plaignait car il savait quel était le poids d'aimer Oscar de Jarjayes sans retour, mais n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Un matin qu'il était justement présent, la sonnette de l'entrée se mit à sonner frénétiquement. Oscar se leva tout sourire sachant d'avance qui pouvait se manifester ainsi sur le pas de sa porte. « Allez Léa, je sais que tu es là, ouvre ! » s'impatienta une voix féminine derrière la porte, sonnant de plus belle.

Déverrouillant la porte, Oscar fut emportée par une tornade blonde qui se jeta dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manquée ! » lui dit la voix.

Oscar s'écarta brusquement, comme stupéfaite. Les yeux écarquillés, elle la dévisagea, le rouge aux joues. Derrière elle, André et Alain étaient médusés.

« Mais enfin j'ai tant changé que ça en six mois ? Je pars faire la tournée mondiale des fashion weeks et quand je rentre tu ne me reconnais plus ? »

Six mois ? Elle plaisantait ? Plus de deux cents ans plutôt ! « Je … uhm, vous, enfin tu, euh… » Oscar ne savait plus quoi dire.

Face à elle, une jolie petite blonde fronçait les sourcils, puis elle dévisagea les deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui paraissaient, eux aussi, totalement époustouflés.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je laisse l'une de mes meilleures amies quelque mois seule et en rentrant je la retrouve avec deux hommes, complètement désorientée ? »

Oscar était incapable de répondre, elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase censée.

« Bon, on s'en fiche en fait de ce qu'il se passe, regaaaaaaaaaaaaarde ! » trépigna-t-elle sur place, tendant sa main vers Oscar de façon ostentatoire.

Quelque part, cela dissipa le malaise de la jeune femme. « Mais non ? » fit elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se surprit à avoir envie de sautiller sur place tant elle était heureuse pour elle.

« Oh mais siiiiiiiii ! Il s'est enfin décidé ! Axel m'a demandée en mariage ! »

Axel.

Simultanément, André fronça les sourcils, Alain écarquilla les yeux et Oscar eut un moment de surprise réalisant que son amie styliste était réellement l'ancienne Reine de France et que son petit ami, enfin, son fiancé maintenant, était le Comte Axel de Fersen.

Marie les regardait, les uns après les autres, étonnée. Non mais, elle venait d'annoncer ses fiançailles et c'était là leur seule réaction ?

« Léa chérie, il est bien évidemment hors de question que ce mariage ait lieu sans que tu ne sois ma témoin ! » décréta-t-elle afin de la faire réagir.

Oscar réprima un réflexe qui failli la faire se mettre à genoux. Foutredieu mais c'était une horrible sensation ! Elle était sincèrement ravie pour ses amis, mais comment remercier, saluer même, celle qui avait été sa Reine ? Une vie entière d'un protocole séculaire, ça laissait des traces indélébiles.

« Léa ? »

Mince, elle n'avait toujours pas réagi ! « C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle votr uhm Marie. »

Elle surprit Alain qui se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, oh celui-là ! Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis ! Elle allait se retourner vers André lorsque Marie l'interpela une nouvelle fois.

« Mais tu seras ma témoin n'est-ce pas ? »

Oscar eut un sourire éclatant. « Evidemment, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! »

Ah ! Enfin son amie avait une réaction un peu normale ! Marie battit des mains comme une petite fille. « Ça va être merveilleux ! Je vais créer nos robes, oh j'ai vu une dentelle exquise l'autre jour en visitant une usine de Calais ! Il me la faut ! On va tellement s'amuser toutes les deux ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! »

Oscar entendait Alain pouffer de rire derrière elle, mais toujours rien de la part d'André. Se pourrait-il qu'il…

« Tiens d'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, je t'ai rapporté une robe de Milan, une pure merveille ! Je te la fais envoyer demain, et tu passeras au studio pour qu'on fasse les ajustages et le shooting photo habituel. Bon, je file, Axel m'attend ! »

Marie se précipita à nouveau vers Léa pour l'étreindre, ce qui remit à nouveau la jeune femme dans l'embarras tant se retrouver dans les bras de la Reine de France était totalement incongru pour elle. Marie se recula et fixa les deux hommes.

« Messieurs, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si c'est pour me la mettre dans un tel état, je ne vous félicite pas, quoi que vous ayez fait ! » et elle se retourna, sortant de l'appartement comme elle y était entrée, en coup de vent.

Un ange passa.

« Euh … c'était qui je pense que c'était ? » demanda finalement Alain, n'y tenant plus.

« C'était Marie-Antoinette » confirma Oscar.

« Et on en parle du shooting photo ou on attend un peu ? » continua-t-il sans pitié. Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Oscar fixait André, le regard inquiet. Il était parfaitement silencieux et cela la stressait. Alain le sentit et en profita pour s'éclipser, leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il avait la mine sombre, c'était tellement rare que ça l'inquiéta. « André ? »

« Fersen est donc ici également, et tu le connais dans cette nouvelle vie » dit-il simplement. Ah. C'était donc ça.

« Oui, et il a, lui aussi, l'opportunité de vivre enfin librement avec celle qu'il aime » lui rappela Oscar.

« Excuse-moi … cela reste sensible pour moi, ça me fait réagir irrationnellement, c'est plus fort que moi. » lui dit-il, s'approchant enfin d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle respirait mieux.

« Une fois que tu l'auras rencontré dans ce monde, tu verras qu'il ne pose même pas un œil sur moi tellement il est totalement épris d'elle. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Et … ces séances photo donc ? » s'amusa-t-il soudain.

« Il ne faut surtout pas te sentir obligé d'emboiter le pas à Alain quand il me cherche ! » tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

« Mais … c'est que ça m'intéresse moi ! »

Oscar leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira. Non, aucune porte de sortie … elle allait devoir lâcher le vilain petit secret … et vu la réaction qu'André avait eu à la simple évocation du nom de Fersen … comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il saurait ? 


	18. Chapter 18

André était extrêmement curieux, elle avait l'air gênée, mais était-ce par ce qu'elle allait devoir lui dire, ou parce que maintenant qu'elle réalisait qui étaient ses deux amis, elle s'en trouvait gênée ? Ou les deux ?

« Uhm … » commença-t-elle pitoyablement. Oui, définitivement les deux donc, gêne totale.

« Bon … si tu veux vraiment tout connaître on va s'assoir et manger un bout, ça va être long » prévint-elle.

Elle concentra son regard quelques instants sur ses genoux puis se lança. « Il y a environ dix ans, j'ai eu une énorme dispute avec mon père. »

André haussa les sourcils, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cela. Elle ne le regardait pas en face, preuve de l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Il lui prit donc la main, signe silencieux de son soutien inconditionnel.

Elle lui en fut gré et développa son histoire. Son père donc, était entré dans une colère noire le jour où elle lui avait annoncé vouloir renoncer à Saint Cyr. Dans cette époque aussi, la famille de Jarjayes avait une tradition militaire. Et personne encore n'avait réussi l'exploit d'y faire entrer son enfant dans sa génération. Oscar avait été préparée depuis des années au concours d'entrée, Monsieur de Jarjayes n'avait rechigné à aucun effort, cours particulier du soir, classe préparatoires, encouragements, entrainement sportif avec un coach privé. Ce concours, elle l'avait d'ailleurs brillamment réussi, se retrouvant dans les premiers classés. Et pourtant, à la veille de son entrée dans la prestigieuse école, elle avait fait volteface, préférant se tourner vers le droit, puis la police.

Son père avait été furieux, à l'aube de se gausser de la réussite de sa fille, il se retrouvait maintenant au pied du mur. Il menaça de lui couper les vivres, de la déshériter et de la renier. Mais rien ne la fit plier. Elle se retrouva donc du jour au lendemain sans le sou, devant travailler pour se payer ses études et son logement étudiant. Elle lui en voulu tant, qu'elle cessa d'utiliser son nom, et opta pour le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Ce fut le camouflet suprême pour son père. Même le prénom qu'il avait choisi, quelque peu contraint et forcé, elle le renia, préférant du coup son troisième prénom, Léa, en l'honneur de sa marraine, grande amie de sa mère.

« Quels sont tes prénoms alors ? » l'interrogea André. Elle eut un petit rire de dérision.

« Et bien figure toi que le gynécologue qui a suivi ma mère lors de sa grossesse était persuadé que j'étais un garçon, à la grande joie de mon père qui avait déjà une fille. Mes parents n'avaient donc prévu et choisi que des prénoms masculins et quand je suis née … « surprise ! » … Mon père était en déplacement professionnel ce soir-là, et avait fait une déclaration de naissance anticipée. Ma mère s'est donc retrouvée avec une fille appelée « Oscar Philippe » dans les bras … La sage-femme n'a rien pu faire pour « Oscar », il n'existe aucune réelle alternative féminine non ?

« Oh je ne trouve pas moi, je pense au contraire qu'Oscar, ça peut être extrêmement féminin, » pipa André qui fut récompensé d'un sourire, même si elle monta les yeux au ciel pour le principe.

« Philippe par contre est devenu Philippine. Et elle a ajouté un troisième prénom, féminin celui-là.

« Et quand as-tu rencontré Marie-Antoinette ? »

« Eh bien, je cherchais un boulot et un colocataire à mon entrée à l'école des officiers. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé Alain d'ailleurs. On a pris un appartement tous les deux en collocation. Mon père en aurait été fou de rage d'ailleurs s'il l'avait su. Sa précieuse fille en collocation avec un vaurien comme Alain. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Et tu lui as fait confiance immédiatement ? » s'étonna André.

« Maintenant que tu me le dis … j'ai l'impression que oui. » elle s'arrêta de parler. André devina qu'elle revivait ces moments pour trouver une réponse plus complète à sa question.

« Il a bien tenté quelque chose une fois pour être honnête, mais on était ivres tous les deux et malgré ça, il ne s'est rien passé du tout. On s'est réveillés le lendemain matin sur le canapé avec une gueule de bois mémorable. » dit-elle amusée.

André jugea plus opportun de ne pas aller plus loin dans les questions, après tout il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance à tous les deux. Ils avaient eu une occasion, en son absence totale, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait de lui à ce moment-là. Et rien ne s'était passé de concret, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il supposait qu'Alain avait dû tenter de l'embrasser, comme il l'avait fait avant d'ailleurs. Oscar continua alors son récit.

« J'ai fait pas mal de petits boulots, notamment dans la restauration, je servais ou j'étais même en cuisine, et un jour on a vu une affiche au restaurant universitaire où je travaillais, ils recrutaient pour un défilé de mode, et cet imbécile d'Alain m'a mise au défi d'y aller … »

André souriait, il tentait de ne pas lui montrer car il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte la vexer, elle ne terminerait jamais son histoire si c'était le cas ! Mais il aurait donné cher pour voir ça.

« Bref … forcément, mise au défi … »

« Tu y es allée » compléta-t-il.

« Voilà. Et de fil en aiguille, c'est le cas de le dire d'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré Marie. Jeune styliste sur le point d'exploser sur la place parisienne. On s'est tout de suite appréciées alors qu'on n'a pas du tout le même caractère. »

« Comme avant en somme, » intervint-il.

Elle sourit, oui, c'était vraiment comme avant, il avait raison.

« J'ai fait quelques défilés pour elle, pas mal de photos avec Axel, c'était vraiment bien payé, et les horaires étaient compatibles avec mes études. »

« Et ça t'a permis de totalement t'affranchir de ton père qui ne devait attendre qu'une seule chose, que tu reviennes vers lui. » finit-il pour elle.

« C'est ça, et je ne suis jamais revenue. »

« Et tu vis ça comment ? »

Il la connaissait, Oscar aimait viscéralement son père, une telle dispute avec des conséquences sur de si longues années avait dû lui laisser une blessure importante. Leurs disputes étaient monnaie courante à Jarjayes avant. Il n'était pas étonné qu'un tel affrontement ait eu lieu également à cette époque. Par contre il était extrêmement étonné de la durée et de la sévérité de leur séparation.

« Il a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. Je vois ma mère et ma sœur de temps en temps. Elles me harcèlent toutes les deux pour revenir à la maison mais c'est hors de question. Quand je les vois c'est lors des soirées caritatives de ma mère ou de ma tante. »

« Là où tu es sûre de ne pas le croiser en somme. »

« Parfaitement. »

André porta la main qu'il tenait toujours, à sa bouche pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Peut-être est-il temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Il sait où me trouver ! » tempêta-t-elle.

Mouais … ça ne serait pas chose aisée que de les rabibocher ces deux-là ! A bien y réfléchir … c'est comme si au lieu de passer l'uniforme de capitaine de la garde, elle avait fini par refuser. Elle n'avait eu personne pour la guider dans cette époque-là. L'aurait-il influencée s'il avait été là ? Pas plus qu'à l'époque de la monarchie en fait. Oh le général avait bien tenté de le forcer à l'influencer pour faire son choix, mais il n'avait pas su, pas voulu en fait, faire ça à la femme qu'il aimait déjà désespérément à cette époque.

Il décida d'alléger l'atmosphère, « Et … tu me montrerais ces fameuses photos ? » Il s'amusa de la voir rougir. Puis il s'inquiéta. Quel genre de photos avait-elle pu faire pour rougir ?

« Eh bien des photos des créations de Marie, et bon … il faut avouer que quelques-unes de ses robes peuvent être… comment dire … courtes, voire très courtes, ou … uhm … décolletées, voire … transparentes avec la dentelle qu'elle affectionne tant… » dit-elle clairement gênée et fuyant son regard.

André la regarda, étonné, puis s'avança vers elle, comprenant qu'il lui fallait agir. Il lui releva le menton et la regarda amoureusement. « Je suis certain que quelle que soit les tenues qu'elle t'a fait porter, tu devais être sublime. » Et il l'embrassa. Oscar en fut soulagée, clairement il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. C'était déjà un défi pour elle avant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, une certaine pudibonderie du dix-huitième siècle s'était réveillée en elle, mais s'il s'était moqué ou même pire, offusqué de cette activité qu'elle avait pu avoir, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« Les photos sont chez Marie, je te les montrerai à l'occasion. » lui promit-elle. Puis elle eut une idée. « Quoique … j'en ai quelques-unes ici qu'elle m'a données, souhaites-tu un défilé privé ? » le tenta-t-elle.

« J'en serais ravi » répondit-il, ravi de voir que la situation s'était décantée toute seule, et clairement impatient. 


	19. Chapter 19

Un bon matin tandis qu'ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, le téléphone professionnel d'Oscar sonna. Intriguée, car ses collègues avaient strictement respecté sa période de congés jusqu'à présent, elle décrocha. La nouvelle qu'on lui apprit au téléphone la stupéfia. Elle resta interdite quelques instants à fixer l'écran de son téléphone comme s'il allait lui donner une réponse.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda André. Elle releva la tête vers lui, toujours aussi interloquée.

« C'était le commissaire divisionnaire qui m'informait de ma convocation à la cérémonie du 11 novembre durant laquelle on va me décorer.»

André lui sourit tendrement et avec fierté. « Alors comme ça on va à nouveau côtoyer le beau monde Mademoiselle de Jarjayes ? »

Sa taquinerie eut l'effet escompté et la sortie de sa torpeur. « Idiot ! » elle se blottit dans ses bras. « Je te signale que tu m'accompagnes mon petit monsieur ! »

« Serviteur, Mademoiselle » lui répondit-il en esquissant une courbette. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ah ça non alors ! Plus jamais ! »

Aïe, mauvaise réplique. « Je plaisantais. » s'amenda-t-il. Elle revint alors dans ses bras, caressant ses joues rendues rugueuses par la barbe matinale qui commençait à poindre.

« Nous sommes égaux mon amour, plus jamais tu ne me serviras ! », elle l'embrassa, utilisant les mains qu'elle avait sur ses joues pour l'attirer à elle. Elle le sentit sourire sous son baiser.

« Même le petit dej au lit ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et ton chocolat du soir ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, embrassant la paume de l'une de ses mains, puis l'autre, dans le mouvement inverse. « Ne me prive pas de cela s'il te plait, c'est l'une de nos traditions les plus chères à mon cœur. Pendant des années je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment qui me permettait ces précieuses minutes seul avec toi. »

« J'aimais beaucoup ces moments privilégiés avec toi, moi aussi. C'était les seuls moments durant lesquels j'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi-même. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Ça me touche que tu me dises ça, cela signifie que j'ai réussi malgré toute la pression que ton devoir t'imposait, à te faire avoir de petits moments de détente. »

Elle le regarda, émue. « Tu es le seul mon amour, à en avoir été capable, le seul à m'avoir comprise, avant même que je ne me comprenne moi-même. Tu es mon seul, mon unique amour. »

André, incroyablement touché par cette déclaration réfléchit … en fait … pourquoi attendre Noël et son anniversaire ? Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'écarta, « je reviens, ne bouge pas ».

Elle le regarda, intriguée. Il passa dans leur chambre et revient quelques secondes plus tard. Elle était encore plus intriguée à son retour. Il semblait soudainement nerveux. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

« Toi aussi, tu es mon unique amour, on a tout vécu tous les deux, même la mort n'a pas réussi à nous séparer. » il stoppa quelques secondes, « j'avais prévu de voir ton père, enfin celui de cette époque, parce que celui d'avant … » Il vit à ses yeux qu'elle venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Il l'attira contre lui, posa son front contre le sien, tout contre elle. « Oscar, épouse-moi » Les larmes brillaient au fond de ses yeux d'azur, mais elle arborait le plus resplendissant sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Lorsque leur baiser se termina il la provoqua un peu « ça veut dire oui ça ? » Elle rit dans le creux de son épaule « évidemment, idiot ! »

« Je vais me faire traiter d'idiot toute ma vie c'est ça ? »

Elle lui colla un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, « si tu continues comme ça y'a des chances oui ! » Il lui glissa finalement la bague qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver. Une magnifique aigue-marine rehaussée de diamants. Un bijou qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de lui offrir avant. Cette nouvelle vie avait définitivement du bon.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se trouvait à la tribune officielle de la cérémonie du 11 novembre auprès d'Oscar dans son uniforme officiel de commissaire. L'uniforme bleu marine mettait particulièrement en valeur ses cheveux blonds, serrés en un chignon bas, coiffe officielle oblige. Il mourait d'envie de la complimenter, mais savait que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre en ce moment. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'admirer. Elle avait toujours autant de prestance dans un uniforme. Certes celui-ci était beaucoup moins … comment dire … bariolé ? Doré ?

Il la sentait sur les nerfs. Après tout, elle était sur le point de se faire décorer par le Président de la République, cela pouvait effectivement la rendre nerveuse. Toutefois, la connaissant comme il la connaissait, il réalisa qu'il lui manquait sans doute une information, il n'était pas normal qu'elle se comporte ainsi.

C'est en voyant les véhicules du Président et de sa suite s'approcher qu'il comprit immédiatement l'ampleur de la situation. Dans le second véhicule se trouvait le Ministre de l'Intérieur. Le Général. Enfin il n'en savait rien en fait peut-être n'était-il pas général dans cette vie ? … le père d'Oscar par contre, ça c'était certain. Celui à qui elle ne parlait plus depuis des années dans cette vie. Celui qui lui avait confié la vie de sa fille, dans une autre.

« Tu comptais m'annoncer ça quand ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Bon sang comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

« Jamais à vrai dire. Ça me semblait un bon timing, mais visiblement, il a jugé bon de provoquer la rencontre plus tôt que prévu … » Il la regarda discrètement. Les mâchoires serrées, le regard dur, elle se mettait au garde à vous, la main blanche gantée, immaculée contrastant contre son chapeau bleu marine, au moment où les véhicules venaient se garer en bas de la tribune.

Un huissier du protocole vint les voir pour leur signifier que la remise de médaille allait avoir lieu. Oscar ne desserra pas les dents tant cette rencontre l'indisposait au plus haut point. Elle le suivit néanmoins, abandonnant André dans la tribune pour se rendre vers l'Arc de Triomphe où l'attendaient le Président de la République et … son père, et supérieur hiérarchique, le Ministre de l'Intérieur.

Elle aurait donné cher pour qu'André puisse l'accompagner. Mais encore une fois, ce foutu protocole se mettait en travers de leur chemin. Les journalistes étaient face aux futurs médaillés, prêts à immortaliser le moment. Le Président commença la ligne et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière. Elle fut tentée de se tourner vers la tribune pour chercher son fiancé du regard. Son fiancé. Un irrépressible sourire illumina son regard. En fait, il était là avec elle, au fond de son cœur. Cet homme était un don du ciel, sa force tranquille.

Elle était la prochaine et présenta un garde à vous impeccable au Président. Celui-ci la félicita pour l'héroïsme dont elle avait fait preuve lors de l'attentat. A son immense surprise, c'est la légion d'honneur qu'il agrafa à son uniforme, le rouge tranchant avec le bleu marine. Elle s'était attendue à la médaille d'honneur de la police, pas à cette médaille-là ! Le Président lui donna l'accolade réglementaire puis continua son chemin pour un petit bain de foule. Et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son père.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard une demi-seconde qui lui parut durer une éternité, puis elle se mit à nouveau au garde à vous.

« Monsieur le Ministre », salua-t-elle crânement. Elle fut récompensée en constatant l'orage dans le regard de son père. Non, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle se rabaisse à faire le premier pas !

« Madame la Commissaire », cingla sa réponse. Puis il s'éloigna, rejoignant le président, puis le véhicule militaire, qui allait les reconduire à la tribune officielle. Oscar et les autres médaillés suivraient dans un autre véhicule. 


	20. Chapter 20

De retour à la tribune officielle, Oscar retrouva un André plein de fierté. Elle aurait voulu se blottir contre lui tant la rencontre avec son père l'avait chamboulée. Oh elle n'en montrait rien, mais elle savait que son fiancé verrait immédiatement qu'il n'en était rien. Et ça ne loupa pas, le regard fier s'assombrit et il lui prit discrètement la main, la serrant fort.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la tribune afin de s'éloigner vers la station de métro la plus proche, avenue Victor Hugo. En effet, vu le nombre de rues qui avaient été bloquées pour la cérémonie, ils avaient jugé plus simple de venir en transports en commun. Néanmoins, ils furent rattrapés par un huissier du protocole qui leur signifia qu'ils étaient attendus au cocktail de l'Elysée et que le bus des invités se situait de l'autre côté de l'Arc de Triomphe. Ils ne s'y attendaient ni l'un ni l'autre et ne purent, protocolairement parlant, prendre d'autre décision que de le suivre.

« Je suppose qu'on peut remercier mon père » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, la rage au ventre. Bien entendu, Monsieur de Jarjayes savait que professionnellement et protocolairement, il lui serait impossible de refuser une telle invitation. Ah il ne manquait pas d'air tiens !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le jardin d'hiver de l'Elysée, sous l'immense verrière qui apportait une luminosité exceptionnelle aux lieux, une coupe de champagne à la main et un sourire de façade. Oscar devait répondre aux questions des invités, mais également de quelques journalistes triés sur le volet. L'un d'entre eux remarqua André et se souvint de son nom, lié à l'enquête Delcourt. Il fit vite le rapprochement avec Oscar. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et préféra s'éloigner avant que les questions indiscrètes ne commencent. André, ayant également compris, s'éloigna d'elle à regret.

Oscar contemplait une magnifique orchidée lorsqu'elle vit au loin son père s'approcher. Ah ça non alors, il n'en était pas question ! Elle prit la direction opposée et rejoignit André, en grande conversation avec le nouveau Garde des Sceaux. Enfin au bout de quelques minutes, ils purent prendre la poudre d'escampette. Néanmoins, à la sortie du palais, ils retrouvèrent l'huissier du protocole qui leur remis une enveloppe contenant une carte. Pressés, ils le remercièrent et filèrent.

C'est une fois dans le métro qu'ils l'ouvrirent et découvrirent, stupéfaits, que leur aventure élyséenne ne faisait que commencer. Il s'agissait en effet d'un carton d'invitation à leurs deux noms, au dîner d'état donné le soir même en l'honneur de la Chancelière allemande.

Oscar grogna et les fit descendre à la station suivante.

« Où allons-nous ? » s'étonna André.

« Chez Marie et Axel, je ne peux pas me rendre à ce genre de dîner en uniforme … c'est robe longue obligatoire. Et à moins que tu n'aies un smoking sous le coude, tu auras toi aussi besoin de leur aide. »

André était curieux de découvrir où pouvait vivre l'ancienne Reine de France et son amant. Enfin amant … fiancé serait plus correct à vrai dire. Et puis soudain, l'illumination.

Oscar de Jarjayes en robe du soir.

Cette journée allait se terminer en apothéose !

Elle le fit entrer sous une porte cochère qui donnait sur une immense cour privative. L'endroit était charmant. Il la suivit à travers la cour et ils entrèrent dans un immeuble. Quelques étages plus haut, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de ce qu'André supposait être un appartement, mais qui s'avéra être le studio créatif.

« Léa ! » l'accueillit Marie. Puis elle se recula pour la regarder. « Je dois avouer que tu réussis l'exploit de rendre cet uniforme insipide portable. Allez raconte-moi, que fais-tu ici ? »

Oscar lui fit part de sa demande et Marie battit des mains, elle sautillait même.

« Il n'y a rien que je ne préfère au monde que de jouer à la poupée avec toi. » s'exclama-t-elle.

André était légèrement en retrait, clairement amusé. Il se disait que Marie-Antoinette aurait très probablement aimé jouer à ça aussi avec son Colonel de la Garde.

« Léa ? » fit une voix masculine.

« Pas le temps pour les photos, désolée Axel, » répondit Oscar. André se raidit, ainsi il était là.

« Allez, pas de blabla, on n'a pas le temps ! Léa passe derrière le paravent et on y va. Quelle couleur ? Quelle longueur ? Allez hop hop hop ! en sous-vêtements ! »

Elle se laissa entrainer, sachant à l'avance que toute résistance était futile. André fut entrainé de son côté par Axel de Fersen. Assez mal à l'aise, il se retrouva devant des portants sur lesquels étaient suspendus des centaines de smokings.

« Bon en fait, on met un peu la charrue avant les bœufs là, » commenta Axel. « Il faut qu'on attende de savoir de quelle couleur sera la robe de Lé »

Ils furent interrompus par un cri strident et accoururent vers le salon d'essayage femmes.

« FIANCEEEEEEEE ? » s'écria Marie depuis l'arrière du paravent.

André sourit, la simple évocation de ses fiançailles avec Oscar lui faisait toujours cet effet.

« Eh bien mon vieux, les félicitations sont de rigueur à ce que j'entends, » lui dit Axel de Fersen. « Avec toute l'amitié que je lui porte, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour un homme serait assez fort pour prendre Léa dans ses filets, chapeau bas monsieur. »

André fut piqué par la curiosité. « Combien d'hommes ont tenté de la séduire au juste ? »

Axel se mit à rire. « Bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais remarqué pour être franc. Léa a ce charme ravageur qu'elle-même ignore. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, André haussa un sourcil. « Oh vous pouvez me poser la question qui vous brûle les lèvres … Je vous avoue que si je n'avais pas connu Marie … j'aurais pu m'ajouter à la liste des fervents admirateurs de votre Léa. » il sourit, « Mais la seule à régner sur mon cœur est Marie. »

André sourit, appréciant l'honnêteté d'Axel et reconnaissant volontiers avoir fait preuve de bien trop d'excès dans sa jalousie.

Son sourire se fit encore plus franc lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Oscar émerger de l'arrière du paravent. Sa tenue était tout simplement divine.

Il remarqua également qu'elle portait un lourd album avec elle, serait-ce son book avec les fameuses photos ? Le clin d'œil mutin qu'elle lui adressa répondit à sa question. 


	21. Chapter 21

C'est un André subjugué qui grimpa les marches du perron de l'Elysée avec Oscar à son bras. Il la dévorait du regard, arrivant à peine à réaliser que cette fois-ci, c'était avec lui qu'elle se trouvait avec une robe de bal, enfin … une robe de soirée. Sa robe mettait merveilleusement sa silhouette parfaite en valeur. D'un bleu royal et d'un tissu chatoyant, cela n'en faisait ressortir que plus sa chevelure et ses yeux. Le drapé asymétrique ne couvrant que l'une de ses épaules mettait en valeur son port de reine, le tissu descendant ensuite jusqu'au sol, marquant sa taille au passage grâce à une ceinture étincelante et couvrant ses jambes interminables.

Il sourit légèrement en repensant à la proposition que Marie avait faite à Oscar en début d'après-midi : elle lui avait proposé de créer une fente remontant jusqu'au haut de la cuisse. Oscar avait rougi, refusant immédiatement.

Arrivés en haut des marches, il la sentit ralentir le mouvement. Une confrontation avec son père serait sans nulle doute inévitable ce soir, et il sentait la réticence dans le moindre de ses gestes, la tension dans son corps entier. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui pour la rassurer. Quoiqu'il arrive, il serait là. Elle eut un timide sourire, pour le remercier puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de le suivre, décidée, vers le personnel qui était chargé d'accueillir les invités.

André l'admirait, quelles que soit les raisons qui faisaient qu'ils étaient tous de retour à la vie, il y a bien une chose qui ne changerait jamais : une Jarjayes ne reculait jamais face au danger. L'affrontement entre les deux générations était imminent, et y ayant déjà assisté, il savait d'expérience que cela pouvait devenir très violent. Oh, pas de violence physique cette fois, mais le verbe serait sans nul doute très haut, et cette fois les reproches et griefs couvaient depuis de longues années.

Ils furent conduits vers le salon Murat où le couple présidentiel les accueillit puis furent dirigés vers la foule qui occupait l'espace disponible en attendant de passer à table. Des serveurs passaient de groupe en groupe, proposant champagne et petits fours. André vit Oscar qui observait calmement l'assemblée. Pour peu, elle se serait adossée à l'une des colonnades, comme lors des bals de la cour. Ah …ennemi en vue, elle s'était soudainement raidie, presque au garde à vous.

Le général se dirigea vers eux, l'intention claire et ne laissant à personne l'opportunité de se mettre en travers de son chemin. André en profita pour l'observer. C'était presque comique de le découvrir sans sa perruque, mais il restait un homme aux traits sévères et aristocratiques. Il sentit Oscar soupirer à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, chose qu'elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas en public, surtout vu l'imminence de la confrontation avec son père, mais il voulait lui apporter son soutien. Il vit néanmoins le regard du général bifurquer sur son bras, puis s'étonner de l'éclat au doigt de sa fille. Eh bien voilà, les choses étaient annoncées, avant même qu'il ne lui soit présenté.

« Philippine, » la salua-t-elle sans lui laisser la moindre opportunité de lui jouer la comédie protocolaire du matin. Cela la démangeait de lui répondre la même chose, mais bizarrement la robe du soir semblait lui donner moins de force pour le faire, en uniforme, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se tournait déjà vers André.

« Monsieur, » fit il en saluant André à son tour.

Cela lui plut, il avait compris qu'André était important pour elle et le respectait. Inconsciemment son père marquait des points, bien malgré elle.

« Père, laissez-moi vous présenter Maître André Grandier, » commença-t-elle, regardant son père droit dans les yeux. « Nous nous sommes récemment fiancés » finit-elle, ne sachant comment lui dire autrement, autant y aller directement.

André étudiait le général, il ne manqua pas la lueur d'espoir et la petite étincelle dans son regard lorsqu'elle l'appela « Père ». Il se trouva subitement l'objet de l'attention de son futur beau-père et affronta son regard, tranquillement, sûr de lui, comme avant.

« Monsieur de Jarjayes, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer » lui dit-il enfin, lui tendant la main.

« Plaisir partagé Maître Grandier, je dois avouer que si vous avez réussi à capturer le cœur de ma fille vous êtes sans nul doute une personne d'exception. »

Oscar regardait son père comme si elle découvrait un inconnu devant elle, mais à quoi jouait-il ? Et puis qu'avaient-ils tous ces hommes à sous-entendre qu'elle était difficile ?

« Philippine, tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps ce midi, mais je souhaitais sincèrement te féliciter pour les actions héroïques qui t'ont valu cette médaille. » lui dit-il, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle réprima un mouvement de recul qui aurait été assez malvenu.

« Accepteriez-vous de venir fêter vos fiançailles à Jarjayes ? » leur proposa-t-il comme pris d'une inspiration subite ?

Oscar fronça les sourcils, André se retourna vers elle, clairement la décision lui appartenait. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Son père lui tendait la main, son fiancé la laissait décider … Ce n'était pas du tout la confrontation qu'elle avait imaginée. Fin stratège, son père l'incitait-il à rejoindre son territoire pour prendre l'ascendant sur elle ? D'un autre côté … retrouver Jarjayes après toutes ses années, avec André et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, … cela avait un attrait incroyable.

« Pourquoi pas, » voulut-elle commencer prudemment. Mais son père ne la laissa pas terminer.

« Eh bien c'est entendu, nous vous attendons ce week-end ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi avant de rapidement s'éloigner, ne lui laissant aucune opportunité de se dédire.

Elle restait comme pétrifiée sur place. Ne venait-elle pas de se faire avoir comme une bleue ? André, connaissant ses sautes d'humeur légendaires, préférait quant à lui rester en retrait à ses côtés et attendre sa réaction tranquillement, prêt à y répondre si besoin.

« Est-ce que … est-ce que je viens juste d'accepter de retourner à la maison ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement, toujours dans l'incrédulité. André se permit finalement de s'en amuser, glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

« J'en ai bien l'impression, le général n'a pas perdu la main on dirait, tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Dis donc ! Tu es dans quel camp toi au juste ? »

Il rit doucement, prenant sa main et la portant à sa bouche. « Le tien en particulier, mais celui de la famille en général. »

« Vendu » marmonna-t-elle pour la forme, mais finalement ravie d'être dans ses bras, aussi sagement que possible, vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient bien entendu.

Ils suivirent enfin le mouvement de foule vers l'immense et interminable table où avait lieu le repas, leur place leur étant indiquée par un employé du palais. Elle s'était préparée à se trouver séparée d'André, mais à sa grande joie, il fut placé à sa droite et elle se trouva aux côtés du ministre des finances à sa gauche. André quant à lui avait la ministre de la santé à sa droite.

Le repas était succulent, la réputation des cuisines de l'Elysée n'étant plus à faire et Oscar se régala du début à la fin. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de ces femmes qui avaient un appétit d'oiseau ou qui du moins tentaient de le faire croire, se goinfrant avant les repas officiels pour la forme. André s'était toujours demandé où elle pouvait stocker toutes les calories qu'elle engloutissait. Mais après tout, son métier était extrêmement exigeant sur le plan physique, elle devait très certainement faire du sport de manière régulière. Et puis, c'était tellement elle, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle change.

Il surprit plusieurs fois le regard du général sur Oscar, puis sur lui. Il le connaissait mais il avait du mal à le cerner dans cette nouvelle vie. Etait-il sincère ou comme Oscar l'envisageait, souhaitait-il prendre l'avantage du terrain ? Une chose était certaine, ses regards étaient à la fois inquiets mais également pétris de fierté pour sa fille. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, devait-il retenter une conversation ce soir ? Ou se contenter de la promesse de leur venue à Jarjayes ?

André se laissa envahir par la nostalgie. Jarjayes … un flot incessant de souvenirs remontèrent et une nouvelle fois, cette interrogation qu'il avait depuis plusieurs semaines désormais : où pouvait se trouver Grand-Mère ? Dans cette vie aussi il était orphelin, mais aucune grand-mère n'avait été présente pour l'élever. 


	22. Chapter 22

La fin de la semaine arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et Oscar se retrouva devant le miroir de sa chambre à se demander comment s'habiller pour une telle occasion. Fêter leurs fiançailles, soit. Mais comment son père l'envisageait-il ? Serait-ce un simple déjeuner en famille, ou avait-il convié le banc et l'arrière banc ? Ça devenait une habitude ce genre d'interrogation devant son miroir, et elle détestait ça !

« Un souci ? » lui demanda André qui était en train de fermer les boutons de sa chemise. Elle soupira. Bon sang depuis quand quelque chose d'aussi simple que s'habiller était-il devenu si pénible ? Elle ouvrit son armoire, déterminée et après une rapide inspection, se décida sur une combinaison pantalon bleue pâle, cadeau de sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait jamais portée avant ce jour.

« J'ai presque terminé » dit-elle finalement, se penchant pour lacer ses chaussures. Sans talon. Son sens de la mode avait ses limites. Elle regarda ses longs cheveux se demandant quoi y faire.

« Oscar ? nous allons être en retard. » lui dit André qui repassait par-là, en train de passer son manteau, la météo de cette fin novembre n'était guère clémente. Bon, ça serait donc cheveux lâchés. Elle les brossa énergiquement quelques secondes avant de se lever pour rejoindre André et passer également un manteau.

« Tu es splendide, » lui dit-il en la découvrant, lui faisant joliment monter le rose aux joues. Ah. C'était peut-être pour ce genre de réaction de sa part qu'elle s'interrogeait tant avant de s'habiller désormais. Ravi de l'effet provoqué, André jugea néanmoins bon d'ajouter « mais tu sais que tu es splendide quoique tu portes n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui sourit encore plus franchement, cet homme était décidemment parfait.

Le voyage en voiture fut rapide, Jarjayes se situant entre Paris et Versailles, Oscar conduisait, connaissant mieux la route qu'André. Au moment de franchir les hautes grilles qui marquaient l'entrée du domaine, elle stoppa la voiture quelques instants. C'était la première fois qu'elle y revenait en dix ans. Mais c'était également la première fois qu'elle revenait depuis qu'elle se souvenait. Et avec André. Elle se sentait submergée par l'émotion.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé cette grille tous les deux non ? » lui dit André le plus tranquillement du monde. Elle sourit, réconfortée par ses simples paroles. Cet homme avait le don de toujours savoir quoi lui dire pour la rassurer, quelques fois, il lui semblait lui être aussi vital que l'air. Quelques fois ? Mais de qui se moquait-elle ? Tout le temps !

« En tout cas la dernière fois qu'on a quitté Jarjayes tous les deux, j'avais enfin compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. « Et j'en ai toujours conscience, et cette fois, nous n'allons pas vers la mort tous les deux. »

« Et c'est heureux ! » lui dit-il, posant sa main sur celle qu'elle avait laissée, crispée, sur le pommeau du levier de vitesse. Cela suffit à la détendre, et elle lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement. « Allez, allons-y ! » fit elle, déterminée, remettant la voiture en route et faisant crisser les gravillons de la longue allée menant à la demeure ancestrale des Jarjayes.

La tension remonta au moment où ils sortirent de sa voiture, se dirigeant au bas des escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de la demeure. Oscar se retourna une fois arrivée en haut afin d'observer le parc. C'était bizarre de revenir ici. Etrange vis-à-vis de ces dix dernières années, suite au retournement de situation de l'attitude de son père. Encore plus troublant d'y revenir avec André, et la mémoire d'une ancienne vie. André aussi observait cette version moderne de Jarjayes.

Mis à part la présence de quelques objets trahissant l'avancée technologique des lieux, l'aspect extérieur n'avait pas réellement changé, si l'on exceptait une rampe dédiée à l'accès des personnes handicapées. Oscar surpris le regard étonné d'André à ce niveau. « Nous ouvrons l'accès à une partie du bâtiment au public lors des journées du patrimoine » lui expliqua-t-elle.

La grande porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit subitement devant eux. « Philippine ! » l'accueillit sa mère, au comble du bonheur de la retrouver enfin de retour chez elle. L'accueil et les présentations faites, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Et de pénétrer à nouveau tous les deux dans cette demeure, main dans la main sans même s'en rendre compte, s'attendant à voir débarquer Grand-Mère depuis la cuisine, louche à la main et pestant contre quelque sottise qu'ils auraient encore faite.

Madame de Jarjayes les observait, sentant, sans la comprendre, leur émotion.

« Mère, permettez-moi quelques instants afin de faire visiter la demeure à André et me la réapproprier quelque peu. » dit Oscar.

« Mais bien sûr ma chérie, le déjeuner sera servi dans la petite salle à manger, seuls votre père et moi seront présents ce midi, votre sœur passera dans l'après-midi. »

Oscar lui sourit pour la remercier et s'engagea dans l'escalier, tenant toujours André par la main. Bien entendu tout avait changé et André découvrait le Jarjayes du vingt et unième siècle.

« As-tu conservé la même chambre ? » lui demanda-t-il curieux.

« Non, j'ai hérité de la chambre des appartements de ma mère, néanmoins … le bureau qui m'était dédié pour mes études … » elle l'entraina plus loin, descendant les escaliers de l'autre côté.

André s'amusa de la destination qu'il devina au bout de quelques mètres, vraiment ? Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Oscar fut saisie d'émotion en constatant qu'absolument rien n'avait été modifié. André quant à lui fut saisi justement de tout ce qui avait changé. Ils se trouvaient dans son ancienne chambre. Elle était bien plus lumineuse qu'avant, le miracle de l'électricité bien entendu. Et de la décoration moderne, bien plus chaleureuse que ce qui était destiné à un valet quelques deux cents ans plus tôt. Quoiqu'il n'ait jamais eu à s'en plaindre bien entendu.

« Sais-tu le nombre de rêves plus ou moins avouables te concernant qui ont pu peupler cette chambre ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille s'approchant d'elle en l'étreignant.

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps d'en parler aujourd'hui, mais je compte bien revenir ici avec toi et tous les découvrir, un par un, » lui répondit-elle, mutine, se tournant vers lui afin de l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Eh bien en voici déjà un de comblé » fit il, ravi. Leur sourire était solaire et aurait suffi à lui seul à éclairer le bâtiment dans son intégralité.

« Filons d'ici avant que l'on ne nous retrouve dans une position encore plus compromettante, » lui dit-elle, l'entrainant vers le couloir et le dirigeant vers la petite salle à manger où ses parents les attendaient.

Ils rejoignirent enfin les parents d'Oscar et le déjeuner se déroula de fort charmante façon. Son père leva son verre à leur bonheur et une seconde fois, à la réussite de sa fille. Oscar était toujours mal à l'aise, se demandant ce que cela cachait, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il puisse être sincère.

Plus tard dans la journée, à la faveur d'un moment entre femmes, elle apprit de la bouche de sa mère que son père avait reçu par erreur l'annonce de sa mort lors de l'attaque terroriste qui avait sérieusement blessé André. Une telle nouvelle lui avait forcément fait réévaluer la situation et le désir de se rapprocher de sa fille avait été plus fort que son amour-propre. Oscar en fut réconfortée et cela l'aida à totalement accepter le changement de cœur de son père.

Lorsqu'Hortense arriva, elle lui présenta André avec fierté. Sa sœur était ravie de constater leur bonheur et décréta qu'il était hors de question que leur mariage ait lieu ailleurs que dans les jardins de son domaine où une gigantesque tente serait dressée. Oscar tenta de l'en dissuader, arguant qu'ils souhaitaient un mariage tranquille et intime, mais Hortense lui rétorqua que c'était une tradition familiale et il était hors de question d'y déroger.

Oscar eut alors une épiphanie. Il était désormais absolument hors de question d'éviter cette corvée ! Elle sourit doucement en imaginant la surprise qu'André ne manquerait pas d'avoir. Son cœur serait-il d'attaque ?

La journée se termina sous les meilleurs auspices et ils eurent même l'occasion de déambuler dans le parc de Jarjayes. Entrant dans les écuries, ils furent incroyablement émus de constater que les traces du passé y étaient toujours présentes. Ils suivirent des doigts les stries dans le bois qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créées il y a tellement longtemps, marquant les années et leurs tailles respectives. André la serra contre lui, partageant son émotion.

« Il s'en est passé des choses dans cette écurie n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle finalement, la voix toujours chargée d'émotion. « Il s'en serait passé bien plus si j'avais eu mon mot à dire. » la taquina-t-il. « Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de t'allonger dans le foin et de te faire l'amour. » avoua-t-il. Il la sentit sourire.

« Décidemment, je t'ai beaucoup inspiré, » plaisanta-t-elle. « Ici aussi, nous reviendrons, » lui promit-elle, le regard brûlant de désir contenu.


	23. Chapter 23

« I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride ».

C'était officiel, son père allait les tuer, mais elle s'en contrefoutait ! Ils se trouvaient à Las Vegas, à la faveur d'un déplacement professionnel durant lequel André lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Ils se baladaient dans les rues lumineuses et bruyantes de la ville puis s'étaient arrêtés face à l'une des chapelles si kitch qui faisaient une partie de la réputation de la ville. En fait … pourquoi attendre ? Oseraient-ils franchir le pas ici ?

André connecta son téléphone afin d'effectuer une rapide recherche sur internet. Les affaires familiales n'étaient pas du tout sa spécialité, et tant qu'à se marier, autant que cela soit reconnu en France. Rassuré par le résultat de ses recherches qu'il partagea avec Oscar, il leur fallait maintenant se décider. Oseraient-ils ?

D'un regard profond comme ils le faisaient si souvent, ils prirent leur décision et entrèrent dans l'édifice, d'un entrain commun, et d'un sourire franc. Ils finirent par choisir un package après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à être pris d'un fou rire nerveux en détaillant l'option Elvis, puis s'étaient retrouvé devant un … un quoi au juste ? Un officiant ? Un pasteur ? Un comédien ? Ils s'en fichaient en fait, en moins de dix minutes, ils étaient désormais légalement mari et femme, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Il serait bien temps de faire officialiser leur union en France et de subir les foudres de Monsieur de Jarjayes.

Quelques mois plus tard et comme il en était d'usage, les jeunes mariés se tenaient en haut des marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la demeure de sa sœur et ils accueillaient leurs invités à l'issue de la cérémonie religieuse, les remerciant de leur présence et avaient un mot particulier pour chacun d'entre eux. Oscar détestait ce moment d'obligation quasi protocolaire, mais au final, elle se surprit à l'apprécier au fil des visiteurs.

Marie lui avait créé une robe assez simple comparée à celles que les mariées portaient habituellement dans sa famille. Celle-ci mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne et était tout de même féminine. Un simple bustier recouvert de dentelle et qui partait en un magnifique décolleté dans son dos. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir les épaules couvertes lors de la cérémonie religieuse comme le voulait la tradition. La jupe était droite mais fluide. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon de style antique, mettant sa nuque en valeur. Marie y avait glissé quelques perles qui rappelaient le long sautoir qui ornait sa robe.

Oscar attendait avec impatience leurs amis parmi les nombreux, très nombreux invités. Marie, Axel, Alain et Diane passèrent donc devant eux pour se faire accueillir également. Oscar espérait de tout son cœur qu'Alain en profiterait pour faire une rencontre, une rencontre sérieuse et pas d'un soir comme c'était plutôt son habitude. Il méritait le bonheur. Elle avait d'ailleurs le même genre d'espoir pour Diane

André étant orphelin, la plupart des invités étaient plutôt de sa famille, plus ou moins éloignée. Notamment ses pimpêches de cousines du côté de sa mère qui n'en revenaient pas qu'elle ait enfin trouvé un mari. Et quel mari ! Oscar retenait un sourire victorieux en leur présence. Leurs regards éblouis à la découverte d'André valaient bien toutes ces années de moqueries qu'elle avait pu subir lorsqu'elles lui déclaraient que jamais un homme digne de ce nom n'accepterait de se compromettre avec elle tant elle était éloignée des standards de leur famille.

Elle eut soudain un hoquet de surprise en découvrant son cousin de Saintonge. Mais enfin ! Elle se tourna vers André qui la regardait malicieusement. « Tu savais ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien je l'ai compris le jour où je t'ai sauvée de ses griffes lors de la soirée de charité, mais comme tu n'avais pas encore retrouvé la mémoire je ne t'ai rien dit. Et je t'avoue que ça m'était sorti de la tête depuis. »

Oscar salua donc son cousin, qui avait un air triste à en fendre le cœur du plus aguerri des hommes et qui n'était autre que son ancien lieutenant, Victor-Clément de Girodelle. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui présenter Diane ? Il faudrait néanmoins sérieusement éloigner Alain … Uhm … laquelle de ses cousines pourrait convenir à une telle mission ? Lui aussi méritait le bonheur, aussi exaspérant qu'il ait pu être. Finalement, il se retrouvait dans cette vie en ayant certainement conservé au fond de lui les sentiments qu'il lui portait avant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Oui, cette journée était définitivement très agréable au final, même si leur retour d'un voyage aux USA avait été quelque peu houleux, notamment lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à son père qu'ils s'était mariés à Las Vegas sur un coup de tête. Sentant la situation lui échapper, elle avait accepté qu'un mariage religieux et plus traditionnel soit organisé, ce qui permettrait à sa sœur d'organiser la cérémonie qu'elle lui avait promis … et à l'énorme surprise qu'elle réservait à André d'avoir lieu.

Sa famille était extrêmement traditionnelle et ce n'était que le début. Elle devrait avant le début du repas, déposer son bouquet à la Vierge Marie, dans la petite chapelle du domaine. Et elle savait que c'est là qu'aurait lieu la surprise du siècle pour André.

Lorsqu'enfin ses parents fermèrent l'interminable file des visiteurs, ils purent enfin pénétrer à leur tour dans le hall qui avait été décoré avec goût et dans lequel le cocktail battait son plein. Oscar signifia à sa mère qu'elle sortait quelques instants dans le parc du manoir afin d'accomplir le rituel familial et qu'elle reviendrait au plus tôt. Elle entraina André dans son sillage, ayant grande hâte d'y arriver.

Ils furent interrompus par plusieurs de leurs invités sur leur trajet et Oscar pestait intérieurement contre ces personnes qui l'importunaient et qui avaient l'outrecuidance de retarder ce beau moment à venir. Ils purent enfin franchir l'une des immenses portes fenêtres qui menait au jardin et Oscar hâta le pas, les dirigeant vers la minuscule mais charmante chapelle. André s'étonna d'y apercevoir une personne qui attendait à l'entrée. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir compris qu'une autre personne qu'eux deux était censée …

Oscar souriait doucement, remarquant elle aussi la silhouette qu'elle connaissait et sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Soudainement, elle sentit la main d'André serrer la sienne un peu plus fort.

« Oscar ? Mais … c'est … »


	24. Chapter 24

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, comblée de lui faire un tel plaisir.

« Absolument, dans cette vie, c'est ma grand-mère. Mais au fond, on sait très bien toi et moi que c'est notre Grand-Mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

André était pétrifié. Il avait bien tenté des recherches pour la retrouver mais elles étaient restées vaines jusqu'à présent. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

« Ne pleure pas mon amour, nous ne savons pas si elle a le moindre souvenir de notre ancienne vie. » lui recommanda Oscar, particulièrement attendrie par la réaction de son mari.

« Excuse-moi, … c'est que … je ne m'y attendais tellement pas … »

Elle lui sourit, ravie de son bonheur. « Viens, elle nous attend. » Ils firent enfin les derniers pas qui les séparaient de leur aïeule.

« Bonjour Grand-Mère, » la salua Oscar.

Celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour André. Oscar aurait pu en prendre ombrage, mais elle savait l'effet que son mari pouvait avoir sur les femmes, sa grand-mère ne faisait pas visiblement pas exception. André était bouleversé, il regardait sa grand-mère comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

« Va-t-il falloir que je te mette un coup de louche pour que tu me salues petit chenapan ? » fit elle soudainement à leur grand étonnement.

Oscar et André se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, puis la dévisagèrent, clairement interloqués. Comment ? Elle savait qui ils étaient réellement ? Mis à part André, et à un degré moindre, c'était la première personne qu'ils rencontraient dans cette vie, qui avait conservé toute sa mémoire.

« Grand-Mère ? » finit-il par articuler.

« Bien sûr Grand-Mère ! Oh mes chers petits, comme j'ai attendu ce jour ! Je savais, j'avais tout fait pour que vous soyez enfin réunis.

« Mais enfin …, comment est-ce possible ? » s'enquit Oscar.

« Eh bien certaines ont besoin d'une baguette magique, moi j'avais ma louche » s'amusa Grand-Mère en riant doucement.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Oscar.

Grand-Mère regarda autour d'eux, s'assurant que personne n'était présent auprès d'eux afin de dévoiler son secret en toute sécurité.

« Venez par ici, entrons dans la chapelle, nous y serons à l'abri et je pourrai tout vous raconter. »

Le couple de jeunes mariés la suivit donc, se demandant bien quelle serait l'explication à ce miracle. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans une église et quelle qu'en soit la taille, Oscar ressentit un instant de sérénité totale. Bien que non pratiquante dans cette vie, elle était toujours apaisée dans ce genre d'endroit. André la suivait, lui tenant la main, tout aussi impatient d'entendre cette révélation.

Grand-Mère prit place sur l'un des bancs face à l'autel et les regarda quelques instants. Comme elle était heureuse après tous ses efforts de retrouver ses chers petits. Et mariés qui plus est !

« Tu sais que je suis bretonne par ma mère n'est-ce pas André ? » Celui-ci acquiesça et la pressa de continuer. « Je suis issue d'une longue lignée celtique et j'ai nous avons des croyances, disons … particulières, que certains n'hésiteraient pas à qualifier de païennes. Pour nous, la prière et la croyance en la nature sont importantes. C'est la base de notre foi. J'ai instamment prié afin qu'une seconde chance vous soit offerte, accompagnés des gens qui vous sont chers. » devant la mine déconfite de ses petits, elle continua, « il existe des passages à travers le temps, des lignes d'énergie qui sont immémoriales et qui permettent ce genre de magie. Certains utilisent ces passages via des pierres sacrées, d'autres, via la prière et la réincarnation. »

« Magie ? » s'inquiéta André.

« Absolument. Cette magie et cette connaissance se transmettent de mère en fille, ou de grand-mère en petite fille, voire en arrière-petite-fille. Il serait d'ailleurs grand temps de m'en donner une ! » taquina-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ne rien avoir dit plus tôt ? » interrogea Oscar qui ne s'était pas encore exprimée. « Et d'ailleurs … dans cette vie je suis ta petite-fille, pourquoi je n'ai pas ce pouvoir ? »

Grand-Mère lui sourit, s'attendant à cette question. « Parce que ma chère petite, on ne peut pas impunément jouer ainsi avec le destin. Il était clair qu'il tenterait de vous rattraper comme vous avez pu le constater lors de l'attentat. Vous l'avez néanmoins déjoué, et désormais l'avenir vous appartient. L'avenir que vous aviez mérité dans cette ancienne vie, je vous l'offre maintenant, ici. Quant à la magie … y crois-tu seulement ? » la provoqua-t-elle.

Le Colonel de la Garde ? Le Commissaire Grandier ? Croire à la magie ? En fait elle n'avait même pas à lui répondre, la réponse était désormais évidente. Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Mais elle devait s'avouer que les faits jouaient en la faveur de cette magie dont se réclamait Grand-Mère. Etait-elle une prêtresse, une druidesse peut-être ? Dansait-elle en longue robe blanche sous la Lune à prier des divinités qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité lorsque Grand-Mère continua son récit.

« J'ai dû faire des choix mes enfants, je ne pouvais pas vous avoir tous les deux dans ma vie, et seul l'un d'entre vous pouvait retrouver la mémoire à condition de retrouver l'autre. Et de vous deux … le seul qui aurait pu y croire suffisamment, ça ne pouvait être qu'André. » expliqua Grand-Mère.

André s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, incroyablement ému par cette chance inouïe qu'elle leur avait offert. Oscar était toujours légèrement en retrait, sa rationalité l'empêchant de réagir. De la magie, tout ça ? Mais enfin … ça n'existait pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

« Ma petite Oscar tu penses beaucoup trop, tu ne peux comprendre un pouvoir que tu ne partages pas, je t'en conjure ma petite, contente-toi de me croire et de profiter de ton bonheur. » lui conseilla doucement Grand-Mère.

Oscar releva la tête vers celle-ci et André. Finalement, un sourire timide apparu sur ses lèvres. Au Diable la rationalité ! Elle avait retrouvé André, et elle l'avait épousé ! Elle se contrefichait du pourquoi du comment ! Et elle vivrait désormais pleinement l'instant présent, sans oublier néanmoins les leçons du passé.

Les jeunes mariés s'assirent chacun d'un côté de leur chère Grand-Mère et l'étreignirent, lui transmettant ainsi toute l'émotion qui était la leur en ce moment. Avaient-ils jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant ? Et tout ce bonheur, quel que soit le moyen utilisé pour leur donner, c'était à elle qu'ils le devaient. 


	25. Chapter 25

Oscar courait dans une allée assombrie par les immeubles environnants. Ah ça, la lune de miel était bel et bien terminée, André était reparti au tribunal, et elle … elle courait le drogué dans les sales quartiers du nord parisien. Le dealer qu'elle poursuivait ne pouvait s'échapper car cette allée était en fait une impasse. Et pourtant, en arrivant vers le mur qui marquait la fin de l'allée, personne n'était en vue. Elle passa rapidement en revue les différentes portes qui donnaient sur la rue, les essayant les unes après les autres, c'était étrange, elles étaient toutes verrouillées. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers le mur se demandant si le dealer avait pu l'escalader. Elle l'estima à environ 3 mètres de haut, l'escalader à mains nues lui semblait assez improbable.

Elle était sur le point de se retourner lorsqu'elle reçut un violent coup sur la tête lui faisant voir trente-six chandelles. Puis le noir, le néant.

Elle se réveilla assise et ligotée sur une chaise, elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait dans l'espoir de reconnaître l'endroit et commença immédiatement à étudier la situation et à se demander comment elle allait pouvoir se tirer de là. La pièce ne comportait pas de fenêtre, et n'avait qu'une seule et unique porte. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

Elle entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'une serrure que l'on déverrouille. Merveilleux, en prime la porte était fermée à clé … Elle baissa la tête et feignit de toujours être inconsciente.

« Merde elle est toujours KO, t'as cogné trop fort, le boss va être furax, il avait bien précisé qu'il la voulait en pleine forme ! » dit une première voix.

« Elle va bien finir par se réveiller cette greluche, t'inquiète ! »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, l'évasion du boss est censée avoir lieu aujourd'hui, il sera là ce soir, imagine un peu ce qu'il serait capable de nous faire subir si elle n'est pas d'attaque pour lui. »

L'autre ricana, « ah ça, pour être d'attaque, elle a intérêt à être d'attaque, depuis le temps qu'il en rêve … »

Oscar fut prise de sueur froide, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Borelli était sur le point de s'évader, et visiblement elle allait faire office de cadeau d'accueil.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, prenant bien soin de verrouiller derrière eux. Foutredieu, elle était au bord de la panique. Ils allaient la livrer à ce pervers ! Bon sang où se trouvait-elle et depuis combien de temps ? Il lui fallait impérativement trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici au plus vite. Elle gigota tant qu'elle le pouvait afin de libérer ses mains mais le résultat ne fut pas celui espéré. Au lieu de détendre ses liens elle ne réussit qu'à les resserrer, ce qui lui entailla quelque peu la chair au niveau des poignets. Mais bon sang il était passé où son sang-froid légendaire ?

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration dans une vaine tentative de se calmer. Elle ne ferait rien de bon avec un tel état d'esprit. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ce gars lui fichait une trouille bleue. Rien que d'imaginer son regard se poser sur elle et elle tremblait de partout. Quant à la toucher … cela lui donnait la nausée. Foutre de foutre comment s'échapper ?

Devait-elle tenter de se lever et de briser la chaise de bois contre un mur ? Mais le bruit n'allait-il pas alerter ses geôliers ? Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas être dans l'un de ses films américains dans lesquels les héros réussissaient toujours à se libérer in extremis avec un numéro de contorsionniste. Bon sang depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette pièce ?

Elle tenta de se calmer et de retrouver une attitude inconsciente dès qu'elle entendit la clé dans la serrure à nouveau. Par pitié qu'il s'agisse à nouveau des deux hommes ! Elle osa entre-ouvrir un œil et constata avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux.

« Laisse la clé dans la serrure, comme ça on est sûrs de ne pas oublier de refermer derrière nous. » dit l'un des deux.

Elle entendit des clés s'entrechoquer contre le jean de l'un d'entre eux. Il avait un trousseau de clés qui dépassait de la poche. Subrepticement, elle s'en empara et les glissa au creux de sa main. Ils fermeraient la porte avec la clé qu'ils avaient laissée dans la serrure, mais peut-être y avait-il un double dans le trousseau qu'elle avait récupéré ?

Elle attendit un temps qui lui parut infini avant d'oser bouger à nouveau et d'ouvrir la main qui détenait les clés. Sa main était toujours ligotée et obtenir ainsi les clés tenait du miracle, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle les fasse tomber ! Tâtant les clés les unes après les autres elle crut mourir de joie lorsqu'elle réalisa d'un couteau suisse miniature se trouvait attaché au trousseau. Avec d'infinies précautions elle réussit à en ouvrir l'une des lames et s'attaqua immédiatement à ses liens.

Elle stoppait son mouvement régulièrement, à la fois pour se reposer car la position était incroyablement inconfortable, mais également afin de surveiller l'éventuelle arrivée des deux hommes devant la porte. Il lui semblait que jamais elle n'arriverait à ses fins et qu'elle avait commencé sa tâche des heures auparavant lorsqu'enfin, elle sentit la cordelette légèrement se relâcher. Elle redoubla alors d'efforts et fut enfin récompensée lorsque la corde tomba à terre, libérant enfin ses mains. Elle les frictionna rapidement afin de réactiver correctement la circulation sanguine puis s'attaqua à ses pieds qui étaient également ligotés.

Elle reprit son souffle et s'avança vers la porte, collant son oreille dessus afin d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait sortir et risquer le tout pour le tout. A nouveau, une grande inspiration, puis elle tenta toutes les clés du trousseau, la dernière était la bonne ! Elle actionna la poignée de la porte. Toujours pas le moindre bruit, elle ouvrit la porte. Se retrouvant dans un couloir à sens unique, elle s'avança, bénissant le ciel d'avoir mis des chaussures qui ne faisaient aucun bruit.

Se plaquant contre l'extrémité du mur du couloir, elle écouta, à nouveau aucun bruit. C'était vraiment trop facile … Elle se décida enfin à tourner dans le couloir, prête à devoir bondir sur la première personne qu'elle y croiserait mais à nouveau, le couloir était vide. Elle se décida donc à accélérer le mouvement et à courir vers l'autre bout.

Deux portes s'offraient alors à elle. Elle les examina et réalisa que l'une d'entre elles donnait vraisemblablement vers l'extérieur, ayant un aspect bien plus lourd que l'autre. C'était cette porte qu'il lui fallait ! Avant de l'ouvrir, elle tenta les clés dont elle disposait. Si jamais quelqu'un s'apercevait de sa disparition, cela pourrait peut-être lui faire gagner de précieuses secondes. Bingo ! L'une des clés verrouillait cette porte.

Elle sortit donc et ferma derrière elle, heureuse de cette trouvaille. Elle examina ensuite les nouveaux lieux. Elle se trouvait dans la cour d'un pavillon de banlieue. Elle aurait été bien incapable de le situer mieux que cela. Un mur doté d'une grille assez haute en faisait le tour. S'avançant vers le portail, afin d'à nouveau utiliser le trousseau de clés providentiel et les tester les unes après les autres. Avec toutes ces qu'elle avait déjà essayées, il ne lui en restait plus que trois à tenter et elle …

« Alors comme ça on veut me fausser compagnie commissaire de mon cœur ? » fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle tressaillit tant que les clés lui échappèrent des mains. Le souffle court, elle sentit ses poils se hérisser de dégoût. Seigneur Dieu tout mais pas ça !

Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Allons allons Léa chérie, vous saviez bien que cela arriverait un jour, je vous l'avais promis. »

Ne pas paniquer, se concentrer, trouver la faille, il était impératif qu'elle ne se laisse pas emporter par sa peur. 


	26. Chapter 26

André tournait comme un lion en cage. Vingt-quatre heures ! Cela faisait vingt-quatre putain d'heures qu'elle avait disparu ! Et personne n'était foutu de la retrouver ! Il en était malade d'inquiétude. Alain était chargé de mener les recherches et il lui avait avoué son impuissance. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace d'elle, nulle part. Ses deux téléphones avaient été retrouvés dans une poubelle et ce quartier ne disposait d'aucune caméra de surveillance.

Il avait été à deux doigts d'être violent avec son ami et d'un commun accord, ils avaient préféré qu'André rentre chez lui, il ne pourrait rien faire au commissariat de toute façon. Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par la sonnette d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte à un Alain décomposé. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, ce visage annonçait forcément une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Est-elle … ?» il n'arriva même pas à terminer sa question, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de sa porte d'entrée sans quoi il se serait effondré.

« Borelli s'est évadé. » fut tout ce qu'Alain fut capable de lui dire.

André ferma les yeux, se rappelant le profond dégoût d'Oscar pour cet homme qui avait juré qu'il la violerait un jour. Il devait être fort pour elle, maintenant qu'ils avaient une piste, ils devaient unir leurs forces pour la retrouver.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence … » traina-t-il.

« J'ai ordonné que toutes ses planques connues soient fouillées. Mais rien pour l'instant. » lui confia son ami policier.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il dehors ? » demanda André, se disant que la réponse allait probablement lui déchirer le cœur.

« Environ une heure, … André, on va la retrouver je te le jure, il ne la touchera pas ! » Alain était farouchement convaincu qu'ils arriveraient à temps.

Cela redonna un peu de moral à André. « Qu'avons-nous pu louper dans cette affaire ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait eu accès au dossier au moment où il s'était retrouvé commis d'office pour le défendre, mais ne voyait rien qui pourrait indiquer quoique ce soit concernant une éventuelle planque.

Ils tournèrent en rond un instant, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions et ses suppositions.

« Tu m'as parlé de ses planques connues, mais combien d'autres peut-il potentiellement avoir ? Je suppose qu'il doit se douter que vous en connaissez certaines non ? » demanda André.

Alain le dévisagea, « évidemment, mais comment veux-tu que je les trouve ? A une époque on avait même tenté d'infiltrer sa bande et de lui en suggérer quelques-unes via notre taupe… »

« Fais les fouiller ! » ordonna André d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune autre réponse possible.

Alain eut soudain une fulgurance. « Attends, Oscar avait même fait une demande pour faire installer une surveillance dans l'une des planques que les profileurs avaient choisies comme étant l'une de celles que Borelli prendrait probablement ! On a peut-être même encore des micros en place ! »

Sans un mot, il sorti en trombe de l'appartement, suivi par André qui claqua la porte derrière lui, n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un manteau.

Le trajet vers le commissariat fut ultra rapide, Alain n'hésitant pas une seconde à utiliser le gyrophare de son véhicule afin d'aller plus vite. Il convoqua immédiatement ses capitaines dans le bureau d'Oscar et l'information fut rapidement trouvée mais malheureusement l'équipement de surveillance demandé par Oscar avait été désactivé il y a quelques mois suite au manque de résultat constaté. Il y avait trois planques possibles. Plusieurs équipes furent envoyées simultanément afin de gagner du temps.

« A ton avis c'est laquelle des trois ? » demanda André.

« Oscar était persuadée qu'il choisirait celle de Conflans Sainte Honorine. Elle est située en bord de Seine, près d'un dépôt de sable et de gravats de travaux. C'est isolé, ça donne plusieurs possibilités d'évacuation … » Alain se stoppa, relevant la tête pour regarder André.

« On y va ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« Et comment qu'on y va ! » trancha André, le regard d'une dureté qu'Alain n'avait jamais vue avant. « Donne-moi une arme, » exigea-t-il.

Alain le dévisagea, partagé entre la compréhension qu'il avait de son envie de tuer l'homme qui menaçait Oscar, mais tenaillé par le devoir que son grade lui imposait. Néanmoins l'homme était dangereux … mais André n'était pas habilité …

« J'ai un permis de port d'arme si ça peut te tranquilliser, » lui dit André avec une froide détermination. Bien trop froidement d'ailleurs, une dureté inhabituelle se lisait sur son visage. Alain soupira et lui tendit une arme qu'il avait prise dans le tiroir du bureau d'Oscar. « Promets-moi de n'en faire usage qu'en cas de danger. » lui dit-il le regardant droit dans les yeux.

André prit l'arme, mais se garda bien de lui répondre et encore moins de lui faire la moindre promesse qu'il s'avait d'avance ne pas pouvoir tenir.

Ils foncèrent tous les deux, gyrophare et sirène hurlante, Alain conduisait, les traits tendus, zigzaguant à toute allure entre les files de véhicules qui encombraient la circulation francilienne. André gardait les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal. La vie et l'honneur de sa femme étaient en jeu !

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'approchèrent de la planque, il stoppa évidemment toute sirène et gyrophare. La brigade d'intervention qu'il avait réclamée venait également d'arriver. André insista pour participer à l'assaut, Alain, sachant qu'il n'en démordrait pas préféra le garder à ses côtés. Juste avant de donner le signal de l'assaut, il reçut un message de l'une des autres équipes : ils avaient fait chou blanc, la planque était définitivement vide.

Communiquant par des signes maintes fois répétés, l'escouade avançait lentement mais sûrement, des éclaireurs s'étant déjà positionnés au plus près de l'entrée afin d'étudier les lieux et de déposer des micros ainsi que des caméras.

Alain expliqua brièvement le protocole d'assaut à André qui acquiesça rapidement. S'il devait être honnête il devrait dire qu'il s'en contrefichait. Seule la libération d'Oscar … avant que le pire n'arrive, comptait à ses yeux.

A un signal d'Alain, l'assaut s'accéléra et la porte du portail du jardin qui était situé à l'arrière de la maison sauta. André s'étonna que l'explosion n'ait pas causé un bruit assourdissant mais il se reconcentra bien rapidement sur l'avancée des policiers. Alain l'avait autorisé à participer, mais positionné à l'arrière et équipé de la même carapace que les autres : un gilet pare-balles qui pesait le poids d'un âne mort ainsi que d'un casque. Il pestait contre Alain qui l'avait obligé à enfiler tout ça car il n'y était absolument pas entrainé et cela le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

La brigade d'intervention avait pratiquement totalement investi le bâtiment, arrêtant vraisemblablement quelques personnes s'il en jugeait par les cris des policiers qu'il entendait. Il était sur le point de pénétrer à son tour dans cette maison maudite lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur qui lui remua les entrailles. Oscar ! 


	27. Chapter 27

Borelli la contourna lentement pour se planter juste devant elle, ramassant les clés au passage. Il savoura chaque seconde sentant la peur qui habitait la jeune femme. Oh elle cherchait à le cacher, mais la peur … il s'en nourrissait au quotidien, il savait ce que c'était et savait la reconnaître. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, les fermer ne lui servirait à rien de toute façon. Autant faire face et chercher une issue. Elle savait se battre et ce malade allait en prendre pour son grade !

« Tsk tsk tsk ne me regardez pas comme ça, on va passer un bon moment je vous le jure, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, j'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ce que j'allais vous faire. » Il en profita pour glisser sa main le long de sa joue, elle s'écarta, dégoûtée par ce geste.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre malade mental, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne va absolument rien se passer ! » tança-t-elle, implacable.

Il se mit à rire, « Ah Léa, chère Léa, vous me plaisez tellement, ça va être dommage de devoir abimer un si joli visage … et un corps aussi admirable que le vôtre … mais voyez-vous, chez moi le sexe ne peut pas se dissocier de la violence, … vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle eut la force de ne pas réagir et de ne pas détourner le regard. Elle était déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître de la peur panique qui la remuait. Il se rapprochait d'elle et elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'en tirer, le portail devant elle était immense, il lui serait impossible de l'escalader, le déverrouiller étant désormais impossible. Le mur entourant la cour était doublé d'une grille qui était elle aussi très haute. Quant à retourner dans la maison … avec ses deux complices qui l'attendaient, cela ne serait pas possible non plus.

Borelli se délectait de la voir aussi impuissante. Il se doutait qu'elle était en train d'évaluer les lieux et de chercher une issue de secours et il attendait patiemment le moment où elle s'avouerait enfin qu'elle n'avait aucune solution et qu'elle allait devoir subir ses ardeurs.

« Alors, ma chère commissaire, qu'allez-vous tenter maintenant uhm ? » s'amusa-t-il avant de s'avancer à nouveau jusqu'à la frôler. Il remarqua que sa respiration s'accélérait, elle avait peur et elle avait sérieusement raison. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il allait prendre son temps et savourer ce moment comme il le faut. Par quoi allait-il commencer ? Elle soutenait son regard et c'était délicieux, il lui tardait d'y lire la panique.

Et d'un coup, elle fonça contre lui, lui collant le genou dans le ventre. Il fut à peine sonné, ayant pris la précaution de mettre un gilet pare-balle au moment où il avait été récupéré par ses acolytes lors de son évasion. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, c'était encore plus excitant, décidément cette femme était parfaite ! Il lui attrapa le bras et le tordit de façon à se retrouver contre elle, collant le dos de la jeune femme contre son dos et lui susurrant à l'oreille « Jolie Léa, ne soyez pas trop pressée, ça va venir. Je pense que maintenant vous avez compris que personne ne viendrait à votre secours non ? »

Il se mit alors à la coller encore plus, lui imposant sans équivoque la sensation de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui, se frottant contre elle. Oscar fut prise de dégoût et tenta de s'écarter de lui mais fut punie lorsqu'il tordit encore plus son bras. Bon sang il fallait qu'elle se remette la tête en état, il avait une protection, mais visiblement, uniquement au niveau du torse, elle devrait donc frapper ailleurs.

« Oh ma Léa, on va passer un si bon moment » souffla-t-il dans sa nuque, lâchant enfin son bras afin de glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine, tâtant, caressant et pinçant. Elle fut tellement révulsée par un tel geste qu'elle se déconcentra quelques instants, prise de nausée. Allez bon sang ! CONCENTRATION, tout oublier de ce qui se passait, se détacher de la scène actuelle et ne réfléchir qu'au moyen de s'en sortir ! D'abord, se dégager de son étreinte écœurante, mais pas possible de lui couper le souffle d'un coup dans le ventre.

Elle opta pour lui écraser violemment un pied en sautant de toutes ses forces dessus puis profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle se retourna vivement et lui colla la paume de sa pomme en plein dans la carotide, lui coupant effectivement le souffle et s'écarta rapidement de lui, se dirigeant vers le portail dans l'espoir fou qu'il n'ait pas été verrouillé. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se retourna vers lui, prête à parer un nouvel assaut de sa part et s'étonna presque de le retrouver là où elle l'avait laissé, peinant pour retrouver son souffle.

La panique la gagnait à nouveau, elle n'avait vraiment aucune issue, il n'avait même pas jugé bon de s'inquiéter de sa « disparition ». Sa respiration s'accéléra à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle était collée, dos au portail. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner, ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle horreur lui arrive !

Pendant ce temps, Borelli s'était repris, et redressé, et il l'observait, l'air mauvais. « Je ne pensais pas en venir à ça tout de suite ma belle, mais puisse que tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix … »

Avec horreur, elle le vit sortir un couteau de sa poche. « Je me suis longtemps posé la question, est-ce que j'allais te droguer pour pouvoir en profiter un maximum et pouvoir te faire tout ce que je voulais en prenant tout mon temps … ou au contraire, est-ce que j'allais te garder consciente histoire de rendre les choses encore plus excitantes parce que tu allais lutter et que ça allait tellement être plus intéressant pour moi ? »

Le couteau voletait dans sa main gauche tandis qu'il descendit l'autre main pour faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, Borelli s'amusa d'enfin voir poindre la panique dans son regard. « On est moins fière maintenant, hein mon commissaire préféré ? »

Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui de toutes ses forces, poings en avant visant cette fois le visage et à nouveau le cou dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire perdre conscience. Elle tenta d'enrouler ses mains autour de son cou pour l'étrangler mais une vive douleur dans son épaule lui fit lâcher prise dans un cri de douleur : il venait de planter le couteau dans son épaule et en tourna vicieusement la lame.

« J'ai gagné ! chantonna-t-il dans son oreille tandis qu'il la força à s'allonger par terre sur le dos, la maintenant en place, allongé sur elle. Elle tenta de lui envoyer des coups de pieds pour se dégager mais il était vraiment plus lourd qu'elle. A sa grande honte, elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle n'arriverait pas à s'en tirer cette fois. Détournant la tête sur le côté, elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à la fois à réprimer ses larmes et à se détacher de la scène, refusant la vérité.

« Quoi ? c'est déjà fini ? Tu me déçois ma belle, je vais être obligé de te stimuler un peu alors, » et de remettre un nouveau coup de couteau dans son épaule, la faisant à nouveau hurler de douleur. Il la força à lui faire face et s'empara de ses lèvres, tentant d'en franchir la limite. Elle le mordit au sang et il la gifla tellement fort qu'il l'assomma presque.

Il était en train de s'attaquer à l'ouverture de son pantalon lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un sursaut de volonté et tenta à nouveau de le frapper. Pourquoi avait-elle mit un vêtement si facile à ôter ? Avec horreur elle le sentit glisser et descendre le long de ses jambes et elle sentit la dureté du sexe de Borelli se frotter contre sa peau désormais nue et l'une de ses mains remonter le long de sa cuisse. Elle hurla son refus et bougea de plus belle, ne provoquant que des rires de sa part. « Ah ma Léa, je savais que ça serait bon, on n'a même pas encore vraiment commencé que je prends déjà mon pied, et attends un peu que je te p ... »

Et d'un seul coup, il cessa de bouger.

« Lâche ma femme tout de suite ou je te butte ! » tonna une voix glaciale. 


	28. Chapter 28

André ! C'était André qui était là, il avait tout fait stopper ! Elle s'écarta au plus vite, remontant son pantalon comme elle le pouvait afin de protéger cette intimité qui avait failli être bafouée. Elle rampa pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, se retrouvant finalement assise dans l'herbe humide du jardinet de la maison, tremblant de tous ses membres. L'adrénaline du moment lui faisant oublier momentanément sa blessure à l'épaule.

« On le tient André, lâche ton arme maintenant, » fit la voix d'Alain qui venait d'arriver sur place.

Borelli était toujours face contre terre, le canon de l'arme d'André pressé contre sa nuque. Alain s'approcha d'eux, la main tendue vers André dans l'espoir qu'il lui rendrait l'arme.

« Il a osé la toucher et il l'a blessée, il doit payer ! » continua la voix implacable et sans pitié d'André.

« Il va payer, pour tous ses crimes et ce qu'il vient de faire, il ne ressortira plus de prison. » temporisa Alain, s'avançant vers son ami, la main toujours tendue.

« Ah oui ? Comme il n'était pas censé en sortir cette fois ? » ironisa André.

« André ? » fit la voix d'Oscar. Oh cette voix, il y ressentit toute sa peur et sa douleur. Elle avait besoin de lui.

« C'est une cellule de sécurité avec castration chimique qu'il vous faut, pauvre malade ! » dit finalement André, tendant l'arme à Alain qui passa les menottes à Borelli et le releva. Voyant dans quel état d'excitation ce dernier se trouvait encore, la rage remonta en André qui lança son poing de toutes ses forces contre celui qui avait attenté à l'honneur de sa femme, lui massacrant le nez. Puis il lui tourna le dos, s'approchant d'elle, qui avait tellement besoin de lui en ce moment.

Elle était toujours au sol, clairement trop choquée pour se relever, elle venait d'ailleurs de vomir. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise à cause d'un gémissement de douleur, qu'elle était blessée à l'épaule. Il la fit se lever afin de la faire sortir de cet endroit maudit. Borelli venait d'être évacué, Alain et lui avaient convenu qu'en cas de réussite, il était hors de question d'imposer sa présence à Oscar plus que nécessaire.

Une ambulance venait d'arriver et Oscar fut prise en charge par l'équipe médicale. André fut autorisé à monter avec elle et ils partirent immédiatement vers l'hôpital le plus proche afin d'examiner son épaule et qu'elle puisse être soignée.

Elle resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet, fuyant son regard. Il fut obligé de rester dans le couloir lorsqu'elle fut auscultée à la fois pour sa blessure à l'épaule, mais également pour la tentative de viol qu'elle venait de subir. Seigneur Dieu faites que cela ne soit vraiment qu'une tentative. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, se sentant absolument inutile.

« Monsieur Grandier ? » fit une voix dans le couloir.

« Je peux voir ma femme ? » demanda-t-il plein d'inquiétude.

« Vous la verrez dans quelques instants, je souhaite vous rencontrer avant toute chose. »

André ne comprenait plus rien et suivi machinalement le médecin qui venait de l'interpeler et qui le dirigea vers une pièce située un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Elle s'installa derrière un bureau et lui fit signe de la rejoindre de l'autre côté ou une chaise l'attendait.

« Monsieur Grandier, je souhaitais vous voir afin de vous informer de la situation. Je suis le médecin légal du service. Votre épouse va devoir subir une légère intervention chirurgicale au niveau de l'épaule car l'un de ses tendons a été touché par le coup de couteau. Nous nous y prenons à temps, elle ne devrait avoir aucune séquelle. »

André acquiesça de la tête. « Et pour le … reste ? »

Le médecin soupira. « Pour le reste, nous appliquons la procédure habituelle post-traumatique. Nous avons ausculté votre épouse, nous lui avons fait passer une échographie de contrôle et il ne semble y avoir aucun dommage. Par précaution, nous faisons toujours prendre de quoi éviter une éventuelle grossesse. »

André ferma les yeux, ayant soudain des difficultés à déglutir. Il aurait dû tuer ce salopard quand il en avait l'occasion.

« A-t-elle … enfin a-t-il eu le temps de … » il ne savait même pas formuler sa question tant l'horreur qu'elle supposait le dépassait.

« Je suis tenue par le secret médical monsieur, vous m'en voyez navrée. »

« Vous pouvez me dire qu'elle est blessée au tendon de l'épaule mais pas si ce salopard l'a violée ? C'est ça que vous êtes en train de me dire ? » se mit il à crier. Lui qui était pourtant connu pour son calme, il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser. Son cœur saignait pour la femme qu'il aimait et cela le rendait fou.

La femme prit sur elle et le regarda, clairement peinée par la douleur qui irradiait de cet homme. « Ecoutez … les premières constatations … supposent qu'il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, néanmoins il était très … proche et nous avons pu … recueillir un échantillon en tant que preuve. La procédure standard propose toujours la pilule du lendemain, et votre femme l'a acceptée. »

André ferma les yeux, révulsé d'imaginer ce que son Oscar avait pu subir.

« Je vous remercie, je vous prie de m'excuser. Cette femme est toute ma vie, et imaginer qu'on ait pu lui faire subir ça me rend fou. »

« Il va vous falloir beaucoup de patience, Madame Grandier est choquée. Elle semble posséder une grande maîtrise d'elle-même et être forte, mais elle reste choquée, cela ne se voit simplement pas de la même façon chez ce genre de personnalité. Elle va très certainement faire semblant d'aller bien, pour s'en convaincre elle-même, et vous convaincre, vous aussi. Néanmoins je recommande très fortement qu'elle rencontre un psychologue. Vous aussi d'ailleurs. Les conjoints subissent souvent un contrecoup également. »

André lui signifia qu'il avait compris d'un signe de la tête.

« Puis-je la voir maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi je vous prie. » lui dit la médecin, le conduisant à la chambre de son épouse. 


	29. Chapter 29

Elle ne se tourna même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle avait la tête face à la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. Il s'approcha d'elle, se demandant comment elle allait réagir, devrait-il se tenir à l'écart ? Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, mais maintenant, que ferait-elle ?

Il prit le parti de s'assoir dans le confortable fauteuil de la chambre et de patienter.

« Ramène-moi à la maison, » lui demanda-t-elle finalement, consentant enfin à le regarder.

« Ne dois-tu pas te faire opérer de l'épaule ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle porta machinalement la main au pansement qui entourait son épaule. « Ah oui, les antidouleurs m'ont fait oublier. »

« La femme qui s'est occupée de toi m'a dit que cela pouvait être fait en ambulatoire, veux-tu que je me renseigne pour savoir si c'est possible aujourd'hui ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« Oh oui, s'il te plait ! » le remercia-t-elle d'un léger sourire. Il se leva et fut surpris qu'elle attrape sa main au passage, le retenant à ses côtés. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien sans un mot. Il porta sa main qu'elle tenait à sa bouche. Le regard saphir devint plus léger.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible, » lui promit-il.

Se rendant au bureau infirmier du service, il apprit que l'opération était bien programmée dans la journée, ils pourraient donc rentrer chez eux le soir même. L'infirmière en profita pour lui donner une ordonnance avec quelques instructions.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Oscar regardait de nouveau par la fenêtre, mais cette fois, elle tourna la tête vers lui immédiatement.

« Une équipe va venir te chercher dans quelques instant, ils vont te faire une anesthésie locale, tu ne seras même pas endormie.

Elle hocha la tête et baissa légèrement les yeux, le regard fuyant, ne réussissant pas à le fixer sur un point en particulier. Cela lui fendit le cœur et il s'approcha de son lit, osant s'assoir dessus, à ses côtés. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne s'écarterait pas. A peine fut-il installé qu'elle se blottit autant qu'elle le put contre lui à son grand soulagement.

« J'ai tellement envie de rentrer chez nous, » soupira-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que ton opération aura été faite, je te promets que je te conduis à la maison. »

Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander de rester durant l'opération, mais elle savait parfaitement que cela tenait du caprice d'enfant et qu'aucune équipe médicale ne lui accorderait ce genre de privilège. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le brancard qui devait la conduire au bloc opératoire, André la serra contre lui et la laissa s'en aller. Il avait hésité quelques instants à l'embrasser, mais se dit qu'il était plus sage d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas pour ce genre de geste, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas la déstabiliser.

Il mis à profit le temps de l'opération pour aller acheter la liste de médicaments qui avaient été prescrits. Il étudia la liste en revenant dans la chambre et fut surpris d'y découvrir une nouvelle pilule du lendemain. Une infirmière passa dans la chambre afin de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait. Elle lui apprit qu'il était fréquent que les victimes vomissent après un tel traumatisme et que si c'était le cas, elle devrait à nouveau reprendre cette pilule. André acquiesça, toujours aussi écœuré de ce que cela signifiait au fond. Un salopard avait osé poser ses mains sur sa femme.

« Il y a également des tranquillisants, n'hésitez pas, l'un comme l'autre, à en prendre ce soir, la nuit pourrait être difficile, » lui recommanda-t-elle avant de sortir.

André se retrouva donc seul dans la chambre et regarda sa montre, se demandant dans combien de temps Oscar reviendrait. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il constata qu'il s'agissait d'Alain.

« Comment se porte-elle ? » lui demanda leur ami.

« Elle est choquée et elle tente de donner le change, tu la connais n'est-ce pas, elle n'admettra jamais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Ils sont en train de lui opérer l'épaule et heureusement la blessure n'est pas très importante, les médecins sont très confiants à ce sujet. » lui expliqua André.

« Crois-tu que je puisse passer la voir ? » André sentait l'inquiétude de son ami et se rappela que dans cette vie, il avait beaucoup plus d'importance qu'avant dans la vie de sa femme.

« Nous devrions rentrer ce soir, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas si elle l'acceptera, je te promets de lui poser la question, »dit-il, estimant qu'il s'agissait d'un bon compromis.

Quelques lourdes secondes de silence suivirent. « Comme tu préfères, embrasse la pour moi s'il te plait. »

« Alain ? » fit André avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, même moi … je ne suis pas certain qu'elle accepte ma présence ce soir. »

« Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle est têtue comme une mule et serait capable de refuser notre aide par fierté. » fit il finalement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, elle aura également besoin de son meilleur ami tu sais. »

« Je serai là en 10 minutes au moindre coup de fil si besoin. » promit-il, « Allez, tiens moi au courant et dis que je … suis là. » termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

André réalisa qu'Alain avait également été incroyablement touché par ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait qu'il aimait Oscar, d'un amour à sens unique tel que lui l'avait vécu durant des années. Il s'en voulut d'avoir plus ou moins fait barrière à sa présence chez eux ce soir et se trouva soudainement bien mesquin, mais il tiendrait sa promesse, si Oscar le souhaitait, il l'appellerait.

Quand enfin Oscar revint dans sa chambre, il avait déjà préparé tout ce qu'il fallait, récupérer tout le dossier, signé ce qu'il fallait et était prêt à partir dès qu'elle le serait de son côté. 


	30. Chapter 30

De retour chez eux, Oscar voulut prendre une douche, mais fut contrariée de ne pas en avoir le droit à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : se débarrasser de l'odeur de ce malade, effacer le souvenir de ses mains qui glissaient sur elle, annihiler le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais le bras en écharpe et la douleur qui commençait à se réveiller ne lui permettraient pas d'y faire quoique ce soit.

André était indécis, devait-il lui proposer de l'aider ? Il ne savait pas d'où pouvait venir cette gêne, il était son époux, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, il aurait dû lui proposer tout naturellement. Il voyait bien qu'elle était dans l'embarras.

« André ? Pourrais-tu m'aider ? » lui dit-elle finalement en lui tendant un gant de toilette. Il en fut soulagé, si la demande venait d'elle, alors il ne lui imposait rien.

Tandis qu'il s'attelait à la tâche avec toute la douceur dont il était capable et remerciant le ciel de ne constater aucune peur ou rejet de la part d'Oscar, il lui dit qu'Alain souhaitait passer, elle lui répondit qu'elle était d'accord, qu'il devait certainement s'inquiéter. André s'empressa d'envoyer un message à leur ami comme ils en avaient convenu puis aida Oscar à se rhabiller.

Alain arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et passa une longue minute à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures. André en profita pour les laisser seuls quelques instants et fila dans la cuisine préparer ses médicaments. L'infirmière lui avait bien dit qu'elle devrait prendre les antidouleurs avant d'avoir mal. Si jamais la douleur se réveillait elle serait très forte et il serait plus difficile de l'enrayer. Il ajouta également le tranquillisant.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le séjour, il entendit Oscar rabrouer Alain « c'est bon là ? j'ai passé l'inspection ? » Dieu qu'elle pouvait être mordante quand elle se sentait faible …

« T'es insupportable quand tu es dans un état pareil ! » tonna Alain, faisant écho de ses propres pensées. « Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour ma meilleure amie ! »

André la vit soupirer, puis baisser les yeux. « Excuse-moi. » dit-elle à Alain, et venant d'elle, cela valait son pesant d'or. Alain vit André arriver et décida d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Eh mais on dirait que c'est l'heure des petites pilules ! »

Oscar regarda André à son tour et fronça les sourcils. « Les antidouleurs ? mais je n'ai pas mal. »

« Justement, c'est pile à ce moment qu'il faut les prendre. » Lui fit remarquer André, qui nota au passage qu'elle n'avait rien dit concernant le tranquillisant. Elle tendit la main vers le verre d'eau qu'il lui apportait et avala les cachets sans un mot supplémentaire. Elle n'aurait pas eu son mot à dire de toute façon. Déjà seule avec André, elle savait qu'elle aurait cédé pour l'apaiser, mais avec Alain en prime, c'est elle-même qu'elle souhaitait préserver. Quand il s'y mettait, il pouvait être insupportable, mais allié à André ? Il fallait savoir choisir ses batailles et celle-ci n'était définitivement pas sur sa liste du jour.

« Bien, on regarde un truc à la télé ? » proposa-t-elle finalement. Elle voulait de la normalité, du calme, du tranquille, du quotidien, du rien qui ne pourrait lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait risqué quelques heures plus tôt et avec les deux seuls hommes en lesquels elle avait encore confiance pour le moment. L'homme de sa vie, et son meilleur ami.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le canapé, mettant le premier programme qui passait. Oscar finit par s'endormir blottie contre André, épuisée par les derniers événements, et achevée par les tranquillisants. Pour autant, aucun des deux hommes ne bougea, préférant lui laisser ce répit plutôt que de la réveiller au risque qu'elle ne puisse plus se rendormir.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut à la première coupure publicitaire lorsqu'invariablement le son monta notablement. Elle grimaça, ressentant comme une douloureuse décharge électrique dans son épaule. Elle fut désorientée quelques secondes puis se leva vers la cuisine. Alain et André restèrent assis, se regardant quelques secondes sans mot dire, comme cherchant quoi faire, puis préférant la laisser se remettre quelques instants avant d'éventuellement avoir à intervenir si besoin.

A leur grande surprise, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol rempli de popcorn fumant et sucré à souhait.

« Une soirée télé sans popcorn, ce n'est pas une vraie soirée télé ! » décréta-t-elle en se réinstallant entre les deux hommes et plongeant allègrement la main dans le bol, installé sur ses genoux. Alain la regarda bouche bée. Elle était incroyable, elle ne pensait tout de même pas les avoir avec son numéro non ? André de son côté fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dupe du tout. Néanmoins, aucun des deux hommes ne jugea bon de la mettre face à la réalité. Elle la rattraperait bien assez tôt.

La soirée se termina tranquillement et Alain se leva enfin pour rentrer chez lui, Oscar l'accompagna et il la serra contre lui. « Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi et de ne pas empêcher André de te raisonner. » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle le regarda, touchée par son inquiétude. « C'est promis. De toute façon, quoique je fasse, je sais qu'aucun de vous deux ne me laissera tomber. » Elle avait un sourire tranquille et encore une fois, Alain se dit qu'il était incroyable qu'elle réagisse ainsi alors qu'un pervers venait de manquer de la violer.

Lorsqu'Alain fut sorti, elle se retourna vers son époux et lui sourit doucement. « Toi non plus tu ne crois pas que j'aille bien n'est-ce pas ? »

André ne s'attendait pas à une attaque frontale.

« Eh bien étant donné les circonstances, j'avoue que non. Je sais que tu es extrêmement forte, mais personne n'est infaillible ma chérie, tu as le droit d'aller mal, pour mieux te relever par la suite. Accorde-toi le luxe de ne pas combattre cette fois. Laisse-moi t'aider. » plaida-t-il.

« Je t'assure que ça va, plus ou moins on est d'accord, mais autant j'étais sincèrement terrifiée sur le moment, autant il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout et tu es arrivé au moment qu'il fallait. »

André restait dubitatif. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, se coulant dans ses bras. « Allons dormir. » lui proposa-t-elle.

André la sentit néanmoins gênée lorsqu'il éteint la lumière. Elle s'approcha de lui et gémit doucement. Elle voulait se blottir contre lui mais son épaule l'en empêchait. André lui prit doucement la main de l'autre côté et la porta à sa bouche avant de la reposer, sans jamais la lâcher. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle s'endormit rapidement, assommée par les émotions et les tranquillisants.

Néanmoins, en plein milieu de la nuit, elle fut assaillie par un cauchemar, André se réveilla lorsqu'il la sentit bouger. Elle se débattait dans son sommeil, revivant certainement l'agression dont elle avait été victime. André l'appela, espérant la réveiller, car elle bougeait tellement, qu'elle risquait de faire sauter les sutures de son épaule.

Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il se décida à l'immobiliser, cela l'empêcherait de bouger son bras et d'aggraver sa blessure à l'épaule. Il devait vite se décider et opta pour la force, il monta sur elle et tenta de la réveiller à nouveau en caressant doucement sa joue d'une main tandis qu'il immobilisait l'autre qui était celle du bras blessé.

Mais elle continuait à se débattre, Dieu qu'elle était forte ! Il fut donc obligé d'immobiliser l'autre bras car elle cognait fort la bougresse ! Il appela son nom, un peu plus fort, abandonnant son idée de la réveiller doucement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle y avait des larmes qui furent libérées. Elle respirait rapidement et soupira enfin lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tournant la tête sur le côté afin de tenter de retrouver un calme tout relatif, puis les ré-ouvrit pour le regarder.

Et elle le vit légèrement sursauter et lâcher ses mains, puis s'éloigner d'elle comme s'il avait été brûlé. 


	31. Chapter 31

« Excuse-moi Oscar, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, » dit-il contrit, n'osant même pas la regarder en face. Mais enfin que lui prenait-il ? Puis l'illumination. Oh André … comment pouvait-il se comparer à ce malade ? Péniblement, elle réussit à se mettre en position assise et se tourna vers lui, glissant sa main valide contre son torse et tentant de le faire pivoter vers elle.

« S'il te plait André, » plaida-t-elle doucement. Un soupir, et il se retourna enfin, le regard empli d'une tristesse qui lui fendit le cœur. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

« Tu devrais t'allonger à nouveau, cette position n'est pas confortable pour ton épaule. » lui dit-il enfin, se dégageant de son étreinte et l'aidant à retrouver une position allongée.

« André, cette discussion n'est pas terminée, je refuse que tu te compares à ce monstre tu m'entends ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, « et pourtant, explique-moi en quoi ce que je t'ai fait est différent ? »

« En quoi c'est … ? mais enfin tout, absolument tout est différent ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Pour commencer, tu n'es certainement pas allé aussi loin que lui, ensuite tu as su t'arrêter, et enfin, je t'avais poussé à bout ! Bon sang André, TOUT est différent ! Cet homme est un malade mental, toi tu étais un homme que j'ai fait souffrir et que j'ai rendu fou de douleur. »

Elle le regardait mais il s'entêtait à garder la tête baissée, honteux de ses actes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre. « Viens là, contre moi » lui demanda-t-elle. Puis, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle insista, « André, s'il te plait, viens là et prends-moi dans tes bras, j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et de mille précautions, prit la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, se collant contre elle et partageant sa divine chaleur. Il la sentit embrasser son cou et caresser son torse de son bras valide. Et à la grande contrariété d'Oscar, il restait immobile, la serrant simplement contre lui, comme se punissant en s'interdisant de lui rendre ses caresses.

« André … » souffla-t-elle contre son oreille. « J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait, efface ce qu'il m'a fait, tu es l'homme que j'aime, toi seul pourra tout me faire oublier. S'il te plait André, j'ai besoin que tu laves de tes caresses la souillure laissée sur mon corps par ses mains. »

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, son regard le bouleversa. Quel égoïste il faisait ! Il commença timidement à lui rendre ses caresses puis avec délicatesse, s'allongea à nouveau sur elle. Oscar se sentit revivre dans ses bras. Non, il était hors de question que cette ordure gagne et lui pourrisse l'esprit. L'amour qui la liait à André la sauverait, c'était certain. Oh comme elle aimait cet homme !

Ils s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, André ayant pris soin de préserver son épaule en la calant grâce à un oreiller.

Ils furent réveillés quelques heures plus tard en fanfare par le réveil d'Oscar. André grogna et tenta de l'éteindre en tâtant la table de nuit de sa main. La blessure de sa femme l'avait obligé à se retrouver de l'autre côté du lit et il peina à éteindre la sonnerie stridente. Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit le matelas bouger, Oscar était en train de se lever.

Lorsqu'il ne la vit pas revenir quelques minutes plus tard, il s'interrogea, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il finit par se lever et la retrouva dans la salle de bain, aux prises avec un gant de toilette et le lavabo.

« Mais enfin que fais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il ?

Elle releva la tête, dévorant d'un regard gourmand son torse nu, puis lui répondit comme une évidence « Eh bien je me lave, du moins j'essaye. »

« Oui, ça j'avais bien remarqué, mais je t'aurais aidé si tu me l'avais demandé … et puis tu avais le temps non ? »

« Le temps ? Mais non, je suis même en retard je te signale ! »

André fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas en train de sous-entendre ce qu'il pensait tout de même? « Oscar ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement perler son agacement.

« Quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais louper son audition non ? Hors de question ! » tempêta-t-elle.

« Ce qui est hors de question c'est que tu sortes d'ici ! » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Je te demande pardon ? » elle était outrée. « Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Dans quel univers tu m'interdis quoique ce soit ? »

« Pour qui je me prends ? Mais pour ton mari ! Je ne suis plus un valet dont tu peux disposer à loisir je te signale ! » dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Oscar blêmit. « Tu n'as jamais été un valet dont je disposais à loisir ! » répliqua-t-elle, blessée. « Et être mon mari ne t'autorise pas à décider à ma place. Les épouses ne jurent plus obéissance à leur mari dans ce siècle. »

Elle jeta le gant de toilette qu'elle tentait vainement d'utiliser de sa main gauche dans le lavabo avec dépit, provoquant des éclaboussures un peu partout. André vit une larme poindre au coin de l'œil qui était de son côté. Il soupira. Dépité de l'avoir blessée, mais résolu à l'empêcher d'aller au commissariat.

« Oscar, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, ils pourront prendre ton témoignage plus tard. » commença-t-il. « Tu as besoin de repos, tu es blessée. »

« Je refuse que ce salopard puisse penser qu'il a gagné. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Il n'a pas gagné, puisque tu es là, avec moi, et que cette nuit c'est également dans mes bras que tu étais. »

Elle frémit. « Il a failli réussir tu sais. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, ou seulement quelques minutes plus tard … » Le souvenir de ce moment lui provoqua un frisson de dégoût.

André se rapprocha d'elle, l'enlaçant et la serrant contre lui. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il n'a pas pu aller au bout de son acte. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Le voir sur toi comme ça … ça m'a rendu fou. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, la tête sur son cœur. « Cela aurait fait de toi un meurtrier mon amour et je ne veux pas que tu vives avec ce poids. »

« C'est un poids que j'aurais porté avec bonheur car il aurait défendu ton honneur. », l'émeraude de son regard perça l'azur du sien par son intensité.

« André, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. » plaida-t-elle.

Il soupira, résigné. « Je sais … mais je viens avec toi. »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, prête à répliquer qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin de soutien et encore moins de pitié. Mais elle changea d'avis. Il savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas fragile. Il ne souhaitait pas l'accompagner par pitié. Il voulait l'accompagner simplement parce qu'à deux, ils étaient tellement plus forts.

« Tu crois que je suis toujours interdite de douche ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain. Il sourit, amusé, quelle incroyable tête de mule.

« Je crois malheureusement qu'il n'y a guère de changement depuis hier soir à ce sujet. A mon grand regret d'ailleurs, j'aurais volontiers partagé ma douche avec toi. »

« Ce n'est que partie remise ? » le tenta-t-elle, mutine. Il s'approcha d'elle, portant sa main vers ses lèvres. « Mais j'y compte bien Madame Grandier. »

Il fut récompensé par un sourire solaire. Oui, ils allaient définitivement se sortir de cette sordide agression et ils enverraient Borelli pourrir en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, main dans la main. L'avenir dans cette vie-là leur appartenait désormais. 


	32. Chapter 32

Après d'âpres négociations, André fut exceptionnellement autorisé à assister à l'audience en tant qu'avocat d'Oscar. Elle avait eu beau lui assurer qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien, pour André il était absolument inconcevable qu'il la laisse affronter ce malade seule. Alain fronça les sourcils en le voyant entrer, inquiet de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir face au manipulateur et provocateur en chef qu'était Borelli. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'André avait été à deux doigts de le tuer. Fort heureusement il n'était pas armé, les portillons de sécurité situés à l'entrée du tribunal auraient immédiatement détecté une arme.

Borelli entra enfin dans la pièce, menotté, et entouré de deux agents armés. Il les regarda tous tour à tour, goguenard, puis stoppa net en apercevant Oscar. Il eut un bref éclat de surprise dans son regard, puis fut vite rattrapé par sa morgue habituelle.

« Eh bien eh bien eh bien, qui vois-je là ? » osa-t-il dire.

Oscar ne se démonta pas, elle affronta son regard sans ciller, puis prit place à table, ouvrant le dossier, indifférente. Elle sentait néanmoins son regard dérangé sur elle. André avait des envies de meurtre qui lui revenaient. Alain était aux aguets, son regard passant d'Oscar à André, puis à Borelli, en étant presque arrivé au point de prier qu'aucun des trois ne se lance sur l'un des deux autres.

Le procureur de la République procéda à la lecture des chefs d'accusation et mentionna au passage l'agression dont Oscar avait été la victime.

« Oh agression, tout de suite les grands mots, c'était pourtant très agréable, n'est-ce pas Léa ? » provoqua-t-il.

André serra les dents, prêt à se lever et lui dire sa façon de penser mais se maitrisant par respect pour son épouse. Il fut de toute façon pris de vitesse par Oscar qui se pencha vers le procureur, poussant du doigt le compte-rendu de son hospitalisation, sans mot dire. Celui-ci en avait bien évidemment déjà été informé et avait remarqué que son bras était en écharpe et sa joue contusionnée. Il lut méticuleusement le document. Il regarda ensuite Borelli droit dans les yeux, le regard sévère. Mais Borelli n'en avait cure, il fixait toujours Oscar, le regard fou et gourmand.

« Un jour ou l'autre on finira ce que l'on a commencé ma belle, » lui susurra-t-il.

« Eh bien je pense que vous pouvez ajouter les menaces sur agent sur la liste des chefs d'accusation, » intervint André, implacable.

« Vous retournez votre veste quand ça vous arrange hein l'avocat ? » persiffla Borelli.

« Bon finissons-en, » intervint Alain, décidé à couper court au plus vite aux potentielles provocations de Borelli. Il avait trop souvent assisté aux interrogatoires de cette ordure pour savoir qu'il était profondément dérangé et n'avait jamais de réactions rationnelles.

Le procureur reprit ainsi la main sur l'audience et le dossier et les preuves qui le constituaient étaient tellement accablants que Borelli fut emmené en détention provisoire, en attente de son procès.

Oscar, André et Alain se dirigeaient vers la sortie du tribunal lorsqu'ils furent rattrapés par une jeune femme qui courait, appelant Oscar.

« Commissaire ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois de concert, l'incrédulité se lisant sur leur visage. La jeune femme profita qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour revenir à leur niveau, absolument hermétique à leur stupéfaction.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai été avertie de votre présence pour l'audience du jour. Je souhaitais prendre rendez-vous avec vous, mais étant donné que j'étais sur place également, je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir directement. »

Devant leur regards ébahis, elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Oh mais bien sûr, elle ne s'était même pas présentée…

« Oh, excusez-moi, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me présenter, je suis Rose Châtelet, la psychologue rattachée à votre secteur. Nous devons nous voir toutes les deux dans le cadre de la procédure. Votre supérieur m'a transmis vos coordonnées et je vous ai envoyé mes disponibilités. »

« Oui, uhm, oui bien sûr, je vous répondrai au plus tôt », concéda Oscar en se forçant à sortir de sa torpeur.

« Très bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles au plus tôt, je vous souhaite une bonne journée commissaire, messieurs, » les salua-t-elle avant de retourner vers les salles d'audience du tribunal.

Nos trois amis restèrent sur place pendant de longues secondes, comme sidérés. Ils venaient donc de retrouver Rosalie, et visiblement Bernard était là lui aussi puisqu'elle portait son nom.

« Ça alors, » s'exclama Alain, « Pour une surprise c'est une surprise ! ».

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, » lui répondit André.

« Je n'en reviens pas. » surenchérit Oscar. « Déjà que me coltiner une psy ne m'enchantait guère mais alors là je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à m'en dépêtrer ! Si jamais elle se souvient de notre passé commun … je pars pour dix ans de thérapie ! »tenta-t-elle de plaisanter afin d'alléger la matinée.

« Ah ça, avec toi c'est sûr qu'elle va devenir rentière la ptite ! » taquina Alain.

Oscar fronça les yeux, prête à vertement répliquer, mais André la prit de vitesse.

« Allez, c'est pour ton bien, si elle est agréée par le ministère de l'intérieur, c'est qu'elle fait partie des plus compétents. » la raisonna André.

Alain s'excusa ensuite car il devait être présent pour une autre affaire et les laissa rentrer chez eux.

André glissa doucement son bras autour de la taille de son épouse, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le bras en écharpe, et ils sortirent du tribunal pour rentrer chez eux. 


	33. Chapter 33

Plusieurs semaines après cette étonnante découverte, Oscar avait rencontré Rosalie plusieurs fois. Néanmoins, elle se cantonnait à parler de son agression, refusant toute autre information. D'une part, elle n'estimait pas avoir besoin d'aller plus loin et de se lancer dans une thérapie, et d'autre part, elle avait peur qu'un contact prolongé avec Rosalie ne puisse provoquer son réveil.

André était ravi de la voir se détendre vis-à-vis de son agression au fil de ses séances mais se refusait à lui poser des questions. Ce genre de session était privé et il ne voulait pas la forcer à partager quoique ce soit sans qu'elle n'en prenne l'initiative. Oscar ne serait pas autorisée à reprendre son poste tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu l'accord de Rosalie et cela la rendait paradoxalement irascible au possible.

Fort heureusement, sa blessure à l'épaule guérissait très bien, elle pourrait bientôt commencer la rééducation chez le kinésithérapeute. Alain passait régulièrement les voir et lui donnait des nouvelles sur les enquêtes en cours pour son plus grand plaisir. Et surtout, cela lui faisait penser à d'autres choses que les interrogations provoquées par les séances chez Rosalie. Elle savait y faire la bougresse …

Un soir qu'ils passaient tranquillement chez eux, André la trouva bien trop silencieuse à son goût et se décida à provoquer la discussion.

« Oscar, qu'est ce qui te gêne ? » demanda-t-il en optant pour une question franche et directe. Et sa réponse le fut tout autant.

« Tu veux dire mis à part le fait d'avoir failli être violée, d'avoir l'épaule en vrac, de ne plus pouvoir travailler et de devoir raconter ma vie par le menu toutes les semaines à une psy qui est en fait mon ancienne protégée ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? » attaqua-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est précisément ça que je veux savoir, » répondit-il calmement, ne répondant surtout pas à sa provocation.

« Je ne supporte pas de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, je déteste cette inaction, j'en ai ras le bol de ces séances psy qui ne serviront jamais à rien puisque de toute façon je suis obligée de lui mentir, qu'elle en a parfaitement conscience, et que donc, elle ne me foutra jamais la paix ! » gronda-t-elle agacée.

« Eh bien, tu vas bientôt pouvoir commencer la ré-éducation, je suis sûr que cela va te changer les idées, te connaissant tu vas très vite récupérer ton bras et pouvoir reprendre un peu le sport, cela te fera le plus grand bien j'en suis certain. » se voulut-il, optimiste.

« Pardonne-moi André, je n'ai pas à te blâmer pour tout cela, tu es un modèle de patience avec moi. » lui dit-elle après quelques secondes.

« Oh j'ai l'habitude va, sale caractère ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Dis donc ! Il faudrait voir à ne pas en profiter ! » lui répondit-elle, pas fâchée pour un sou. Elle aimait ce genre d'échange avec lui, cela lui rappelait qu'ils avaient une complicité à toute épreuve.

« Demain je dois aller au commissariat, ça va me faire du bien. Je dois jouer à la DRH et juste faire passer des entretiens pour les notes administratives annuelles. » Elle souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Rosalie lui avait suggéré de retourner ponctuellement au commissariat, d'une part pour y reprendre pied et garder un lien avec son emploi, d'autre part pour qu'elle puisse montrer qu'elle était toujours là et en bonne santé. L'une des choses qu'elle lui avait volontiers avoué, c'est qu'elle craignait d'avoir perdu le respect de ses hommes.

C'est donc ragaillardie qu'Oscar remit un pied dans le commissariat après deux mois d'absence. Ravie et impatiente que cette situation redevienne son quotidien. Elle patientait au niveau de l'accueil car elle savait que les entretiens devaient avoir lieu dans une petite salle de réunion isolée, ce qui permettait une totale confidentialité. Elle attendait Alain qui s'était porté volontaire pour lui trouver quelle salle lui avait été réservée.

« Je peux vous aider ma jolie ? » fit une voix qui lui fit immédiatement monter la moutarde au nez et se retourner vivement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » répondit-elle, glaciale.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de m'occuper de vous, » continua le gardien de la paix derrière le comptoir, d'une voix qu'il croyait certainement suave.

« C'est-à-dire ? » questionna Oscar, plus qu'agacée, cette phrase l'insupportait au plus haut point, elle avait des accents de son agression.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » insista-t-il. Elle serra les dents, s'il osait contourner son poste d'accueil et s'approcher d'elle, elle ne répondrait plus de rien !

« J'attends qu'on vienne m'indiquer dans quelle salle je dois assister à une réunion, » répondit-elle évasive, se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

« Oh mais vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Je vais vous faire la grande visite alors ! Vous avez de la chance, on est tranquilles en ce moment, le commissaire est absent. »

« Vous m'en direz tant … » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents …

Ils furent interrompus par Alain, qui arrivait avec des feuilles dans les mains.

« J'ai le planning » dit-il avec sa modestie habituelle, secouant les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête, content de lui.

« Ah mais vous partez en formation peut-être ? Je vais vous montrer la salle ma jolie, »

Alain le regarda, interloqué, avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ? Oscar était au bord de l'implosion, ouh le gaillard allait en prendre pour son grade.

« A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que de nous deux c'est vous qui allez sérieusement avoir besoin d'une formation. » commença-t-elle.

« Hein ? » il ne comprenait plus rien. Alain était au bord du fou rire, la tempête Oscar était sur le point d'exploser, le bleu allait se retrouver à la circulation pendant des mois ! Et encore, à une certaine époque il aurait été au mieux de corvée de latrines et au pire elle l'aurait passé au fil de son épée !

« Soissons, vous allez immédiatement inscrire notre nouvelle recrue au séminaire des ressources humaines sur le harcèlement sexuel. Et tant qu'on y est, si vous me trouvez ça, un séminaire sur le développement de la physionomie histoire d'être capable de reconnaître son supérieur hiérarchique, ça ne serait pas du luxe ! »

Du coin de l'œil il vit le gardien de la paix blêmir à mesure qu'il réalisait l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de commettre et se ratatiner derrière le comptoir de l'accueil. Finalement c'était très bien qu'il ait fait ça, ça avait rallumé une étincelle dans le regard d'Oscar qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Il avait bien hâte de raconter ça à André. Ce dernier voulait ne rien laisser paraître, mais il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son entêtée de femme. S'il pouvait contribuer à le détendre un peu, il le ferait bien volontiers.

Oscar quitta ensuite le hall d'entrée afin de se rendre dans la salle qui lui était réservée, et recevoir les uns après les autres les fonctionnaires de police qui devaient recevoir leur note. 


	34. Chapter 34

Quelques semaines plus tard, elle fut autorisée à reprendre son poste, à condition de se cantonner dans l'enceinte du commissariat. Cela l'ennuyait mais elle se garda bien de le dire, se disant que c'était mieux que rien. La rééducation de son épaule touchait enfin à sa fin et elle pourrait bientôt repartir sur le terrain.

Elle en profita pour faire un tri remarquable dans son bureau. Les boites d'archivage s'entassaient dans un coin au fur et à mesure des armoires et des tiroirs qu'elle vidait depuis le matin. Le fameux gardien de la paix qui l'avait accueillie avec ses minables tentatives de drague faisait des aller-retour entre son bureau et leur local d'archivage qui était situé six étages plus bas, en utilisant les escaliers. Ça lui donnerait une bonne occasion de réfléchir à ses actes.

Depuis ce matin, quelque chose la chagrinait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était vraiment inconfortable car une partie de son cerveau était connectée sur cette interrogation et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son tri. Il lui manquait quelque chose, ou elle avait oublié quelque chose … Elle consulta plusieurs fois son agenda, aucune réunion n'était prévue ce jour. Aucune intervention sur le terrain. Pas de témoignage à faire au tribunal. Bon sang mais qu'avait-elle raté ?

Sur les coups de midi, elle reçut un appel de Marie l'invitant à déjeuner avec elle. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative, ravie d'avoir une distraction dans une journée qui avait commencée par un ennui et un agacement incroyables.

S'engouffrant dans une bouche de métro, elle retrouva rapidement son amie quelques minutes plus tard, et elles partirent en quête d'une terrasse pour déjeuner.

Marie la tint informée des dernières avancées des préparatifs de son mariage qui s'annonçait grandiose. Oscar manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture lorsque Marie lui annonça avoir enfin trouvé le lieu de réception. Elle avait réussi par un tour de force magistral à faire privatiser le Trianon. Il était absolument incroyable, et quelque part … absolument logique qu'elle s'y marie avec Fersen.

Mais ne risquait-elle pas de s'y réveiller elle aussi ? Comment réagirait-elle si tel était le cas ? Se découvrir Reine déchue, Reine haïe, Reine guillotinée … Et que penserait-elle d'elle ? Elle qui avait fini par la trahir pour la liberté du peuple de France ? Pour cette France dans laquelle elles vivaient toutes deux désormais, libres d'aimer et d'épouser l'homme de leur choix.

Cela ajouta une couche supplémentaire au sentiment de malaise qui ne la quittait pas depuis son réveil ce matin. Comme un goût d'inachevé, quelque chose d'évident qui la narguait sans qu'elle ne réussisse à mettre le doigt dessus. Rosalie s'en frotterait les mains. Malgré sa réticence elle continuait à la rencontrer régulièrement, sortant de ses séances fatiguée, mais apaisée.

Il lui tardait de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver André. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de retrouver son bureau vide et de passer son après-midi à continuer de trier ses dossiers et régulièrement foudroyer du regard son souffre-douleur du moment … Alain était coincé au tribunal toute la journée. Lui au moins, il avait une chance d'y croiser André.

Marie lui arracha la promesse de passer la voir le soir même afin d'essayer sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et d'assister à l'essayage de la mariée. En tant que témoin et amie, elle ne pourrait s'y soustraire. Mais cela retarderait d'autant plus le moment de retrouver André.

Elle retourna donc dans son bureau du commissariat, s'y sentant de plus en plus oppressée. Elle avait l'impression d'y être claustrophobe et l'envie de retrouver le terrain malgré l'absence d'autorisation médicale et donc administrative la tentait de plus en plus. Elle soupira, regardant mollement l'écran de son ordinateur sur lequel elle faisait également du tri. La dernière boite à archives venait de partir et bientôt il ne lui resterait plus rien à faire dans ce bureau …

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le gardien de la paix était revenu.

« Tout est opérationnel en bas madame, les boites ont été rangées selon vos instructions. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle haussa le sourcil, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle attendait qu'il parle ou qu'il parte.

« Je … je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude inqualifiable de l'autre jour. Vous aviez raison, la formation que vous m'avez fait suivre m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie, » lui répondit-elle, un peu sèchement, mais avec sincérité. « Vous êtes à l'accueil depuis combien de temps maintenant ? »

« Bientôt trois mois madame. » répondit-il respectueusement.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on est sûr que vous connaissez la maison, il est peut-être temps de vous envoyer un peu sur le terrain. » dit-elle d'une fausse nonchalance.

Un éclat d'intérêt s'alluma dans son regard.

« Vous verrez ça avec le lieutenant Pasqualli, il vous donnera votre affectation. » conclua-t-elle avant qu'il ne la salua avant de retourner à son poste d'accueil.

Un peu plus tard, elle se décida à quitter son bureau et pris la direction de l'atelier de Marie comme elle le lui avait promis. Plus tôt elle arriverait, plus tôt elle pourrait retrouver André.

Et finalement, au milieu de kilomètres de dentelles, de soieries plus fines et précieuses les unes que les autres, elle passa un excellent moment. Marie était incroyablement enthousiaste et c'était contagieux. Elle lui avait créé une robe telle qu'elle les aimait et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

La soie rouge qui la composait était exactement du même ton que la veste de colonel qu'elle portait à Versailles. L'ironie de la chose ne lui échappa pas, et à nouveau, elle se demanda si Marie retrouverait la mémoire un jour, et surtout, comment elle le vivrait. C'était donc une robe qui était évasée à partir de la taille, renforcée de plusieurs jupons de tulles qui lui arrivait juste sous les genoux. C'était une robe bustier mais comme pour son propre mariage, Marie avait fait recouvrir le décolleté ainsi que les épaules d'une magnifique dentelle de Calais, renvoyant à la dentelle qu'elle aurait sur sa propre robe.

Elle resta bouche bée devant la robe de la mariée. Elle était splendide. Bien plus élaborée que la sienne, mais elle ressemblait tellement à Marie. Elle était également faite d'un bustier intégralement recouvert de dentelle de Calais, le dos était corseté et fermait grâce à de précieux lacets de soie. La jupe était gigantesque et mise en forme par une crinoline qui lui donnait une forme élégante. Du fil d'or et de la nacre étaient disséminés dans la robe, formant de charmants motif floraux parmi quelques perles. En vérité, cette robe était tellement majestueuse qu'Oscar se surprit à se demander si quelques fleurs de lys n'étaient pas dissimulées parmi les motifs. Vraiment, il ne lui manquait que le lourd manteau d'hermine et sa couronne pour retrouver sa majesté d'antan. Et cela la troublait profondément.

C'est sur la promesse d'un nouvel essayage un mois plus tard et la participation au choix des fleurs qu'Oscar la salua pour la soirée, pressée de retrouver son mari. En arrivant chez elle, elle fut prise d'émotion lorsqu'elle fut accueillie par une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis des lustres. L'appartement embaumait le chocolat. Mais par n'importe lequel. Celui d'avant, celui d'André.

« Ça sent divinement bon ici ! » dit-elle au comble du bonheur.

« Je t'attendais avec grande impatience, il y a des semaines que je te prépare cette surprise mais je cherchais les ingrédients un peu partout dans Paris et j'ai fini par trouver une boutique qui m'a permis de pouvoir te le préparer comme avant » expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une tasse encore fumante.

Elle eut son premier vrai sourire de la journée. Le poids qu'elle portait depuis le matin, sans même réussir à découvrir ce dont il s'agissait vraiment, venait de s'envoler comme par magie. Cet homme avait un pouvoir exceptionnel sur elle. Il savait autant la détendre que la motiver.

« Bon sang, ce que je peux t'aimer ! Tu me montreras comment faire la prochaine fois ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire franc.

« Et partager mon secret séculaire ? Ah ça non ma chère, ça se mérite. » plaisanta-t-il, ravi, ravi de lui avoir provoqué ce sourire.

Elle posa la tasse qu'elle venait de goûter et le regarda, le sourire en coin. « Oh mais je saurai le mériter. » lui promit-elle. Cela le fit rire, de ce rire qui lui provoquait toujours des picotements de désir tant il était chaud et doux à la fois. Comme ses caresses, comme sa bouche sur sa peau.

« Allez viens là, je vais te montrer. » Elle reprit une gorgée de chocolat et le rejoignit dans leur cuisine, s'installant face au plan de travail, André dans son dos, lui soufflant les instructions à l'oreille. Il avait réussi à reconstituer l'épaisse pâte de cacao de leur époque, qu'il lui fit presser afin que toutes les épices dégagent leurs aromes puis il lui indiqua comment la rouler pour en faire un boudin épais, et il lui expliqua enfin comment en faire des copeaux qu'il fallait ensuite faire fondre dans le lait chaud. La touche finale était de rendre le tout mousseux à souhait grâce à un petit fouet.

« Monsieur est servi » lui dit-elle finalement, lui tendant sa tasse qu'ils venaient de préparer à quatre mains. Cela le fit sourire, touché par ce qu'elle venait de faire et par ce qu'elle venait de dire. S'en était-elle seulement rendue compte tant sa réplique avait été spontanée ?

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans leur canapé, au chaud sous un plaid, tasses en main, et commencèrent à regarder un film. Oscar, se sentant incroyablement bien, finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. 


	35. Chapter 35

Le lendemain, Oscar se sentait encore fatiguée malgré l'excellente nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle se dit qu'il était définitivement temps de se remettre au sport et de reprendre des forces. Son médecin l'avait prévenue que retrouver le travail à un rythme normal après être restée inactive durant des semaines serait difficile. Il lui avait recommandé de renouer avec la forme de façon douce avant de reprendre ses entrainements réguliers plus soutenus.

André serait au tribunal toute la journée et il n'était pas prévu qu'elle travaille aujourd'hui elle n'avait prévu que trois choses : une séance chez Rosalie, un essayage chez Marie et un passage à la piscine.

Avoir rencontré Rosalie avait quelque peu allégé sa tête, et voir Marie était toujours bon pour le moral car cette dernière était d'un enthousiasme contagieux. Sa robe était désormais terminée, mais Marie tenait à faire un dernier essayage pour éventuellement faire des ajustements. Et elle lui confia sa dernière lubie en date : participer au désormais traditionnel bal masqué de Versailles la semaine suivante. Elle rêvait de revêtir ces merveilleuses robes du dix-huitième siècle.

Vous m'en direz tant … se dit Oscar songeuse. Versailles l'avait toujours mise extraordinairement mal à l'aise, elle savait désormais pourquoi. Mais qu'en serait-il pour l'ancienne Reine de France ? Elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour son amie. Mais quelque part, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit attirée par ce lieu. Le passé la rappelait, peut-être devrait-elle en parler avec Grand-Mère ?

« Je compte sur toi n'est-ce pas ? Je sais déjà où trouver les robes et les costumes pour Axel et André, l'une de mes amies est costumière à l'opéra de Paris et elle est spécialisée dans les costumes d'époque, elle va nous dénicher des merveilles ! »

Elle n'avait jamais su lui dire non de toute façon elle lui promit d'en parler à André, puis la quitta, prétextant de sa séance de sport pour s'évader.

Elle se dirigeait donc désormais vers la piscine municipale, son objectif clair : elle n'en sortirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas parcouru au moins un ou deux kilomètres. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas été autorisée par son médecin à aller au-delà de cette distance car sa blessure à l'épaule était encore trop récente.

L'exercice lui permettrait sûrement d'évacuer ce poids qu'elle gardait toujours en elle. Cela lui pesait tellement qu'elle s'était résolue à l'évoquer plus tôt ce matin avec Rosalie. C'est comme si une alarme sonnait dans sa tête continuellement sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce que son inconscient tentait de lui faire comprendre. Et c'était fatiguant, épuisant même. Rosalie lui avait conseillé quelques exercices de pleine conscience. Dubitative, Oscar avait pris les références des exercices et fit la promesse de les regarder.

Enfermée dans l'une des cabines des vestiaires pour femmes, elle terminait de se préparer et de ranger ses vêtements dans son sac lorsqu'elle releva la tête stupéfaite. Deux femmes discutaient de l'autre côté de la porte, au niveau des douches. Une conversation typiquement féminine qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle, mais qui lui fit enfin ouvrir les yeux sur cette alarme dans sa tête. Bon sang mais depuis combien de temps ?

Son souffle se fit court lorsqu'elle tenta de se souvenir plus précisément. Le soulagement se fit en elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que mathématiquement, l'horreur qu'elle avait craint quelques secondes était physiquement impossible. Puis le bonheur, pur, incandescent, brut et si puissant. Elle dû s'assoir sur le banc de sa cabine quelques instants tant cela lui coupa les jambes.

Ses mains tremblaient, et ses jambes étaient de coton, mais un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Il n'était plus question de piscine maintenant, elle se rhabilla aussi rapidement que possible puis sortit de l'établissement, prenant son téléphone pour appeler sa gynécologue, réussissant à obtenir un rendez-vous immédiat par miracle. Passant devant une pharmacie, elle y entra en trombe fin d'acheter un test et lorsqu'elle en sortit, chercha où elle pourrait l'utiliser au plus tôt. Le commissariat et son appartement étaient trop loin. Retourner chez Marie était hors de question. Là, un café ! Le moment méritait certainement un meilleur décor, mais à défaut de grives, on mange des merles !

Elle y entra donc, commanda un thé, puis se ravisa, changeant sa commande pour un chocolat chaud, le thé … c'était déconseillé non ? Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle entra dans les toilettes femmes. Elle programma la minuterie de son téléphone et resta assise, cinq bonnes minutes, les yeux fermés. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait le résultat tant sa fatigue et ce poids qui l'accompagnaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant faisaient désormais sens. C'était une formalité au final, elle se savait désormais enceinte. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que pour désactiver l'alarme de son téléphone. Elle regarda le bâtonnet qui scellerait son avenir et le sourire se fit encore plus franc. André allait être tellement heureux !

Comment le lui annoncer ? Cela méritait réflexion, il méritait lui aussi un moment de bonheur, et une préparation et une mise en scène bien plus glamour que celle dont elle disposait en ce moment, c'était certain. Elle emballa le précieux objet dans une profusion de papier toilette, puis sorti de son sac à main l'un des sachets plastiques dont elle disposait toujours afin d'y enfermer des preuves. Ça combiné aux toilettes quasi publiques du café dans lequel elle se trouvait c'était effectivement à l'opposé du glamour. Elle sentit un fou rire irrépressible monter en elle et celui-ci culmina lorsque quelqu'un tapa sur la porte, lui signalant qu'il serait urbain de sa part de sortir et de laisser sa place.

Elle prit ensuite la direction du cabinet de sa gynécologue. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces médecins qui étaient incapables de tenir des horaires. Ce fut vite son tour et un rapide examen confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. Par précaution, sa gynécologue lui prescrit une prise de sang afin d'établir clairement un dosage, puis elle lui fit les ordonnances nécessaires pour un suivi mensuel et lui procura enfin la liste de toutes les précautions à prendre durant les prochains mois. Elle aurait bientôt à passer sa toute première échographie, la gynécologue estimant sa grossesse à déjà deux mois.

Une fois dehors, Oscar décida de rentrer chez elle au plus tôt et de préparer un bon dîner à son mari. Après tout elle avait des aptitudes dans cette vie, autant en profiter ! Elle sourit en se demandant si le fier colonel qu'elle était avant aurait pu avoir ce genre d'idée. Aurait-elle seulement su comment mettre en route le feu sous le chaudron de la cuisine de Grand-Mère ? Elle aurait probablement tout fait brûler si tant est qu'elle eut été capable d'allumer quoique ce soit. Elle préférait tellement cette vie quand elle y repensait. Certes elle n'avait plus le moindre privilège dû à son rang, mais elle en avait un qui valait tout : le droit d'aimer André librement.

Une fois chez eux, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient essentiel à sa recette, elle ressortit donc rapidement pour la supérette du coin. Passant au travers des rayons à la recherche de son ingrédient manquant, elle stoppa net en arrivant vers le petit rayon de puériculture. C'était quelque peu grisant de s'y trouver maintenant qu'elle se savait enceinte. Elle étudia le rayon quelques instants. Auraient-ils vraiment à acheter tout cela ?

Son regard fut attiré par une paire de petits bottillons en laine blanche. Comme ils étaient mignons. Ils avaient l'air d'une incroyable douceur. Mais comme ils étaient petits ! Prise d'une inspiration subite, elle les mit dans son panier et s'éloigna du rayon avant d'être tentée par d'autres achats.

De retour chez elle, elle se mit en cuisine puis prit une bonne douche. Cela lui permit de se remettre les idées en place. Elle s'était décidée d'offrir la paire de bottillons à André au moment du dessert … si toutefois ce dernier, toujours particulièrement perspicace la concernant, n'avait pas deviné avant que quelque chose la perturbait avant même de se mettre à table. Comme il lui tardait de lui annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle !

Elle regarda l'heure, impatiente de le voir franchir le seuil de leur appartement. Oh il était déjà tard, il n'allait plus tarder ! Elle jeta un œil vers la table qu'elle avait dressée, tout était prêt. Le petit paquet avec les bottillons avait été déposé dans un coin du séjour, à portée de main. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et démarra la télévision pour se changer les idées, elle devenait bien trop impatiente !

Bien malgré elle, la fatigue des derniers jours cumulée à l'excitation du moment présent, l'emporta et elle s'endormit, les images de la télévision se reflétant légèrement sur son visage, le baignant tantôt de bleu, tantôt de rouge.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut : son téléphone sonnait. Désorientée quelques instants, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé comme cela était récemment devenu son habitude, puis elle vit qu'il faisait nuit noire. Bon sang mais depuis quand dormait-elle ? Regardant son téléphone, elle réalisa que c'était Alain qui venait de l'appeler. Puis elle vit l'heure. Fronçant les sourcils, elle appuya sur la touche lui permettant de le rappeler tout en se demandant où pouvait bien être son mari …

« Oscar ? » Oh elle n'aimait pas cette voix, pas du tout même.

"Il y a une prise d'otages en cours au tribunal de Nanterre. » Elle ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. André plaidait à Nanterre aujourd'hui. 


	36. Chapter 36

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du PC de l'intervention, Alain l'accueillit, la dirigeant vers une salle déserte pour la briefer.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes pas, mais je te connais … » pesta-t-il en ayant bien conscience que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir.

« Où est André ? » coupa-t-elle.

Alain lui expliqua la situation. Un commando était rentré dans le tribunal et tentait d'obtenir la libération d'un prévenu qui y était présent pour une audience. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis lui donna l'information primordiale. « Oscar, ils sont là pour Borelli. »

La rage se lut sur son visage. « S'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je reprends le commandement ! »

« Tu n'as pas reçu l'accord pour le faire ! » répliqua Alain, intraitable.

« L'accord ? Mais l'accord de qui d'abord hein ? Et puis quand bien même je me contrefous de qui donne ce foutu accord ! Mon mari est là-dedans avec un fou furieux Foutredieu ! »

« Mesurez vos paroles Oscar ! » tonna une voix derrière elle.

Elle dévisagea Alain, interdite. « Monsieur le ministre », salua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, jugeant plus prudent de laisser les deux Jarjayes s'affronter.

Elle se reprit et se retourna, furieuse. « Je me répète, il est hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire tandis que mon mari est prisonnier d'un fou furieux ! »

« Vous êtes toujours convalescente, il est absolument hors de question que vous preniez part à cette intervention. Qui plus est vous êtes émotionnellement impliquée et ce critère seul vous vaut une interdiction formelle d'intervenir. »

« Mais je m'en fiche ! Personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'y aller ! » tempêta-t-elle hors d'elle.

« Oscar ne me forcez pas à prendre des mesures ! » menaça-t-il.

« Ah oui et vous allez faire quoi au juste ? » provoqua-t-elle outrée par ce qu'elle considérait comme une injustice monstrueuse.

« Si vous continuez comme ça il se pourrait que je vous mette aux arrêts pour commencer. »

La mettre aux … mais enfin … Elle écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant son père. « Oui, je vous le confirme, je me souviens. » dit-il simplement.

« Alors vous comprendrez d'autant plus qu'il m'est absolument impossible de rester ici et de ne rien faire. Ce malade doit être neutralisé une bonne fois pour toute. C'est d'André qu'il s'agit, vous savez combien il m'est cher ! »

« Ma chère fille, je bénis le ciel de nous avoir offert cette nouvelle chance, mais je me répète, je ne vous laisserai pas y aller, pour votre protection. Et si je dois ordonner à cet horripilant lieutenant de vous marquer à la culotte et de vous empêcher de bouger d'ici, je le ferai sans hésiter ! » menaça-t-il.

Oscar se garda bien de lui dire que cet horripilant lieutenant comme il le qualifiait suivrait plutôt ses ordres à elle que les siens mais elle s'abstint, c'était un avantage qu'il valait mieux garder secret. D'autant qu'à bien y réfléchir … vu les circonstances actuelles il serait capable de prendre le parti de son père en fait … autant ne pas provoquer inutilement.

Elle opta donc pour son plus profond silence et tourna le dos à son père, dans une attitude qu'elle voulait à la fois boudeuse et résignée. Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre tous autant qu'ils étaient, à la moindre occasion, elle irait !

Elle assista de loin aux briefings des équipes, le RAID venait d'arriver et tentait d'entamer des négociations. Et d'un coup, quelqu'un la désigna du doigt et tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Ce malade exigeait qu'elle se rende pour libérer les otages. Foutu pervers !

Elle regarda son père qui lui signifia une fin de non-recevoir. Elle glissa son regard vers Alain qui eut exactement la même réponse que son père. Foutus mâles, fichus bonshommes !

Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, foi de Jarjayes ! Elle avisa l'équipement des unités d'intervention et tranquillement, sans que personne ne la vit, mit une tenue de côté. Le lourd gilet pare-balle la protégerait, le casque n'était pas à négliger d'ailleurs. Elle avait son arme de service et un chargeur d'avance. Sa décision était prise et elle était irrévocable. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'y aller.

Elle se fit alors encore plus attentive aux briefings, regardant les plans du tribunal et constatant que Borelli se trouvait dans l'un des bureaux qu'André occupait régulièrement lorsqu'il se préparait à plaider. Une rage sans fin la prit à nouveau. Mais qu'attendaient-ils pour intervenir ? On ne négociait pas avec un malade pareil ! Un manipulateur en chef ! Si ça se trouve il était déjà en train de faire du mal à André juste pour le plaisir de lui faire mal à elle !

Elle se fit donc discrète, puis quitta la pièce afin de se préparer. Elle était décidée à infiltrer l'intervention puis une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle ferait cavalier seule. Elle savait où aller.

Elle eut une finalement une pensée pour l'enfant qu'elle portait. Etait-elle inconsciente ? Elle réalisa qu'elle avait posé la main sur son ventre sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle étudia la tenue de protection. Seigneur quel choix cornélien. Devait-elle rester ici comme l'avait ordonné son père, et à une moindre mesure Alain ? Ainsi son enfant serait protégé. Ou devait-elle au contraire foncer, et aider à libérer l'homme de sa vie, le père de son enfant à naître, avec les risques encourus ? Un si petit être risquait-il sa vie si elle mettait en danger la sienne ?

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants, ne sachant quelle décision prendre. Puis un mouvement acheva de la convaincre, l'assaut avait été décidé suite à des coups de feu entendus dans le tribunal. Seigneur Dieu, André !

Absolument déterminée désormais, elle attendit que l'unité d'assaut se forme, prête de son côté. Son enfant serait protégé par l'armature qu'elle portait. Pour l'instant son père était en danger.

Une fois l'unité en approche, elle s'avança le plus rapidement possible afin de les rejoindre et ayant bien pris soin de camoufler sa longue chevelure blonde. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le tribunal, ils essuyèrent quelques coups de feu. Elle eut tôt fait de se glisser derrière un comptoir, se désolidarisant de fait du groupe d'attaque. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas été repérée, elle courut vers un escalier de service menant vers les bureaux réservés aux avocats.

Elle longea le long couloir avec son épaisse moquette qui bien heureusement étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Elle se rapprochait du bureau dans lequel elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois retrouver André. Elle entendit des voix et son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle les reconnu ce malade était en train de menacer André.

« Alors alors bel avocat, que fait notre jolie blonde sur son cheval blanc hein ? Peut-être qu'elle ne tient pas tant à vous qu'on aurait pu le croire uhm ? Peut-être que si je vous tirais une balle, uhm disons dans la jambe, ça la ferait peut-être venir plus vite ? »

Oscar sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et laissa l'adrénaline prendre le dessus. D'un coup de pied, elle défonça la porte et le mit en joue.

« Léaaaa mais la fête est désormais complète ! » dit Borelli, au comble de la joie.

Elle regarda André rapidement, ne constatant aucune blessure visible. Elle voulut lui faire signe de s'éloigner avant que Borelli ne s'approche trop de lui mais réalisa qu'il était menotté à une chaise.

« Ah juste au moment où l'on allait commencer à s'amuser, vous êtes pile à l'heure très chère ! »

« Je vous signale que j'ai une arme braquée sur vous. » admonesta-t-elle, impassible.

« Oh Léa chérie, vous m'aimez trop pour me faire du mal n'est-ce pas. De nous deux c'est moi le sadique, pas vous. Vous jouez les dames fortes mais au fond de vous, vous êtes toujours une petite fille, toute fragile ! »

Elle tira un coup, qui lui frôla l'épaule, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qui menait vraiment le jeu cette fois. Mais également, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde s'il osait se rapprocher d'André.

Borelli était soudainement bien moins assuré.

« Quel effet ça fait d'être sur le point de mourir ? » lui demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi assurée.

André la regardait, dépassé par la situation. Comment pouvait-elle envisager ne serait-ce qu'une minute de le tuer de sang-froid ? Et puis il se souvint, de l'immense rage qui l'avait lui-même submergé lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa femme aux prises avec ce monstre. Dans un tel état, elle était parfaitement capable de le faire.

« Non, mais non, pas vous Léa chérie, vous êtes bien incapable de faire ça. Mais je vous reconnais un merveilleux talent d'actrice, pendant quelques secondes j'ai failli vous croire. Vous êtes bien trop droite pour faire ça. » dit Borelli en retrouvant le sourire.

« Vous voulez parier ? » provoqua Oscar.

Borelli se tourna vers André. « On va bien s'amuser tous les trois. » et il sortit un couteau de sa poche, s'avançant vers l'avocat.

Oscar n'hésita pas une seconde et elle tira. Visant l'épaule du bras qui tenait le couteau afin de le neutraliser. Borelli hurla de douleur, lâchant de fait le couteau. Mais Oscar blêmit lorsqu'elle le vit glisser son autre main dans une poche et en sortir un pistolet. Elle tira une nouvelle fois et Borelli s'effondra par terre.

« Tout le monde à terre ! Maintenant ! » ordonna une voix dans son dos.

Elle posa son arme et se mit à genoux, les mains sur la tête. Après tout elle s'était infiltrée, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de sa présence, ce n'était qu'une procédure standard. Un agent s'approcha d'elle et prit son arme, gardant une main sur l'une de ses épaules afin de l'obliger à rester à genoux. Il tendit son arme à l'un de ses collègues puis lui demanda d'ôter son casque et de s'identifier, ordre auquel elle obtempéra immédiatement.

Au même moment, André levait la main qui n'était pas menottée en signe d'impuissance. L'un des agents du groupe s'approcha de lui et fouilla dans un premier temps ses poches afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas armé, puis réussi à le libérer des menottes qui le gardait prisonnier de la chaise. Lui aussi fut sommé de s'identifier et il put sortir une pièce d'identité et les informa qu'il était le mari de la commissaire présente elle-aussi dans la salle.

Un dernier groupe s'était approché de Borelli, effondré dans une mare de sang. La dernière balle d'Oscar s'était fichée dans son cœur, le tuant instantanément. Le décès fut constaté et une équipe médicale fut appelé afin d'évacuer le corps. La police criminelle arriva pour faire les constatations d'usage et Oscar et André furent enfin autorisés à s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, soulagés d'être en vie et enfin débarrassés de ce dangereux malade. Oscar répondit aux questions de bonne grâce, accepta sans problème qu'on prenne ses empreintes et raconta sa version des faits. Tout cela n'était qu'une formalité tant il était évident qu'elle avait agi en légitime défense, sauvant son époux qui était menacé par un dangereux criminel.

Enfin, on les reconduisit vers le PC de sécurité d'où était parti le commando, et d'où les opérations étaient managées. 


	37. Chapter 37

Alain s'y trouvait toujours, et même si elle y lut du soulagement lorsqu'il les vit revenir tous les deux, son regard devint vite noir de colère la concernant. Il avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier. Bon sang il était autant en colère que la fois où il l'avait trainée au milieu de la cour pour la défier à l'épée ! Et il n'était pas dit qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il le refasse d'ailleurs !

« Foutue tête de mule ! » gronda-t-il. « As-tu seulement idée de la peur que tu viens de nous coller ? » Bon sang cette femme était insupportable, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comment André arrivait-il à ne pas avoir envie de l'étrangler ?

Aie aie aie, il était fou de rage, constata-t-elle, elle reconnaissait ce regard, heureusement pour elle, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre une épée sous la main. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler lorsqu'elle vit son père arriver, et tout dans son attitude suggérait également une colère froide. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Eh bien tant pis, si c'était le prix à payer pour la libération d'André, elle le subirait lui aussi. Qu'on la réprimande, qu'on la renvoie, elle s'en foutait, son mari était libre, sain et sauf, elle n'avait pas été blessée, et ils allaient avoir un enfant. Absolument rien ne pourrait l'atteindre ce soir.

Oh, et pour la réprimander, on la réprimanda, elle les écouta tempêter, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, surtout, ne répondant à aucun moment. Elle écopa d'une mise à pied de la part de son père et fut priée de rentrer chez elle. Grand bien leur fasse, il était clairement temps de rentrer chez eux de toute façon.

Sous leurs regards étonnés, elle ôta méthodiquement l'espèce de carapace qui la protégeait, la repliant méticuleusement. Puis elle sortit le chargeur de sa poche, manipula son arme pour en sortir l'autre, s'assura qu'aucune balle n'était déjà prête à partir et finalement sortit sa carte professionnelle. Tendant le tout à son père, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, et s'éloigna, prenant la main d'un André médusé par sa réaction totalement incompréhensible, l'entrainant avec elle.

Un merveilleux sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Alors soit, il concevait qu'elle devait être soulagée et heureuse de le retrouver sain et sauf. Mais elle venait de tuer un homme, en légitime défense admettons, mais elle l'avait néanmoins tué. Et elle conduisait sa voiture, sereine, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais que lui passait-il par la tête pour réagir ainsi ? Rendre son insigne sans mot dire à son père ? Même pas l'once d'une révolte à ce sujet ? Et avec le sourire en prime ? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ce soir ? Avait-elle eu si peur pour lui qu'elle en avait perdu la tête ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, leur séjour embaumait encore du parfum du repas qu'elle lui avait préparé quelques heures plus tôt. La table avait été dressée et elle lui dit de s'y installer tandis qu'elle réchaufferait le tout et s'affaira comme si de rien n'était en cuisine. Elle avait visiblement préparé une soirée romantique pour lui et cette histoire de kidnapping l'avait interrompue. Etait-ce la joie de le retrouver qui la rendait si radieuse ?

André était à la limite de l'inquiétude. Il lui manquait un élément pour comprendre la réaction de son épouse et cela était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Etait-ce le fait de se retrouver face à Borelli qui l'avait tant chamboulée ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivait à table avec deux assiettes fumantes et aux arômes divins, le sourire éclatant. Avoir eu les vivres coupés quelques années plus tôt, l'obligeant à travailler et à se débrouiller seule avait du bon, c'était une cuisinière remarquable.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait faim. Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin et le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever. Ils mangèrent tous les deux de bon appétit, la parole était superflue après les émotions de la soirée, puis débarrassèrent la table de concert, filant ensuite se coucher, épuisés, mais heureux d'être en vie tous les deux, tout simplement.

C'est en se levant le lendemain matin qu'André découvrit le petit paquet qu'Oscar avait déposé derrière la photo de leur mariage sur le buffet du séjour. Intrigué, il regarda le petit paquet tenta de se souvenir si l'un de leurs proches fêtait son anniversaire dans les jours à venir. Puis il le prit entre les mains et le remua, le trouvant particulièrement léger et n'entendant aucun bruit pouvant l'informer de la nature de l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Totalement intrigué, il le prit avec lui et l'apporta dans la chambre. Oscar était toujours couchée mais ne dormait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il constata à quel point le visage de sa femme s'illumina à la vue du fameux paquet.

« Ah ça c'est pour toi mon chéri, ouvre le ! » l'encouragea-t-elle, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant notablement.

Encore plus intrigué, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et déchira le papier qui entourait son cadeau. Elle l'entendit haleter lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il contenait. Il releva la tête vivement vers elle.

« Oscar … »

Le merveilleux sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage lui laissait peu de doute sur la réelle signification de ce cadeau, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre le lui dire.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa délicatement sur son ventre. « Je suis enceinte de deux mois » consentit-elle enfin à lui dire. Il la serra contre lui, hésitant entre l'envie de la serrer passionnément à l'en étouffer, ou la serrer plus tendrement, prenant soin d'elle. Puis il s'écarta, fronçant les sourcils.

« Attends, tu le savais déjà hier ? »

Oscar leva les yeux au ciel, évidemment lui non plus n'allait pas l'épargner à ce sujet encore heureux qu'Alain et son père ignoraient tous deux sa grossesse ! Décidément … ils étaient tous les mêmes … foutus mâles … et dire qu'elle s'était enorgueilli jadis d'en être un …

« Je t'assure que j'étais correctement protégée, et tout s'est bien passé au final. » dit-elle d'un ton qui coupait court à tout contre-argument. Elle soupira.

« A vrai dire … je me suis posé la question hier. Mais en toute sincérité, ma gynécologue m'a parlé de sa taille actuelle, et avec tout l'équipement de protection dont je disposais, je t'assure qu'il ou elle était protégé. Mais maintenant, je me pose à nouveau la question. »

André la regarda, gardant le silence pour ne pas l'interrompre. « Je me demande si ce métier est toujours fait pour moi, maintenant que je vais être mère. Je n'ai plus forcément envie de risquer ma vie à tous les coins de rue. L'action va me manquer c'est certain. Mais cet enfant mérite une mère présente et en vie. »

« Que penses-tu faire ? » André était curieux. C'était intriguant pour lui de la voir faire une telle volteface. Il découvrait peu à peu une nouvelle facette d'Oscar, plus douce, moins impulsive, et cela lui plaisait infiniment. Puis il étouffa un rire. Moins impulsive ? Elle s'était infiltrée dans un commando du RAID la veille au soir ! De qui se moquait-il ?

« Je pense profiter des congés que mon père vient si généreusement de m'offrir pour y réfléchir justement. »

Ah, l'ironie de sa réponse n'avait pas échappé à André. Il souhaitait bien du courage au général pour sa prochaine rencontre avec sa fille.

« Il se souvient tu sais. » lui dit-elle.

André haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc, le prochain repas de famille promettait vraiment d'être intéressant …

« Ah tiens, tant que j'y pense, Marie nous a dégotté des places pour le bal masqué de Versailles. Elle tient absolument à ce qu'on y aille. » dit-elle d'un air détaché.

Mais cela ne prit pas avec lui, ses yeux devinrent inquisiteurs et son air détaché ne prenait pas. Il connaissait ce bal, il avait lieu dans l'orangerie et il fallait d'y rendre en costume d'époque. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue à un bal à Versailles en … tenue d'époque, cela ne s'était pas franchement bien passé pour elle. D'un autre côté, escorter Oscar de Jarjayes, enfin … Oscar Grandier, se corrigea-t-il avec un sourire, au bal à Versailles tandis qu'elle porterait une robe du dix-huitième siècle, ce n'était pas une occasion que l'on pouvait refuser n'est-ce pas ?

Comme dans un rêve, il se souvint de l'émerveillement qui avait été le sien la découvrant en haut de l'escalier. La merveilleuse Oscar de Jarjayes, pour la toute première fois vêtue selon sa nature. Il s'était attendu à découvrir une femme mal dégrossie, dans une robe qui tirerait de partout, avec une allure ridicule, les cheveux en bataille, les bras trop gros pour la délicatesse d'une robe.

Et pourtant, elle était divine. D'une beauté incroyable, la robe tombait parfaitement sur son corps, le mettant délicieusement en valeur. Et elle avait de la gorge ! Il avait été stupéfait de le constater. Mais où cachait-elle sa poitrine les autres jours ? La longueur de la jupe lui laissait imaginer la longueur de ses jambes. Il les voyait tous les jours ses merveilleuses jambes, cachées derrière l'immaculée culotte blanche de son uniforme, mais là, c'était différent, elles étaient justement cachées, ce qui les rendait encore plus désirables. Et ses cheveux, relevés, ce qui mettait sa nuque altière en valeur.

Il en avait rêvé des nuits entières, s'imaginant danser avec elle, s'imaginant la conduire au bal, s'imaginant marcher avec elle à son bras. Et il avait eu également des rêves bien moins avouables. Des rêves durant lesquels la robe ne restait pas bien longtemps sur elle, des rêves durant lesquels tout ce que la sublime robe cachait lui était enfin révélé.

Mais ça, c'était deux siècles plus tôt, une époque durant laquelle le simple fait d'avoir rêvé d'elle ainsi aurait pu lui valoir la corde. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait droit à tout. A la femme, sa merveilleuse épouse, et aux robes, qu'elles soient actuelles ou d'époque. Oui, décidément, ce bal était une excellente idée !


	38. Chapter 38

Les préparatifs allaient bon train chez Marie. Oscar et elles étaient en train de passer leurs robes pendant qu'André et Axel se préparaient de leur côté avec leur costume. Oscar était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Marie avait récupéré une robe pratiquement conforme à celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter avant … la couronne en moins. C'est incroyablement déstabilisant, ses vieux réflexes reprenaient le dessus et elle dû s'empêcher de s'incliner ou de faire une révérence plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Elle l'avait aidée à s'habiller au détriment de sa propre tenue qu'elle n'était pas pressée de passer si elle se devait d'être honnête. L'amie costumière de Marie lui avait pourtant trouvé une robe magnifique.

« Allez hop hop hop c'est ton tour ! » s'exclama Marie une fois repue de son reflet dans le haut miroir du salon d'essayage.

De mauvaise grâce, Oscar revêtit donc les différentes parties du costume. La longue chemise de lin et de dentelles qui tenait lieu de sous-vêtement, puis le premier jupon sur lequel s'installait le panier qu'un second jupon venait recouvrir ce qui permettait de donner une forme à la lourde jupe qui viendrait les recouvrir. Venait ensuite le corset qui lui coupa le souffle tant Marie s'obstina à le serrer avec une vigueur incroyable. Elle eut soudain peur pour son enfant et lui demanda instamment de quelque peu desserrer les lacets.

Elle put enfin revêtir la jupe finale ainsi que le corsage. La couleur de l'ensemble était d'un jaune pâle charmant, rehaussé de petites fleurs lui donnant un aspect très printanier. Comme il en était d'usage autrefois, les manches du corsage s'élargissaient à partir des coudes afin de laisser paraître les engageantes, ces multiples volants de dentelles qui attrapaient généralement tout ce qui passait à proximité et le faisait régulièrement voler en éclats.

Marie avait également dégotté une coiffeuse capable de reproduire l'extravagance des hautes coiffures du siècle des lumières. Et à nouveau, Oscar fut sidérée par la transformation de Marie. Tout en elle ce soir lui rappelait la Reine de France. Quand ce fut son tour, elle demanda à ce que sa coiffure reste sobre. Elle ne se voyait décidément pas affublée de pommes de terre ou autre bateau comme elle avait pu le voir avant. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle se regarda après la touche finale. La coiffeuse avait tressé quelques mèches sur l'avant, formant une couronne sur le dessus de sa tête. Le reste de ses cheveux avait été laissé libre et avait été légèrement bouclé. Quelques rubans auxquels elle n'avait pu échapper complétaient l'ensemble.

Oscar était sidérée par son reflet dans la glace. Est-ce vraiment elle cette belle élégante ? Elle ignorait qu'elle put être si belle dans ce genre de robe. Celle, l'unique, qu'elle avait portée avant, était tellement en décalage avec la mode du moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette impression. Elle était bien trop nerveuse ce soir-là de toute façon.

« Viens, allons voir nos cavaliers » lui proposa une Marie au comble de l'excitation. Oscar devait avouer qu'il lui tardait de voir André porter un grand habit de cour. Il était déjà terriblement séduisant dans la tenue qu'il portait habituellement, mais là il lui semblait que la tenue qu'elle avait entre-aperçue allait la combler.

Elle eut un choc en apercevant Axel de Fersen. C'était comme se retrouver deux siècles auparavant c'était également très perturbant pour elle de le voir au bras de Marie. Elle était ravie pour eux, elle attendait leur mariage avec impatience tant ces deux personnes étaient faites pour vivre ensemble. Mais les revoir vêtus ainsi, cela leur faisait retrouver cette touche d'interdit qui les accompagnait toujours à la cour.

André attira son attention en toussotant juste à côté. Elle détourna son regard des futurs mariés et découvrit son époux. Elle en fut époustouflée. Dieu qu'il était beau, régalien, d'une séduction tranquille et assurée. Elle n'allait pas le lâcher de la soirée, pas question qu'une courtisane tente quoique ce soit avec lui !

Il s'avança vers elle, conquérant, s'inclina et lui offrit son bras, tel qu'il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre femme, avant. « Madame Grandier », la salua-t-il. Comme elle aimait le son de son nouveau nom de sa bouche. Non, décidément, pour rien au monde elle ne céderait sa place à une autre, que ça soit ce soir ou un autre, jamais. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils suivirent Marie et Axel vers la voiture qui venait les chercher afin de les déposer au château.

Sur le chemin, Oscar commença à s'agiter, et si ses malaises la reprenaient une fois sur place ? Ils se trouvaient à l'arrière d'une limousine, Marie ayant argué que leurs lourdes et larges robes n'entreraient pas dans un véhicule normal, ce qui n'était pas idiot. Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté auprès de son fiancé. Oscar était contre André, son bras entourant ses épaules nues. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui parler, devinant comme souvent, ses pensées.

« Tu te souviens maintenant, tout va bien se passer. » lui assura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, l'étudiant quelques instants. « Quelques fois je me demande si tu ne disposes pas d'un pouvoir surnaturel, comme celui d'être branché sur mon cerveau tant tu me connais ». Il sourit doucement. « Des siècles de pratique ma chérie, » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille tandis qu'elle tentait de ne pas rire pour ne pas provoquer les soupçons de leurs voisins.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, la limousine les déposant devant l'entrée du château. Les hommes descendirent les premiers puis offrir leur bras à leur compagne afin de les aider à sortir. Oscar était fermement accrochée au bras de son André, se méfiant à chaque pas des pavés irréguliers de la cour, maudissant les chaussures qu'elle portait et ayant une pensée émue pour ses bottes militaires. Elles ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué !

Elle s'arrêta un instant, contemplant les lieux de leur ancienne vie, quelque peu chamboulée d'y revenir maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. André avait la même impression qu'elle, c'était extrêmement déroutant de revenir ici surtout avec de tels vêtements, la dernière fois il était tellement concentré sur Oscar qu'il n'avait pas pleinement pris la mesure de ce qu'il vivait.

Il revenait ici en homme libre, marié à la femme de sa vie, avec une carrière, une profession honorable, un petit patrimoine. Il était libre d'aller où il le souhaitait, il avait pu épouser qui il voulait, sans demander d'autre autorisation que la sienne. Cette révolution sanglante lui avait permis tout cela… ça, et la louche magique de Grand-Mère évidemment. Cela le fit sourire, il faudrait qu'ils aillent la voir afin de lui annoncer la grossesse d'Oscar.

« Viens André, ils nous attendent » lui dit sa femme. Sa femme … la fière, l'altière, la sculpturale et la surtout farouchement indépendante Oscar de Jarjayes était sa femme. Que de chemin parcouru pour l'insignifiant valet qu'il était à l'époque. Dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais imaginé revenir ici avec sa femme au bras, vêtue selon sa nature et lui portant un grand habit de cour assorti à la merveille de robe qui mettait son corps en valeur. Oui, cette France-là leur convenait mieux. Il eut une pensée émue pour les braves parisiens qui avaient permis cela.

La fête battait son plein dans les salons de l'Orangerie d'une manière que n'aurait pas reniée Marie-Antoinette. André remarqua qu'Oscar jetait des coups d'œil régulier vers son couple d'amis. Elle était inquiète pour eux, craignant probablement qu'ils sortent de la bulle temporelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Crains-tu qu'ils ne se réveillent ? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils dansaient. Elle se tourna vers lui, comme prise en défaut.

« Excuse-moi, ça m'inquiète tellement que je n'arrive pas à profiter de cette soirée. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Alors suis-moi, je sais comment te changer les idées » lui dit-il, mystérieux, tout en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant vers le fameux jardin de l'orangerie. Ils étaient là depuis plusieurs heures désormais et la nuit était enfin tombée, rendant les lieux magiques à la lueur de la Lune et des innombrables bougies disséminées dans les jardins. Elle le suivit sans mot dire, intriguée de voir où il allait la conduire.

Il espérait que ce chemin existait toujours, et que les employés de Versailles n'en avaient pas barré l'accès. Il l'entraina à travers le dédale des jardins, visiblement l'accès aux jardins étaient fermé, néanmoins il savait comment contourner cette interdiction, ce qui leur permettrait de profiter de cette chaude soirée d'été comme il l'entendait et en toute discrétion, c'était parfait.

Oscar était piquée par la curiosité et s'impatientait désormais d'arriver à destination. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un petit bosquet, tellement petit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu, était-ce une nouvelle création des jardiniers actuels ? André s'amusa un court instant de l'air interrogateur de sa femme.

« Bienvenue au bosquet de Venus des domestiques très chère, » lui dit-il se courbant bas vers le sol, comme il l'aurait fait face à une duchesse.

« Le quoi ? »

Il eut ce petit rire qui lui faisait toujours de l'effet, il le savait d'ailleurs et il en abusait de temps en temps. « Quoi, tu pensais vraiment que seuls les nobles pouvaient pratiquer le libertinage tranquillement dans les jardins ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, « dis donc toi, combien de femmes as-tu amené ici au juste ? »

Il s'avança vers elle, le désir brûlant au fond de ses yeux. « A ton avis ? » Il lui prit la main et la fit s'avancer vers un banc qui était installé face à un mur couvert de lierre. Seule la Lune les éclairait désormais. André avait bien pris soin de s'assurer de l'absence de caméra de sécurité. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent filmer ! Il nota l'absence de réponse de sa femme et s'en inquiéta un instant. Vraiment ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas douter de la réponse à sa question n'est-ce pas ? 


	39. Chapter 39

« Oscar enfin … »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. « Tu es la seule évidemment, comment pourrais-tu en douter ? » Elle releva la tête, le doute au fond des yeux. Il soupira, « Oscar tu es la seule que j'ai aimée, mais effectivement, je peux t'avouer que j'ai connu d'autres femmes, disons physiquement, mais certainement pas ici. Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de moi d'ailleurs car au final, je n'ai fait que les utiliser en t'attendant. »

Elle hocha la tête, toujours blottie dans ses bras. « Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été d'une patience exemplaire avec moi. Bon sang quand je pense à toutes ces années gâchées par ma faute … »

« Si ces années nous ont conduit à ce que nous vivons ici et maintenant, je n'en regrette pas une seule ! » lui dit-il, l'embrassant finalement avec fougue avant de l'attirer vers lui. « Venez par ici Madame Grandier. »

Souriante, elle se laissa entrainer vers le banc. « Y a-t-il beaucoup d'autres nobles qui se sont laissées entrainer ici par des domestiques ? » s'amusa-t-elle. Il eut à nouveau ce rire qui la faisait chavirer. « Bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire, tout comme il y a un nombre incalculable de domestiques qui se sont retrouvés dans des draps de soie. »

Il ôta son lourd manteau de cour pour le déposer galamment sur le banc où elle s'assit avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Quelques baisers plus tard et quelques tentatives de caresses infructueuses, il pestait contre sa tenue au grand amusement d'Oscar qui riait à gorge déployée, la tête renversée vers l'arrière. « Bon sang mais comment faisaient-ils donc avec ces robes ? »

Elle releva la tête et l'attira vers elle, amusée, amoureuse, simplement heureuse. « Viens par-là lui dit-elle, guidant sa main parmi les nombreux jupons de sa tenue. « Ça aurait été plus simple avec la tenue du colonel non ? » s'amusa-t-elle encore avant de sursauter lorsqu'enfin sa main trouva la peau de sa cuisse. « Oh mais la tenue du colonel est le prochain sur ma liste de fantasmes à réaliser » dit-il, haletant, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche tandis qu'elle frissonnait à la fois grâce à ses caresses mais également à la faveur d'une brise d'été.

« Tu as froid ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet, s'écartant tout en remettant ses jupons en place, cachant de fait ses magnifiques jambes qui étaient particulièrement mises en valeur par les bas de soie blanche qu'elle portait ce soir jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

« Réchauffe-moi alors, » sourit-elle, tout en l'attirant à nouveau vers elle avec une telle vigueur qu'ils basculèrent sur le banc, elle le rire cristallin, lui, l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de leur enfant à naître et son poids tombant ainsi sur elle. Ils restèrent un instant serrés l'un contre l'autre. « Crois-tu que nous pourrons savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Ta grossesse est un peu trop récente je crois, mais nous le saurons bien assez tôt non ? »

« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que notre enfant est là » joignant le geste à la parole, elle avait pris sa main, la posant sur son abdomen où pourtant rien ne laissait présager pour l'instant de l'heureuse nouvelle.

« Il me tarde de pouvoir le sentir bouger, encore plus de le tenir dans mes bras, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. « Tu m'offres une famille ma chérie, c'est le cadeau le plus précieux qui soit ». Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, profitant silencieusement et chastement l'un de l'autre avant de décider de retrouver le bal, réalisant que leur disparition n'était peut-être pas passée inaperçue.

A leur retour parmi la foule, Marie et Axel vinrent effectivement à leur rencontre, ils les cherchaient afin de danser. Oscar eut un léger geste de recul, particulièrement mal à l'aise. A aucun moment elle n'avait imaginé cela lorsqu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Marie. Elle se tourna vers André, comme perdue, on aurait dit un animal pris dans les lumières des phares d'une voiture. Malheureusement pour elle, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il aurait été proprement inconvenant de s'interposer.

Sans mot elle prit la main que Fersen lui tendait et le suivit lentement, telle une condamnée à mort. André fut de son côté entrainé par Marie et tenta de les observer de loin, ne pouvant abandonner son amie sans une raison valable qui ne fut pas « ma femme est terriblement mal à l'aise car cela la renvoie à une mauvaise expérience de sa vie à un moment où elle pensait être amoureuse de votre fiancé ».

Axel avait bien senti la réticence de son amie, la connaissant maintenant depuis plusieurs années, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où cela pouvait venir. C'était incompréhensible pour lui. Il n'y avait absolument aucune ambigüité n'est-ce pas ? Léa était mariée, il était sur le point de l'être à une autre. Ils étaient de simples bons amis, pourquoi se sentir gênée ? Ou bien était-ce cette robe qui la mettait mal à l'aise ? Voyons elle était splendide dedans, Marie l'avait parfaitement choisie. Il n'avait pas de plus belle et de meilleure amie qu'elle…

Il eut un sursaut, « Seigneur Dieu, Oscar ? »

Oh non, oh non non non, mais pourquoi là et maintenant ? De stupéfaction il stoppa la danse, manquant de la faire tomber et la rattrapant exactement comme il l'avait fait il y a si longtemps maintenant.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » lui demanda-t-il reprenant la danse comme si de rien n'était. Au moins cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas enfouie.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se sentant finalement beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cet homme était son ami, même si elle avait trahis et quelque peu provoqué la fin de sa future femme. Il sembla désorienté quelques instants, puis il eut un sourire.

« Vous avez épousé André et je vais épouser Marie, tout va bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle admirait son sens pratique. Son propre réveil avait été un incroyable chamboulement, il semblait le vivre plutôt bien … « Marie n'a pas réalisé qui elle était encore, et j'ai peur de son réveil » avoua-t-elle. Autant jouer cartes sur table non ?

Axel hocha la tête, comprenant son point de vue. « Il est vrai que son destin a été particulièrement … violent à la fin. » Oscar baissa la tête. Du coin de l'œil elle vit André qui les regardait, inquiet. Elle ne sut quel signal lui envoyer pour qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Comment pourraient-ils en parler tous les trois sans que Marie n'y soit mêlée et qu'elle ne risque à son tour de se souvenir ? Etait-ce lui rendre service d'ailleurs que de la conserver au maximum dans cet état d'ignorance ? Ou devraient-ils au contraire provoquer les choses ? Au risque qu'elle réalise à nouveau l'immensité de sa trahison envers elle ?

La danse était sur le point de se terminer et Axel profita de ces derniers instants de secret avec elle. « Je suis ravie de vous avoir retrouvée mon amie, et que vous soyez unie à André me réjouit au plus haut point, vous méritiez tant ce bonheur tous les deux. » Elle lui sourit, rassurée de le retrouver aussi bon ami qu'avant. A la fin de la danse, il s'inclina devant elle et la quitta pour retrouver sa fiancée. André s'approcha d'elle, toujours aussi inquiet.

« Viens, retournons prendre l'air, il fait bien trop chaud à l'intérieur » lui dit-elle simplement, l'entrainant à nouveau dans les jardins où beaucoup de participants au bal se trouvaient aussi. Il leur serait difficile de retrouver un endroit tranquille sans attirer les curieux.

Oscar semblait mieux respirer, peut-être avait-elle eu l'un de ses malaises versaillais finalement ? A moins que ça ne soit dû à sa grossesse et au corset ? Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une fontaine, profitant du frais occasionné par l'eau qui coulait toujours.

« Il se souvient. » lui dit-elle simplement. André écarquilla les yeux puis se retourna vers la salle de bal, le cherchant des yeux. Il les vit, tournoyant parmi les autres convives, heureux.

« Eh bien pour une surprise … » traina-t-il ne sachant quoi dire. Pourquoi Oscar avait-elle été si mal à l'aise ?

« En fait, il m'a redit la même chose que la dernière fois, c'est cela qui l'a réveillé. » elle était toujours aussi embarrassée et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? » André était intrigué. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait farouchement gardé pour elle avant, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle était allée au bal.

« Que j'étais son amie ». lui expliqua-t-elle. Ah. Dans le cœur d'une jeune femme amoureuse, un tel aveu avait dû faire des ravages. Il comprenait mieux désormais la mélancolie qui s'était emparée d'elle après ce fameux bal. Axel de Fersen avait inventé le concept tellement actuel de la friendzone bien avant l'heure.

Il fut pris de compassion pour l'Oscar de cette époque. Tout comme lui, elle avait dû souffrir.

« Je me suis sentie tellement idiote d'avoir fait ça pour lui alors que je ne l'aimais même pas réellement » elle stoppa, se rapprochant de lui. « Savoir que je t'ai fait souffrir pour une chimère m'est insupportable. » Il lui sourit, amoureux. « C'est du passé tout cela ma douce. Ce qui compte c'est notre présent et notre avenir, nous nous aimons, nous sommes mariés, et nous allons devenir parents. Que pourrait-on demander de plus ? » Il fut récompensé lorsqu'il vit le sourire revenir sur son visage.

« Tu as raison mon amour, on a tout ce qu'on a toujours rêvé d'avoir tous les deux. » 


	40. Chapter 40

Remontant l'allée qui menait à l'autel dans sa magnifique robe rouge, Oscar cherchait du regard André dans la foule qui assistait au mariage le plus in de l'année dans le monde de la mode. Des photographes de toutes les rédactions étaient postés aux alentours afin d'obtenir LA photo du moment, celle de la reine de la mode parisienne dans sa robe de mariée. Cependant de hauts et larges panneaux avaient masqué son entrée, empêchant toute paparazzade.

Malgré cela, le mariage fut très émouvant. Oscar était tout sourire constatant le bonheur irradier des jeunes mariés. Comme elle était heureuse pour eux, c'était une nouvelle victoire de la révolution. Jamais ils n'auraient pu se marier sans cela. A nouveau elle chercha son propre époux du regard, il lui tardait de danser dans ses bras un peu plus tard pendant la soirée. Il lui fit un doux sourire, partageant très certainement ses pensées.

La soirée fut charmante, Oscar était ravie de réaliser que ses malaises versaillais appartenaient désormais au passé. Elle avait passé le début de la soirée à surveiller Marie du coin de l'œil, elle était particulièrement bien placée pour connaître le pouvoir de cet endroit sur les personnes dans leur cas. Elle s'était réveillée ici, Fersen également. Encore et toujours, elle appréhendait un éventuel réveil de celle qui fut sa Reine. Et puis, André l'avait attirée dans ses bras et conduite vers la piste de danse, et elle avait oublié ses inquiétudes. Elle n'aurait dansé qu'avec lui si Axel n'était pas venu lui demander une danse à un moment. Se sentant désormais bien plus à l'aise avec lui, comme délivrée du passé, elle accepta avec joie.

A la fin de la danse, elle chercha André du regard et fut surprise de le retrouver en grande conversation avec une belle jeune femme brune. Elle s'approcha d'eux, curieuse au début, puis interloquée lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme poser effrontément sa main sur le bras de son époux, d'un geste qui laissait peu de place à l'équivoque. Que se passait-il donc ? S'approchant encore un peu plus près, elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler.

« Cela fait bien trop longtemps cher Maître, peut-être pourrions-nous nous éclipser dans le parc ? »

André eut un mouvement de recul, faisant que la main qui était posée sur son bras retomba lourdement dans le vide. Oscar le sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Néanmoins il retrouva son sourire lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

« Léa, » dit-il, ravi de voir arriver une échappatoire à cette situation dont il n'arrivait pas à s'extraire.

La brune releva la tête, comprenant qu'une concurrente venait d'arriver. Elle la jaugea du regard, ne cherchant même pas à s'en cacher, la dévisageant de haut en bas et évaluant à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse et quel était le risque qu'elle lui vole sa proie. Elle était belle, très belle même, elle devrait s'en méfier. Mais elle allait lui faire comprendre qui elle était, et qu'André Grandier était sien. Enfin, il le serait bien assez tôt, un homme aussi séduisant ne pouvait lui échapper.

André s'avança vers Oscar et glissa amoureusement son bras autour de sa taille, d'un geste qui affirmait ostensiblement les choses. Il les rendit néanmoins encore plus claire. « Isabelle, permets-moi de te présenter ma merveilleuse épouse, le commissaire Léa Grandier. » Oh comme il aimait la présenter sous son nom, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Surtout face à ce genre de femme toxique au possible. Isabelle était une assistante juridique qui le poursuivait de ses ardeurs depuis deux ans maintenant et il avait toujours résisté, n'appréciant que moyennement ce genre d'attitude chez une femme. La dite Isabelle marmonna une vague formule de politesse puis s'éloigna, ayant compris qu'il lui faudrait se trouver une nouvelle proie.

Oscar regarda André, haussant un sourcil. « Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te demander si je dois m'inquiéter, mais je dois avouer que je la trouve particulièrement entreprenante. »  
André soupira, « tu n'as pas idée, j'ose juste espérer que le fait de me savoir marié va enfin la détourner de mon chemin. ». Oscar pouffa de rire et l'entraina vers la piste de danse. « Un de ces jours monsieur Grandier il vous faudra me faire la liste de toutes les femmes dont je dois me méfier, vous êtes bien trop séduisant pour mon bien. » lui dit-elle en enroulant ses bras derrière sa nuque et posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Ce fut son tour à lui de hausser un sourcil. Vraiment ? Ses yeux se firent malicieux. « Ai-je envie de savoir combien d'hommes soupirent sur ton passage ? C'était déjà bien assez pénible dans notre ancienne vie … » Elle rit à nouveau, « Sauf que dans cette vie je sais que je t'aime, je suis ta femme, je porte ton nom et ton enfant qu'ils soupirent, ils n'obtiendront jamais rien de moi. » André lui sourit tendrement, glissant un doux « je t'aime » à son oreille tandis qu'ils dansaient, simplement heureux.

Ils dansèrent tendrement mais André réalisa qu'Oscar était plongée dans ses pensées. « Oscar ? Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? » lui proposa-t-il. Elle releva la tête vers l'émeraude de ses yeux, surprise qu'il l'ait ainsi devinée. Comment lui dire ? Comme à son habitude, plutôt que de chercher des moyens alambiqués de lui exprimer sa pensée, elle alla droit au but. « En fait je réfléchissais, en me disant que dans cette vie … nous avons … disons vécu, avant de nous retrouver enfin. »

André avait beau la connaître, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réflexion de sa part. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de pensées qu'il affectionnait à vrai dire. L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, moins il en saurait, mieux il se porterait. Néanmoins, autant être honnête. « Eh bien, oui, évidemment, je n'avais aucun souvenir de toi. »

Oscar releva la tête, lâchant la main qui la guidait dans cette danse pour lui caresser doucement la joue, « André, je ne te reproche rien tu sais, c'était juste une constatation. Dans cette vie, nous ne sommes retrouvés que bien trop tard, et je me disais que c'était à l'opposé de ce que nous avions vécu avant. Dans cette autre époque nous avons passé notre vie l'un avec l'autre, mais nous ne nous sommes aimés que tellement tard, et si peu … » Il lui sourit en hochant la tête, lui faisant signalant ainsi qu'il comprenait. « J'ai connu quelques hommes, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire sérieuse. Ça ne fonctionnait jamais, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était toi. Maintenant ça me semble d'une évidence incroyable. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, ralentissant leur danse. « Eh bien j'en pense autant à ton encontre ma chère épouse. » Elle lui sourit encore plus franchement, reposant sa tête au creux de son épaule, là où elle aimait tant s'y nicher, respirant son odeur enivrante. Il pencha la tête pour doucement embrasser ses cheveux. Elle avait raison, cette vie était dans beaucoup d'aspects à l'opposé de l'autre. Désormais, c'est le reste de leur vie qu'ils passeraient à s'aimer, et aucune révolution ne viendrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Un peu plus tard, épuisée, Oscar proposa à André de rentrer chez eux, la grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup et elle comprenait maintenant sa sœur qui lui assurait avoir l'impression que le bébé lui aspirait toute son énergie lorsqu'elle attendait la petite Loulou. Ils allèrent voir le couple star de la soirée afin de les féliciter à nouveau et de les saluer, et quittèrent enfin le Trianon. Oscar s'endormit dans la voiture pratiquement au moment où sa tête toucha le siège.

André la regarda quelques instants, attendri, se demandant dans combien de temps sa grossesse deviendrait visible. Comme il avait hâte de la voir lourdement enceinte criant silencieusement au monde leur bonheur. Ses yeux se levèrent ensuite vers les lumières qui éclairaient le Trianon. Que de chemin parcouru depuis sa dernière visite dans ce lieu. Rares étaient les personnes autorisées à y pénétrer. Encore plus rares y étaient les roturiers qui ne faisaient pas partie de la domesticité de la maison de la Reine.

Après avoir vérifié qu'Oscar avait correctement placé sa ceinture de sécurité, il démarra enfin la voiture pour rentrer vers Paris. Oscar méritait de dormir dans un vrai lit, et lui commençait un peu à fatiguer également de son côté. Il avait énormément aimé danser avec son épouse. Ce genre de soirée était bien trop rare et il réalisa qu'il pourrait désormais compter sur Marie et Axel pour en profiter.

A cette heure de la nuit, le trajet fut rapide et il gara la voiture en douceur dans le parking souterrain de leur résidence puis se tourna légèrement vers sa femme qui dormait du sommeil du juste à ses côtés. « Debout la belle au bois dormant. » lui dit-il doucement.

« Mon prince est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah s'il n'y a que cela pour te réveiller alors… » s'amusa-t-il se penchant légèrement pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit encore plus franchement puis détacha sa ceinture pour sortir, le suivant dans les dédales du parking. Un peu plus tard, ils s'endormirent heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 


	41. Chapter 41

Un soir, après une journée passée à gérer l'administration du commissariat, Oscar attendait avec impatience qu'André et Alain viennent la rejoindre comme elle le leur avait demandé. André était parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait se passer dans son bureau. Alain par contre, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait du briefing habituel de fin de journée qu'ils s'accordaient régulièrement. Et qui déviait souvent en soirée au bar ou chez l'un ou l'autre. Bon Dieu que ça lui ferait du bien ce soir !

Il entra dans le bureau d'une humeur massacrante, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui et ne levant même pas la tête. Il s'assit lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait face au bureau de sa supérieure et attendit qu'elle commence.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » pipa André, amusé de le voir de si mauvaise humeur.

Ce dernier releva la tête, réalisant que son ami était présent également et fronça les sourcils, donc ce n'était pas un briefing ordinaire ? Oscar le regarda, amusée elle aussi.

« On voulait te voir tous les deux parce qu'on a quelque chose, à la fois à t'annoncer, mais surtout à te demander, » lui dit-elle, glissant un document vers lui à travers le bureau. Surpris par tant de procédure de sa part, il prit l'enveloppe, car il s'agissait d'une enveloppe, et l'ouvrit, examinant ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur. Le document laissait peu de doute sur la nouvelle qu'ils avaient à lui annoncer. Il eut un sourire lumineux en découvrant le cliché d'une échographie montrant le profil d'un bébé, et se leva immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras, toute mauvaise humeur oubliée subitement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers André, lui tendant dans un premier temps la main puis s'agaçant lui-même. « Oh la barbe ! » Il l'attira à lui aussi virilement que possible et lui colla une tape dans le dos.

« Félicitations les amis ! Je suis très heureux pour vous. » dit-il enfin. Il refusait d'admettre ce poids qui venait d'apparaitre en lui à l'idée qu'elle attende l'enfant d'un autre. Cette fascination qu'il avait pour elle devrait désormais définitivement cesser. André était son ami et c'est lui qu'elle avait choisi, c'est lui que le destin avait décidé de lui donner. C'était néanmoins difficile de voir cohabiter un tel bonheur pour eux avec une telle jalousie en lui. Ce foutu veinard de la loterie qu'était la vie était son ami.

Oscar et André se regardèrent, s'interrogeant quelque peu sur son soudain silence, puis Oscar prit la main de son ami. « Nous tenons absolument à ce que tu sois son parrain. ». Alain releva la tête vers elle, incroyablement touché. Cette femme était incroyable, elle pouvait d'un mot lui clouer le cœur et dans la minute suivante lui offrir un bonheur inédit. Lui ? Parrain de son enfant ?

« Moi ? » s'étrangla-t-il, vaincu par l'émotion que leur demande avait provoquée en lui.

« Qui d'autre ? personne d'autre dans cette vie ou dans l'ancienne d'ailleurs, ne remplira mieux que toi ce rôle » affirma-t-elle. Il eut soudain les larmes aux yeux. Quel honneur ils lui faisaient !

« Vais-je être le parrain d'une adorable chipie blonde comme les blés ou d'un trop sage petit gars tout brun ? » demanda-t-il enfin, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

« Eh ! » tonna Oscar.

André se contenta de rire, décidément leur ami connaissait par cœur les boutons à pousser pour agacer sa très susceptible épouse. Il n'avait pas manqué l'étincelle de douleur dans le regard d'Alain, ayant malheureusement été coutumier du fait pendant des années avant de connaître le bonheur avec Oscar. Voulant détourner l'attention quelque peu belliqueuse de son épouse vis-à-vis de leur meilleur ami quand il constata que son rire l'avait fait se retourner vers lui furibonde, il interrogea Alain. « Dis-moi Alain, pourquoi étais-tu si énervé en arrivant ? »

Alain se renfrogna immédiatement. « C'est ce commandant de gendarmerie qui me pompe l'air ! Cette foutue bonne femme est incapable de comprendre le concept de juridiction et s'entête à venir marcher sur mes plates-bandes ! »

Tiens donc … André croisa rapidement le regard d'Oscar, elle aussi avait eu la même réaction que lui s'il en jugeait par l'étincelle d'intérêt dans ses yeux et le sourire qu'elle tentait en vain de dissimuler.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui rappeler ce principe ? » lui proposa-t-elle, définitivement amusée.

Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre, se contentant de la fusiller du regard. « Je te signale que c'est moi qui vais me la coltiner pendant ton congé maternité ma ptite dame ! » gronda-t-il finalement.

« Oh tu me vois profondément désolée de t'imposer une telle épreuve. As-tu besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de la méchante dame ? » poussa-t-elle, résolument amusée.

Il la regarda, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Par respect pour ma ou mon futur filleul, je laisse dix minutes d'avance à André pour t'évacuer d'ici avant que je ne me décide à te corriger, insupportable bonne femme ! »

Ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire éclater de rire, et de le dérider, son rire était solaire et contagieux.

« Allez viens, on t'invite pour fêter ça, » proposa André, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce fameux commandant de gendarmerie qui avait tant suscité l'intérêt et l'agacement de son ami. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu tant irrité par une femme … il s'agissait de la sienne. Cela promettait d'être foutrement intéressant.

Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement avec Alain et Oscar en profita pour aller se changer dans leur chambre. Sa grossesse devenait enfin évidente et ses pantalons devenaient trop serrés. Elle serait bientôt obligée de porter quotidiennement des vêtements de grossesse tant ses vêtements habituels commençaient à lui peser. Elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle se pressait chez elle tous les soirs pour se changer.

Elle revint avec une robe large, jambes et pieds nus, la laissant bien plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle s'affaira en cuisine tandis que son mari et son ami discutaient dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, elle avait tout préparé la veille avec André, ils avaient déjà décidé d'inviter Alain. Il lui suffisait de réchauffer le plat.

André se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il était incroyable de la voir en cuisine tandis qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Alain. Les rôles étaient totalement inversés mais il ne l'avait jamais entendue s'en plaindre. Elle adorait cuisiner et s'enorgueillait de savoir lui préparer de bons petits plats. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble depuis un an mais leur organisation était harmonieuse, participant tous deux aux tâches de leur foyer. Il faudrait néanmoins rapidement penser à l'avenir, cet appartement ne comportait qu'une seule chambre.

Oscar programma le four et vint s'installer avec eux, profitant des deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Attendait-elle le troisième ? Bien qu'amusante, elle repensait à la question d'Alain. Fille ou garçon ? Au fond d'elle-même elle s'en fichait à partir du moment où son enfant serait en bonne santé. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils vivaient désormais dans une époque où rien n'était décidé à l'avance selon le sexe du bébé à naître. Son enfant ne subirait pas les attentes de ses parents comme elle avait pu le subir elle-même. Son enfant serait libre de choisir sa voie, il serait aimé, fille ou garçon. Elle l'aimait tant déjà !

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. « Pardon, » leur dit-elle, « je pensais à l'adorable chipie ou au petit sage » continua-t-elle avec un merveilleux sourire, plaçant inconsciemment ses mains sur son ventre.

« Avez-vous déjà choisi un prénom ? » demanda Alain, curieux.

« A vrai dire non, nous ne savons même pas si nous avons envie de savoir à l'avance si ça sera un garçon ou une fille, on devrait avoir l'opportunité de le savoir d'ici quelques semaines » répondit André.

« 'Quoi ? Miss « j'ai le contrôle sur tout » n'a pas encore exigé de savoir ? » taquina Alain sans pitié.

« Dis donc toi ! Il faudrait voir un peu à te calmer ! » s'indigna Oscar. Elle allait s'énerver constatant qu'ils se mirent à rire tous les deux à ses dépens lorsqu'elle se tendit sursautant soudain. André fut à ses côtés en un éclair. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ? »

Le visage d'Oscar effaça l'incrédulité pour un ineffable épanouissement. « J'ai senti bouger le bébé. » La joie se lut également sur le visage d'André qui porta immédiatement sa main sur le ventre de son épouse. A son grand chagrin il ne put rien sentir sur le moment, mais il savait que c'était désormais une question de semaines avant de partager cette extraordinaire sensation avec elle. Alain était heureux pour eux, mais se recula quelque peu, souhaitant les laisser à leur bonheur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller trop loin, Oscar lui attrapa la main, lui signifiant silencieusement sa légitimité à assister à ce moment si important dans la vie de futurs parents. Arriverait-il un jour à rencontrer une femme qui tiendrait la comparaison avec elle ? 


	42. Chapter 42

Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix. Il était devant ses hommes et il était absolument hors de question de perdre la face devant eux. Mais si elle continuait ainsi il allait proprement entourer son joli petit cou de ses grandes mains pleines de doigts et l'étrangler séance tenante !

C'était déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'elle s'incrustait sur une scène de crime. Oscar avait pris la décision d'éviter le terrain au maximum depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse et il se retrouvait à devoir la représenter et donc se coltiner cette espèce de brunette insupportable.

Et il ne pouvait même plus s'en plaindre à Oscar car il avait remarqué cette espèce de lueur amusée dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son agacement et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce foutu commandant lui pourrissait la vie ! Et sa meilleure amie s'en amusait. La prochaine étape serait de le taquiner sans pitié.

Un jour Oscar l'accompagna, le terrain la démangeait malgré les précautions qu'elle voulait prendre, mais c'était une mission extrêmement simple et sans danger, la police scientifique était déjà sur place. Et surtout, elle était terriblement curieuse de rencontrer la fameuse femme qui mettait Alain dans tous ses états.

Elle avait promis à André un rapport détaillé sur cette femme. Ils étaient persuadés tous les deux qu'Alain en pinçait pour cette femme et qu'il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Oscar était ravie de le voir lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte, mais sûrement succomber à son charme, toutefois elle voulait la jauger. Elle ne laisserait certainement pas son meilleur ami se faire prendre dans les filets d'une femme qui ne lui conviendrait pas !

Et elle ne fut pas déçue, cette femme ne faisait que son travail, il était vrai que ce secteur était particulier car très étendu et limitrophe avec le sien. Notamment une rue, policière côté paire, de la gendarmerie côté impair. Mais le fait qu'elle agaçait aussi prodigieusement Alain était extrêmement intéressant, et certainement pas innocent. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir avec ses préjugés contre les nobles il y a si longtemps et l'attitude infecte qu'il avait eue avec elle. Elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que ce commandant soit une femme. Enfin peut-être que si. Mais pas de la façon injuste à laquelle tout le monde s'attendait.

En fait, elle était persuadée que cette femme lui plaisait énormément mais qu'il n'en avait pas même un début de commencement de conscience. Elle savait également que si elle lui en faisait la moindre allusion, il allait se braquer. Non, ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était jauger la jeune femme et chercher si cette attirance pouvait être partagée.

Professionnellement c'était fait, elle admettait volontiers qu'elle était particulièrement agaçante, néanmoins elle ne faisait que son travail. Elle remplaçait un commandant mollasson qui n'avait jamais su lui tenir tête sur ces histoires de secteur. Les arguments qu'elle opposait à Alain était censés et pertinents. Elle commençait à lui plaire cette femme.

Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle les vit se faire face tous les deux. Ils tentaient de ne pas hausser le ton, mais leurs gestes étaient bien trop nerveux. Le commandant avait les mains sur les hanches, Alain pointait un doigt accusateur. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et les prit discrètement en photo, l'envoyant immédiatement à André avec un petit message « ils auront de merveilleux enfants ces deux-là ! ». Elle aurait donné cher pour voir la tête d'André à réception du message.

Durant le trajet retour, elle se garda bien de lui faire la moindre réflexion, il était hors de question qu'il ne se braque. Alain lui jetait de rapides coups d'œil, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à lui parler, puis n'y tenant plus, lança la conversation. « Je t'avais prévenue que c'était une empêcheuse d'enquêter en rond ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard de côté, sans répondre. Peut-être devrait-il élaborer ? « Non mais elle est allée demander de mesurer la distance de la scène de crime pour faire établir qu'en fait l'enquête dépendait de sa brigade ! »

« Peut-être que j'aurais ordonné la même chose à sa place face à un malotru de ton genre. » temporisa-t-elle.

« Malotru ? Moi ? Y'a pas plus aimable que moi ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Ouiii bien sûr … et la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? La trainer dans une cour sous la pluie et la défier à l'épée ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux devinrent des fentes tant il lui montra sa désapprobation. « Tu le méritais ! »

« Peut-être. » répondit-elle simplement, énigmatique.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? Ce genre de fille, soit on l'étripe, soit on l'épouse ! »

Oscar ravala son sourire mais haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien en tant de représentante de l'ordre, je ne peux que te déconseiller de l'étriper n'est-ce pas ? »

« En gros tu me conseilles de l'épouser ? » Ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge. Il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

« Déjà il faudrait qu'elle le veuille elle aussi. Disons que tu pourrais … la défier à l'épée pour commencer, tu verras ce qu'il en retournera par la suite, non ? »

Il la regarda quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, elle ne filait tout de même pas la métaphore ? Puis il redémarra la voiture lorsque le véhicule situé derrière eux se mit à klaxonner signalant que le vert était passé.

De retour au commissariat, Oscar retourna dans son bureau, préférant lui laisser un peu de temps seul avec lui-même et ses réflexions. Elle s'occupa des dossiers en cours et vérifia son emploi du temps prévu le lendemain. Elle sourit en constatant qu'elle devait témoigner au tribunal où André plaidait en ce moment. Elle aimait ce genre de journée durant lesquelles ils partaient et rentraient ensembles, comme avant.

Elle sourit encore plus franchement lorsqu'elle sentit son enfant bouger en elle. Elle posa la main sur son ventre, fermant les yeux et se concentra quelques instants sur cette sensation incroyable. Cette sensation serait-elle décuplée lorsqu'André pourrait la partager ? Et que cela donnera-t-il lorsque l'enfant sera né ? Devenir mère lui avait tellement toujours semblé utopique qu'elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant.

André et elle avaient décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant de commencer leurs achats. Ils devraient également déménager rapidement sous peine de devoir partager leur chambre avec l'enfant quelques mois. Ils étaient tous les deux propriétaires de leur appartement et se posaient la question de les revendre afin d'acheter une maison en proche banlieue. Oscar ne pouvait concevoir d'élever son enfant sans un jardin. L'autre solution étant de conserver leurs appartements et de les mettre en location, cela sous-entendrait néanmoins qu'ils devraient faire un emprunt immobilier.

Elle était en train d'éteindre son ordinateur lorsque son téléphone lui signala la réception d'un message. Marie et Axel étaient de retour de leur voyage de noce et celle-ci lui proposait de passer la voir pour un essayage. Visiblement son voyage en Indes avait remis son esprit créatif en route, comme à son habitude elle avait sûrement rapporté des tissus plus précieux les uns que les autres et elle allait jouer à la poupée avec elle. Eh bien soit, elle lui devait bien cela après l'avoir aidée à financer ses études pendant des années.

Le bruit strident de la sonnette d'entrée du studio brisa le silence du couloir. Sans réponse, Oscar tenta d'ouvrir et constata que la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Elle fronça les sourcils : c'était incroyablement imprudent de la part de Marie ! Elle s'empressa de corriger cette négligence après être entrée, puis elle partit à la recherche de son amie. Visiblement Axel n'était pas présent. Entendant du bruit dans l'atelier de couture, elle s'en approcha, découvrant Marie en train de fouiller parmi une montagne de tissus plus chatoyant les uns que les autres.

Elle releva la tête en l'entendant arriver et Oscar la salua, heureuse de la retrouver.

« Tu n'avais pas verrouillé la porte, je t'ai pourtant déjà dit à quel point c'était dangereux ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui reprocher.

Marie la regarda bizarrement quelques instants, puis lui répondit. « Il est vrai Colonel que vous avez toujours veillé sur ma sécurité. »

Oscar fut paralysée par la stupeur. Le souffle court, elle sentit son genou plier malgré elle, s'apprêtant à s'agenouiller aux pieds de sa souveraine, comme elle l'avait fait durant presque toute sa vie. La tête basse, elle ne savait que dire. Les jeux étaient faits, Marie-Antoinette avait visiblement retrouvé la mémoire, elle devrait maintenant en subir les conséquences.

Un lourd silence appesantit l'atmosphère de l'atelier. Oscar repensait à cette dernière rencontre durant laquelle elle l'avait supplié de ne pas s'attaquer au peuple. Elles s'étaient fait leurs adieux ce soir-là. Et Oscar l'avait trahie le lendemain, prenant le parti du peuple, celui de la France qui allait enfin devenir une nation. Non, au fond d'elle, si elle regrettait d'avoir provoqué la mort de l'amie, elle ne pouvait renier la chute de la Reine.

Elle releva la tête, affrontant son regard, et fut surprise d'y trouver des larmes alors qu'elle s'attendait plutôt à une franche réprobation. N'avait-elle pas tout perdu en grande partie par sa faute ? 


	43. Chapter 43

Elles restèrent quelques instants silencieuses, à s'observer. Oscar infiniment troublée, ne sachant réellement quel serait l'accueil de Marie-Antoinette maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Marie-Antoinette, profondément émue, de retrouver celle qui l'avait protégée toute sa vie durant, à l'exception de l'année 1789.

L'une comme l'autre craignait la réaction de son amie tandis qu'elles n'osaient dire un mot.

« J'ai longuement discuté avec Axel, » commença finalement Marie-Antoinette. « J'ai réalisé qui j'étais réellement le soir de mon mariage, à mon cher Trianon. »

Oscar hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot tant l'émotion la saisissait.

« Je mesure la force du destin qui nous a à nouveau mises sur une même route l'une et l'autre. Et avec tout le recul que cette nouvelle vie me permet, je mesure oh combien, vos conseils étaient précieux et à quel point j'ai piétiné notre amitié au nom de mon stupide orgueil. »

Oscar était estomaquée, elle ne s'attendait pas une seconde à tant d'humilité. Au final, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait retrouvé son amie, pas sa Reine.

« Mon amie je t'en prie, nous sommes à égalité dans cette nouvelle et merveilleuse France. J'ai pu épouser l'homme que j'aimais réellement grâce à ces changements. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs … »

Cela rendit le sourire à Oscar, oh oui, dans cette vie, elles avaient pu, l'une comme l'autre, retrouver l'amour véritable qui leur était interdit avant.

« Me montreras-tu ces tissus alors ? » finit-elle par lui demander.

Marie battit des mains, « oui ! viens voir ces merveilles ! Madame Bertin en aurait eu le tournis ! »

Marie lui fit passer une robe qu'elle lui avait rapportée, d'un doré étincelant, d'une coupe extrêmement près du corps, une longue fente remontait jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, dévoilant le body qui recouvrait son buste.

Marie fronça les sourcils un instant. « Léa … enfin, Oscar, je connais tes mensurations par cœur, se seraient-ils moqués de moi lorsque j'ai commandé la robe ? »

Oscar eut un sourire lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se passait. Mais bien sûr … « Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir trouver une nouvelle poupée pour jouer dans les prochains mois … »

Marie la regarda, puis la lueur de compréhension se fit dans son regard. « Seigneur Dieu, serais-tu enceinte ? » Le sourire d'Oscar se fit radieux lorsqu'elle hocha la tête afin de lui confirmer.

« Oh Oscar ! Ma chère Oscar ! Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse pour toi ! » Marie avait les larmes aux yeux. Et Oscar sentit les siennes poindre au coin de l'œil.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de connaître ce bonheur un jour. » dit-elle finalement. Elle vit Marie blêmir. Mais bien sûr … ses propres enfants ? Qu'en était-il ? Ils ne pourraient exister dans cette vie sachant qu'elle n'était pas mariée à Louis. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir quelque peu étalé son propre bonheur.

« Je suis désolée, » lui dit enfin Marie. « Je suis profondément heureuse pour toi, mais maintenant que je me souviens, mes enfants me manquent terriblement. »

« Rien ne les remplacera jamais, mais tu as une nouvelle chance au bonheur avec Axel. » lui dit Oscar, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu as raison, d'autant qu'ils n'ont pas eu une destinée très envieuse, oh certes les premières années de leur vie ont été optimales, mais une fois la révolution commencée … »

« Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour toi, mis à part ce que l'on peut trouver dans les livres d'histoire. Je suis … morte … devant la Bastille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. » balbutia Oscar.

« Rien de beau j'en ai peur. Le peuple est venu nous chercher à Versailles et nous avons été enfermés. Nous avons commis la stupide erreur de fuir vers l'Est, pensant que l'on pourrait nous sauver et nous réinstaller sur le trône. Axel et ton père, avaient tout organisé. Mais il n'était pas écrit que nous pourrions nous échapper. Par la suite, tout est devenu fou, la terreur, tout ce sang, ces accusations indignes … » elle cessa là son récit, chamboulée.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, » lui dit Oscar, la main sur la sienne.

« Ne le sois pas, je réalise maintenant à quel point tes conseils étaient clairvoyants et censés. Tu es la seule que j'aurais dû écouter. »

Voulant tuer l'émotion dans l'œuf, Marie se reprit, « dis-voir … je vais peut-être pouvoir lancer une ligne maternité grâce à toi ! » s'amusa-t-elle. Oscar pouffa de rire, il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour avoir une idée pareille dans un tel moment.

A quelques jours de commencer son congé maternité, Oscar remarqua un changement de comportement de la part d'Alain. Ses jérémiades concernant le commandant de gendarmerie avaient cessées. Au détour d'une conversation, il l'avait même appelée par son prénom, Emma. Tiens donc … Volontairement, elle n'avait pas relevé sur le moment, et lui avait continué, soit en faisant semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier, soit sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte.

Elle était décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez d'ici quelque temps. Et elle espérait de tout son cœur que cette femme serait celle qui le ferait chavirer. Il le méritait tant ! Elle lui laissa construire la relation qu'elle devinait avant d'évoquer à nouveau le sujet avec lui.

Quelques mois plus tard, Oscar tenait précieusement dans ses bras un adorable petit Raphaël, ils étaient eux-mêmes soutenu par un André fou de joie, qui les tenait dans le creux de ses bras, s'étant assis au bout du lit, son dos contre le mur et sa femme et leur enfant contre lui. Elle lui avait donné un enfant, son bonheur était à son comble.

Oscar aussi était comblée, oh ses débuts en tant que mère furent difficiles, mais elle avait la chance d'avoir un mari extrêmement présent à ses côtés. Néanmoins la fatigue ainsi que les chamboulements hormonaux firent qu'elle douta énormément de ses capacités. Raphaël était pourtant un nourrisson adorable, il leur fit même le bonheur de rapidement faire des nuits complètes.

Un soir qu'elle était seule suite à un déplacement professionnel d'André, Alain passa la voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le regarda, le sourire en coin « Allez raconte ! » le pressa-t-elle.

Il la regarda surpris. Mais ça ne prenait pas avec elle, elle le connaissait trop bien. « Oh je t'en prie, je te connais par cœur, toi, tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ! »

« Tu avais raison, Emma et moi on … enfin … » Il s'arrêta, gêné. Oscar lui laissa quelques instants pour se reprendre. Elle était touchée qu'il prenne le temps de venir lui annoncer tout cela. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne souhaitait pas son avis, et qu'il était sûr de lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte au final. » lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il lui expliqua juste que lors d'une enquête, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans une situation … favorisant le rapprochement, c'est-à-dire cachés dans une ruelle, collé l'un contre l'autre. Et il n'avait pas pu résister, elle était encore en train de lui faire des reproches et il l'avait embrassée pour la faire taire.

Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois depuis et ça devenait sérieux, assez sérieux pour qu'il lui en parle, et qu'il ait envie de la lui présenter plus officiellement que la dernière fois. Oscar était ravie. Elle lui proposa de passer dès que possible, ils dîneraient chez eux, elle préférait ne pas encore sortir le soir en laissant son enfant aux bons soins d'une babysitter.

Quelques jours plus tard, André et Oscar firent la connaissance d'Emma. Si celle-ci semblait sur ses gardes vis-à-vis d'Oscar au début, elle fut vite rassurée lorsqu'elle constata les regards d'adoration dont elle arrosait son mari. Elle se détendit, Oscar n'était réellement que la meilleure amie d'Alain, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure : elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de mon époux. Le petit Raphaël fit un passage remarqué dans la soirée, se réveillant et criant à pleins poumons afin de réclamer son dû.

Bientôt la petite famille put emménager dans la maison qu'ils venaient d'acheter, une grande maison avec un beau jardin, et surtout, une maison pleine de chambres vides à remplir, la taquina son mari. Elle fronça les sourcils pour le principe, mais savait au fond d'elle qu'elle voulait un autre enfant de lui. Leur petit Raphaël avait pour l'instant de magnifiques yeux bleus, et ses cheveux semblaient bien foncés. Elle se sentait comblée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'en contenterait pas.

Ils étaient heureux tous les trois, leur entourage aussi, ils avaient enfin la vie qu'ils méritaient.  
Leur vie était parfaite, le passé ne se mettait plus en travers de leur chemin, grâce à Grand-Mère, ils avaient vaincu le destin.

Au bout d'une année, Alain finit par demander Emma en mariage, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Oscar et d'André qui furent ses témoins.

Alain et Emma eurent leur premier enfant la même année durant laquelle Oscar et André furent bénis par l'arrivée d'une fille. Marie et Axel eurent des jumeaux de leur côté.

Tout ce petit monde se rencontrait régulièrement, ayant fait table rase du passé. 


	44. Chapter 44

Bien des années plus tard, une jeune lycéenne blonde aux merveilleux yeux d'émeraude suivait sa classe dans les couloirs de Versailles. L'on fêtait cette année-là le deux cent cinquantième anniversaire de la Révolution Française. Ses parents étaient particulièrement friands de cette période historique, la bibliothèque de la maison familiale était pleine à craquer d'ouvrages y faisant référence. Si son frère ainé Raphaël les avait dévoré durant son adolescence pour ensuite les délaisser maintenant qu'il était étudiant, elle avait pris le relai de son côté, beaucoup plus passionnée.

Versailles inaugurait cette année une salle totalement rénovée grâce aux nombreux mécènes, dont faisaient d'ailleurs partie ses parents. De nouvelles œuvres avaient été acquises en rapport avec l'anniversaire qui tombait cette année. Le château était fier de présenter cette salle, baptisée « Salle des révolutionnaires ».

Elle avait toujours aimé venir à Versailles, elle appréciait toujours cette plongée dans le passé, comme happée dans un autre monde, se disant qu'elle posait les pieds dans les pas du passé, elle frôlait de la main des lieux ayant vu passer les siècles, dans lesquels avait eu lieu l'Histoire.

Elle passait des portes, montaient des escaliers dans lesquels des rois et des reines étaient passés eux-aussi. C'était souvent grisant. Elle appréciait particulièrement le calme du domaine de la reine, où elle avait souvent passé des après-midis entiers allongée dans l'herbe face au hameau, à réviser ses leçons, aidant de temps en temps des visiteurs à retrouver leur chemin.

Son ami d'enfance, qui par chance faisait partie de la même classe qu'elle, attira son regard vers l'un des tableaux mis à l'honneur dans cette nouvelle salle. « C'est incroyable on croirait marraine ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La marraine en question étant sa mère, Faustine eut tôt fait de suivre la direction indiquée par Mathieu. Elle fut estomaqué. Il avait raison ! On aurait juré un portrait de sa mère ! Un fier colonel sur son magnifique cheval blanc. Ils s'en approchèrent tous les deux et elle lut l'inscription sous le tableau.

Leur professeur les rejoignit, ravie de trouver au moins deux jeunes gens intéressés par la visite. « Oscar François de Jarjayes, colonel des Gardes Françaises, tombée sous les balles royalistes le 14 Juillet 1789 lors de la prise de la Bastille. Mais dites-moi Faustine, n'est-ce pas là l'un de vos ancêtres ? »

Faustine se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle venait fort probablement de découvrir l'origine du prénom de sa mère, fort peu usuel pour une femme, mais elle lui confirma qu'effectivement, c'était la vérité. Son grand-père lui avait souvent raconté l'histoire des De Jarjayes, la famille chargée de la protection des rois durant des siècles.

Le professeur s'éloigna, attirant l'attention de ses élèves vers d'autres œuvres. Faustine était comme paralysée devant le tableau. La ressemblance avec sa mère était incroyable. Mais ce tableau mentionnait un nom d'homme. Pour autant, il y avait cette troublante faute, « tombée » … était-il possible à cette époque qu'une femme puisse devenir colonel ?

Mathieu dû lui prendre la main pour la faire sortir de la pièce, leur classe ayant bougé entre temps. « Allez viens Faustine, on va avoir des ennuis tous les deux si on ne les rejoint pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de fâcher ma chère marraine, Madame la Commissaire Générale de Paris, elle m'a promis une sacrée punition si l'on n'arrêtait pas de leur faire les quatre cent coups tous les deux. »

« Je te signale mon cher, que ma marraine, ta mère, Madame la Colonelle de Gendarmerie, m'a promis la même chose de son côté, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui laisser l'occasion de mettre ses menaces à exécution ! »

Puis, elle lui sourit, le rassurant d'une pression de la main. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse part de cette incroyable découverte à ses parents et qu'ils reviennent voir ça tous ensembles.

En attendant, à aucun moment il ne lâcha sa main. Une occurrence qui devenait de plus en plus régulière, et dont Faustine ne se plaindrait pour rien au monde tant cela lui plaisait.

FIN


End file.
